On Track And Off Again
by kebzero
Summary: Shounen Ai, AU. A shared hour a day aboard a commute train can sometimes lead to other things than just your destination.
1. Chapter 1

**On Track And Off Again**

_Contents/Warnings:_ Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Alternate Universe, fluff, mild angst, language  
_Pairings:_ 1+2+1, 3+4, 5+H  
_Disclaimer:_ See all the others; status unchanged.

AN: Written for the 2005 novella challenge. Did not place. My thanks to merith for the arduous beta work.

* * *

_  
06:30 - Wake up. Shut off alarm clock.  
06:31 - In the unlikely event the previous step is skipped, shut off the wailing alarm clock and _then _get up.  
06:33 - Bathroom necessities. Shave. Shower.  
06:47 - Procure clean clothes prepared the eve before. Dress.  
06:50 - Prepare breakfast.  
06:54 - Fetch newspaper.  
06:55 - Eat breakfast, read paper. _Note: Coordination is key. _  
07:15 - Clear table.  
07:20 - Put on shoes. Coat if chilly, umbrella if rain. Walk to bus stop.  
07:22 - Board bus. _Note: Bus may run a minute or two late. _  
07:35 - Arrive at Hartford Station. _Note: See above. _  
07:40 - Board train, find an available seat. _Note: Train might _also_ be a minute or two late. _  
07:41 - Show transit pass to conductor. _Note: Exact time is variable, due to unpredictable human factor. _  
08:45 - Arrive at Lexington Grand Central. _Note: See train delays. _  
08:48 - Board subway train. _Note: The subway is usually on time. _  
08:58 - Depart subway train at Grenside Station. Walk to Grenside Street 47A.  
08:59 - Take elevator to fifth floor of the Worthstone Building.  
09:00 - Arrive at office._

Finally within the safe confounds of his corner office, Heero closed the door behind him and checked his watch to confirm that it _was_ in fact nine AM, give or take a few seconds. This was an acceptable margin of error. He gave himself a nod in satisfaction, put his coat away and sat down at his desk, ready for another day at Simmons & Simmons.

While he had mental schedules and checklists for the rest of the day too, his job as the general manager of the Worthstone Building required flexibility. Even so... He quickly went through his mail and messages, paper and electronic alike, sorting what could wait from the more urgent things - of which there were, as always, very few. Heero had been very firm on leading by a policy of prevention rather than damage control, and he took pride in the fair results.

After nearly five minutes, he put the last envelope away in its rightful pile, tugged at his sharply pressed shirt sleeve to check his watch as the thinnest hand smoothed forward across the dial. _...fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine..._

The door opened, his rigidly composed chief of security entered, his style of dress nearly as meticulous as Heero's, if slightly less stiff. The white coat-tailed shirt had far greater flair than Heero's standard match did. The stern-looking man had shoulder-length black hair, bound in a tight ponytail.

The young man closed the door, walked briskly over to Heero's oak desk and stood as if at barely eased attention. "Good morning, Yuy."

Heero returned a ghost of a smile and a curt nod. "Good morning, Wufei. Please, sit down."

Wufei hastily did so. It was all part of a morning routine they had worked out in quiet unison. Wufei would hardly ever call Heero 'sir', as might be proper given their professional relationship, and nearly as often did he go on a friendly first name basis with Heero. Heero would never demand the courtesy of either. As a trade-off, Wufei reported quite promptly to Heero's office trice daily to give a brief and informal update - insofar as the two could _act_ informal. "Thank you."

"So, how are things up in 'eyes' this morning?"

Wufei gave a slight shrug. "Quiet - as it should be this early. Nothing has been reported by the weekend shift, and no complaint requiring a check of the tapes has been filed so far. We're replacing old tapes and securing backups, monitoring the screens, preparing for a quick maintenance check of some of the cameras - the usual mess."

Heero accepted this with a nod. "Good."

Wufei nodded towards the neatly organized piles on Heero's desk - specifically, the pile that lay in the outbox marked 'Security'. "Anything interesting to start the day off with?"

Heero shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary, in your case. A few requisitions for key cards, a report on a broken lock at the seventh floor, one of the doormen requesting a day off next week, but..." He went to the far left pile - the one occupying the box labeled 'Miscellaneous' - where only a single envelope rested. Its solitude was not all that distinguished it. Nearly all the other letters, if not also the memos and forms, were machine-typed. The name and address on the envelope were written in very precise and elaborate style of handwriting. If Wufei didn't know better, he'd have thought the faint tint of pink was a trick of the lights. Heero picked up the envelope and tapped it twice in the air towards Wufei, a nearly straight smile on his lips. "_She_ is back for another round of internship." He sighed softly.

Wufei smirked. "Want me to warn you when she arrives? I'm sure I or one of the guys upstairs-"

He snorted. "Don't be foolish. It's not like I can hide from her."

"You tried hard the last time."

Heero made a solitary chuckle. "I suppose that's true..." With another sigh, he put the envelope aside. "It's not like I _dislike_ the girl - most of the time, she's as pleasant a company as anybody else I can think of - but sometimes... She drives me up the wall - more than most people."

The curve of Wufei's smirk increased. "You haven't even opened the envelope yet. You don't know-"

"Oh, I know. It's my job to know everything that happens in this building - even more so than yours."

"You mean you're guessing."

Heero shrugged. "Only until I can confirm it as fact. Have I ever been wrong?" Wufei opened his mouth to reply, but Heero cut him off, nearly grinning. "No, don't answer that. It _is_ from her, though."

Wufei snatched the pink envelope, drew a quick whiff from the top edge of it and handed it back. "Rose fragrance. Faint, but definitely there. I agree - it's probably from her - but how would you know what it says?"

He grabbed the offering, and put it aside again. "Just a hunch. Flaherty's assistant quit last week. She must finally have gotten fed up with him, his grubby paws or the occasional suggestion of 'extra overtime' - if not all three."

Wufei nodded. "So are we. We've seen far more of Douglas Flaherty than we'd ever want to. Wouldn't have minded if the _assistants_ stayed on, though. They're usually quite some sights to behold."

Heero broke into a soft scowl. "Wufei, that's below you - and certainly below 'eyes'."

He chuckled. "With Douglas Flaherty's office at the third floor, that's ever so right." Wufei shrugged his shoulders. "Regardless, I've only seen a few 'highlights' clips before they went to tape recycling. I wonder if Flaherty even remembers the request he put in for surveillance cameras in his office."

"If I recall correctly, it was because of looting of office supplies."

Wufei nodded. "Yeah. He kept losing paperclips and Xerox paper to unknown assailants."

"Did you ever catch anyone?"

"No - but Flaherty's office is a mess, judging from the camera scans. I'm not merely talking _staff_ here. I wouldn't be surprised if he simply lost track of his own stationary usage. He loves paperwork, but evidently not orderly filing. I'm surprised Miss Peacecraft would want another tour of duty there - though she did manage to organize it somewhat the last time."

Heero shook his head. "Flaherty is a pig, but he's not a complete idiot. He wouldn't make a pass at the daughter of his most important client - and Relena can protect herself just fine. Remember the poor mail carrier?"

"Oh, you mean the guy that pinched her-" He snickered. "Yes, I recall his very red left cheek from the first time... and the broken fingers from the second."

Smirking, he nodded. "Like I said, she can take care of herself."

Wufei nodded in agreement. "The question is, can you?"

Heero frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She was quite interested in you the last time she was here. If she hadn't returned to her studies-" He paused, pondering for a second. "Come to think of it, wasn't it remarkable how she managed to get into that college she wanted to attend so badly? I thought she said her grades probably wouldn't be good enough..."

Heero cleared his throat into his fist and looked away, fighting the light color threatening to blossom on his cheeks.

Wufei made a dark chuckle. "I thought as much. Heero, espionage and infiltration is far beyond your job description. Beyond mine too, for that matter. It's not my job to tell you what hobbies to pursue, but hacking-"

"I know - and in order to maintain a shred of order in this building - which I can only do when I'm focused - I had to get Relena out of my way, even if that meant helping her grades a little. Like I said, she's pleasant company - in small doses. Just for the record - _after_ that, I sent an anonymous message to the Rinsbury College faculty, pointing out the weak points in their security systems. They fixed it a bit later." Heero's weak smile slipped away as he sighed. "I almost got the feeling she was stalking me."

He gave a quick snort. "Hardly. You're just not used to someone being attentive of you, Heero. You like to stay in the background, be invisible, observe - and give orders only if necessary."

Heero shook his head. "Maybe so..." They fell silent for a while. Heero started tapping his fingers to the desk, another minute passed. Then he flattened his hands and slapped them against the oak. "Well - let's get started on our day, shall we?"

Wufei nodded. "First of all, Hewing Limited on the second floor wants a new security camera. We already have..."

---

Most of Heero's day was divvied up in routines. Granted, there were always minor deviations from any plans he set, so he made flexible plans to start out with. They were all futile should something truly unexpected happen, but that was rarely the case. There was rent to be collected, refurbishing plans to be negotiated and approved, and new potential tenants to investigate. Then there were meetings with the various staff groups. The janitors gave reports on the condition of the building itself, while security gave reports on the people within. He had to meet with both Accounting and Human Resources on the eighteenth floor to work out salaries and work schedules. The city liked to ship their building and fire inspectors in on surprise visits, so Heero always assumed 'today would be the day'. Again, prevention over damage control.

Of all the few department chiefs under him, he had the closest professional - and for what it was worth, personal - relationship with the chief of security. In part, it was because Heero depended quite a bit on the information Wufei could dig up on their tenants and employees through legal channels. Heero was not above adding to that through searches of his own, if a particular tenant or employee concerned him. Heero's discussions with the Janitorial, Custodial and Secretarial departments, which frequently took the form of arguments, were close to legendary within the Worthstone Building. Heero suspected Wufei kept a tape of a few of those sessions hidden somewhere up in 'eyes'. Out of respect, he'd not investigated.

Not openly, at least.

In short, his workload was varied - but fairly dull. Then again, not that many people earn their regular paycheck in the bullet-dodging industries, and such work rarely fits in the nine-to-five near-universal work hour frame. Heero had never considered a more hazardous career track - on either side of the law. The small reputation he'd built up online as a hacker was as far as he'd go to challenge life, limb and liberty.

The Worthstone Building was owned by Simmons & Simmons, the broker company issuing aforementioned paycheck. The firm occupied the top three floors of the building and leased the rest. Not that long ago they were located in a small two-story brick building in Hartford, Heero's hometown. Then, fortune had struck with some lucky high-risk investments, and both the first and second Simmons found it prudent to expand and relocate - which they did.

Back then, Heero had been an intern. His contract suggested it was as a filing assistant, albeit his actual tasks had, as for many interns, gone quite a bit beyond that. Wherever they needed help he'd been sent, whether it was to help the janitors unclog toilets, aid the accountant going over figures, run the mail trolley, substitute for the doorman slash security guard, mop floors or actually sort documents at the archive. The one fate most common to interns, he had not so miraculously escaped. While nobody objected to his hard-working and focused nature on whatever task they gave him, his people skills left something to be desired. Frankly, both of the Simmonses and most other people technically Heero's seniors were afraid to ask him go fetch coffee. It was something about the eyes - or possibly the murderous frown they were stuck in.

Only one had ever dared give the order. He was the first, and the last - and had taken a short sabbatical immediately after to recuperate from scalding burns to his lap. It wasn't Heero's fault the man's hand had begun trembling so badly; all he'd done was stand there and wait for a dismissal.

When the company picked up and moved, some had declined the offer to relocate along with the firm and gone with the severance pay package instead. Heero decided to go with the company - that is, he chose a commute that was a tad longer than his short bus ride. The eccentric executives recognized his hard-working nature and talent for getting things done and offered him a far higher position, namely that of general manager. Peculiarly enough, his qualifications for the position had little to do with his outstanding grades over a short potpourri of college classes, centered around accounting. Rather, Simmons & Simmons wanted to offer him a new challenge. Coincidentally, the new job had a much greater salary.

Wufei had at one point suggested Heero knew that would happen. Heero declined to comment.

Regardless, it left Heero with a significantly lengthier commute - not that he minded much; it was possible to make use of said commute in a fairly efficient manner, thanks to his trusty laptop.

At precisely five thirty PM, after working his usual thirty minutes extra, Heero left the office to catch the next subway train, bringing him to the homeward-bound train departing at the hour with a decent margin - barring unforeseen events, that is. Delays always made the margin a valid precaution. Thankfully, such things didn't take place often.

He used the spare minutes to catch newspaper headlines as he passed a newsstand. Rarely did anything catch his interest; even less often did he actually buy a paper. The online versions that waited for him at home would suffice for any details he wondered about.

Once aboard the train, he took his laptop out of its carry bag and started tinkering with administrative paperwork - or, once in a blue moon, a game of solitaire or minesweeper. The reasonable tranquility of the train, barely interrupted beyond the occasional inquiry as to the occupation of the seat next to him, offered him a chance to get some work done before the following day. There was never a shortage of little trifles for his desk to deal with, and rather than delegate menial mental matters to others, he preferred handling them himself. Simmons & Simmons knew this, and had more than once offered full pay for these hours also, but Heero had flatly refused. The top floor hadn't insisted.

At any rate, it made the hour on the express pass quickly - as all things are relative. A preoccupied mind notices the passing of time and surroundings less than an idle one.

From the train station, it was the usual bus ride home to the large, empty Yuy household. The few hours left in the day were spent preparing for the morrow, and in very rare moments tending to Fluffy the Fourth, a cactus that was the sole resident of the large south-facing bay window of the main living room, perpetually at the verge of dying from thirst.

Another day ended.

---

Along the gravel path, a young man raced towards the train station on his rickety old bicycle. Wheezing, he pedaled the rust-red contraption up the last hill at great speed, grinned wide as the top was reached and gave a tempered whoop as the lengthy, hurried roll down towards the old wooden building and matching platform at the foot of the hill began. His bag hung precariously on his back, and above the bag - occasionally on it - a chestnut brown braid nearly three feet long flapped in the air rushing past him.

Even at this distance, Duo knew that down on the platform the old and overly perfumed lady with the big flowered hat and matching handbag would be shaking her head. The stressed man with the prim suit and the black leather briefcase would purposefully try to avoid looking in his direction. The kid with the backpack, about to travel from one parent to the other again, would be grinning as much as Duo did. Unlike the senior two, he was amused at the daily spectacle. Of course, he didn't see it every day, at least not from this angle. He was more used to seeing the red devil race past outside his window.

Duo had grown used to ignoring them all - except the kid. It was good to have at least one 'ally'. As usual, he barely avoided hitting the trashcans outside the Johnson's place, and swerved to miss their mailbox a split second later.

The others were boarding the train as he came skidding to a halt near the bicycle rack. In a smooth motion, Duo stepped off the bike - or rather, let it slip out from under him. He grabbed the padlock and clicked it into place around the front wheel and the metal rack, and rushed to get aboard the train before the doors closed. The conductors had grown accustomed to ignoring Duo's perpetual tardiness, which left him with a close margin to board - but it was enough, this time. The kid stood in the doorway, grin short a tooth. Not for the first time he seemed to wonder if Duo wouldn't make it, breaking a perfect record. Duo _had_ missed the train once, but the kid hadn't been here to witness that, and Duo saw no point in telling him.

Even so, Duo was breathing laboriously as he reached the kid. The child gave him an approving nod. "You made it..." He tapped his inherited Swatch wristwatch. "Barely."

Duo chuckled through his exhaustion, and ruffled the kid's dark hair. "Good morning to you to, Davey."

Davey Johnson ducked out from under the assault, flash-frowned his disapproval and adjusted his backpack. "One day you won't make it, you know."

He grinned. "Maybe so, Davey - but I'm doing okay so far, aren't I?"

The boy reached for a baggage rail, steadying himself as the train started moving. "Yeah..."

Duo nodded towards the backpack. "Going to the city?"

Davy nodded with vigour. "Yeah. Two whole _weeks_. Mom said I _had_ to. Didn't want to. Isn't anything to _do_ in the city during summer."

"Well, summer is almost over, and I'm sure your dad would enjoy your company for more than a brief visit before school starts again."

"Don't _say_ that!"

Puzzlement crossed Duo's face. "Say what?"

"School! I'm trying to _forget_ it's only a few weeks left... That's why I don't want to spend it with dad - I mean, all my friends are here, and you can't go swimming in the city - they don't have a lake."

"There's probably a swimming hall somewhere."

Davey shook his head, disgruntled. "Too crowded."

"Picky." Duo grinned, reached to mess the brown curls up again, but Davey dodged it.

"Stop that! Anyway - you going to work, Duo?"

Duo nodded, reached for his bag again. "Yeah. You have scho-" He stopped, noticing the oncoming frown. "-your worries, I have work."

"Yeah, but you get paid."

Duo chuckled. "I suppose - I would have liked to study more, though."

Davey cocked an eyebrow, huffed and grew a quirky smile. "You're weird."

The grin on Duo's face widened. "Thanks for noticing, pal."

The kid nodded and ran off to find himself a seat. Duo followed after a quick check to see if his bag was still with him - and more importantly, his transit pass within one of the inner compartments. He'd lost that once too. He'd had enough change in his wallet to get home - after being impromptu dropped off at Blue Ridge, the first stop after Stillwater. At least the trains came by in either direction once an hour. His gruff employer hadn't been impressed at the absence, but hadn't been _too_ surprised - especially not at the cause.

The Inter-City Express train was not very crowded. The sleek silver trains seemed to swallow people, compared to the old brick red train sets. All in all, he was glad to avoid those. The red plush seats of the ICE were comfortable and could recline, and there were fold-down tables should he ever need one. The air was temperate, the windows large and the ride far smoother than what the older train sets offered. Duo sought out a free window seat in a four-seat couch group. For some reason, these were almost always empty during the inward bound trip. That suited Duo just fine, though. What was important was the window. Unlike most of his fellow morning commuters, he hardly ever felt like napping, and a view of the outside world was a boon for an awake passenger.

He put his bag away on the rack above the seats and sat down, immediately focusing his attention out through the pane of glass. The dawning sun spread rays of red and orange everywhere, softly shifting to yellows. The passing landscape came to life in the light as familiar homes, farms and forests gave way to those he knew only through his commute, and not through old acquaintance. Not that long ago, his rust-red bike had carried him on a very roundabout paper route that had left him with a fairly accurate mental map of the larger Stillwater area.

The train slowed down, and the blurred landscape gained contrast. They reached Blue Ridge Station, another platform surrounded by farms and fields. Unlike Stillwater, this one had been refurbished lately, sharp concrete edges and solid asphalt made to replace wood and gravel. New passengers boarded. An unkempt grandfather sat down across the table of the couch group and gave Duo a soft smile, missing a tooth almost at the same place as Davey. A quick nod later, Duo's focus was back out the window, and the outside world passed by once again, fields giving way to rock and forest, then suburbs and pavement. The descent into the small city of Vernon Falls was complete, and the train came to a halt. A pale gum-chewing young woman with purple spiked hair and a thrice-pierced brow plumped down in the seat next to Duo. He didn't mind. Neither did she.

Moving again, small houses blurred out and gave way to rock as the track followed a man-made chasm to finally plunge into the darkness of a tunnel. Once through bedrock, the track surfaced in near-wilderness, bits of forest and the occasional pasture all there was beyond the double-track rails and the narrow gravel service road next to it.

Duo had seen it all many times before. Yet, he never grew tired of calmly staring out at the inert slideshow. Never mind how his mind occasionally wandered along the way, or how it preferred standing absolutely still. There was something remarkably soothing in idle thoughts, and it made the short hour on the train pass quickly. He barely registered how they passed though the city of Leigh, the last load of passengers boarding, leaving only a few seats free. This last stretch was always the most crowded; few cared to live a long commute - especially when it went beyond the hour on rails.

As the ICE train pulled up on one of the many platforms of the Grand Central Station of the mini-metropolis of Lexington, Duo was slowly brought out of his trance-like state, nearly oblivious an hour had passed. He waited to let the stressed crowd shuffle out of the train first. The young girl popped a bubble, and pushed her way out. After a while, grandfather stood up to take his patient place in the queue. Only when Duo was the sole passenger left save an elderly lady struggling with a wheeled suitcase, did he stand up. He helped the old lady get her suitcase off the train and took the steps down into the underground passageways, heading for the subway.

The subway didn't have anywhere near as exciting a scenery; dark brick tunnels and tube lights weren't particularly inspiring, nor were the subway cars especially aesthetically pleasing. The Lexington underground, particularly its trains, were at least a decade overdue for a replacement. But, the _people_, on the other hand... Oh, there were always 'characters' among them; some which stood out more than others. Duo appreciated the irony he was such a funny character to most of the other commuters, but he didn't care. He boarded the Yellow line and smiled at his fellow passengers, in a few select cases. A little girl with short red curls stared at him, and he thought he knew why. He reached around for the tip of his braid, subtly tapped it in the air, asking without words. The redhead grinned back, nodding, confirming her amazement at a young man having such remarkably long hair, before focusing her attention elsewhere.

Duo didn't mind; neither the attention nor the lack of it. He was used to either - people tended to stare, go out of their way not to - or not notice at all. It was much easier to be lost in the crowd of a city than in the small community of Stillwater.

There was more than enough of characters in the train car. At the back, a couple of kids were talking big. Their flippant attitude and fondness for vivid expressions did nothing to subtract from the consideration these guys - or guys like them - were the ones that had decorated the car with small insignias, be it with marker pens, spray cans or pocket knife carvings in the plastic.

Commuters on the way to work were fairly bland, and sat scattered about throughout the car. A student or two, obviously running late - and not playing hooky, like the guys in the back - were there, too. An elderly lady sat hugging her purse a seat down from Duo, glancing nervously at the potential hooligans.

Over in a corner sat a rather unkempt man, tidied up just beyond what you'd think a drug addict or wandering alcoholic might look like. It was much too clear the guy staring blankly out the window was in all likelihood unemployed. Perhaps he had given up finding more work; perhaps that was why he looked out the window with such a mix of dread, nonchalance and depression.

One by one, they left the train, headed for work, school, shopping or whichever leisure activity struck their fancy on a rare day off - or a much too common one. There were hardly any passengers left by the time it was Duo's turn to step up to the sliding doors. By then, the subway had emerged from the dark tunnels, weaving through the surface of a newer part of town, a mostly suburban area with the occasional touch of commerce and industry. He grabbed his bag and stepped off the train.

A few minutes of light jogging later, he was at the construction site. Months ago, there had been an old factory here. Now, there was not. The grounds had been re-zoned to residential areas, and the company Duo worked for had gotten the contract to tear down the big brick building of yore and extend bland suburbia in its place. Duo's task was primarily in the former; demolition was his forte, though he helped the building crews afterwards, as best he could - much like they did when he had bossed them about on where to bring the explosives. He had to rig them all himself though, and after much hassle about legalities, his employer had given him the detonator too. While Duo's claims on the legal issues had some validity, they both knew the main reason was that Duo wanted to push the button as much as the boss did - and with the boss being a kind-hearted old fool easily swayed by pleading eyes, Duo had won out.

The factory lost, obviously.

Regardless - by now the old monstrosity of red bricks was long gone, and in its place, several residences had emerged; quite similar prefabricated homes - but that was what their contract had stated, and so they delivered. Roof tiles for the last house, a slap or two of paint on three of them and some simple gardening throughout the neighborhood was pretty much all that was left to do here. Two weeks, three tops, and they'd be done - ahead of schedule and on budget.

Duo headed for the barracks to change. He was still rushing, and thus, after nearly flinging the door open, he ran straight into a firm chest. The impact was hardly softened by thick cotton of the other man's one-time white T-shirt. Duo lost his balance and started falling backwards. If the owner of said T-shirt hadn't made a grab for him, Duo would probably have landed flat on his butt. It wouldn't have been a first.

Duo regained his footing, scowled at Trowa's sly smile, then at the thick, gray gloves pinning both his arms. The hands let go - but the smile did not, despite further glares. "Careful, Duo."

Duo gave a soft snort. "Get out of my way, Trowa."

Sighing, but smiling, Trowa stood firm. "You could at least say 'thanks'. I didn't let you fall this time."

He scoffed. "Fine. Thanks - now, let me pass."

Trowa stood aside and gestured the way in. Though tempted to add a full bow to the mockery, the construction worker settled for a nod to accompany the sweeping arm.

Duo glared as he walked past. He put his bag on a battered plastic chair with a rather satisfying thump and opened it. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out - I have to change."

Wiggling both brows suggestively, Trowa smirked. "Can't I watch?"

Duo grabbed a sock bundle from the bag and flung it at Trowa's face.

Trowa barely dodged it, using the door in his defense, snickering. "Fine, fine - but hurry up, Howard wants to see you." With that, he was gone, and the door finally closed.

Duo blew a stray lock of hair back in his bangs, counted to three, and went over to lock the door - just in case. He didn't quite trust Trowa - for good reason. Then he remembered the message given, opened his locker and hurried to change into a loose T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans overalls. While not exactly his favorite outfit, it suited his current job description as 'jack of all trades' at the construction site, helping out with things like light carpentry, shinglework or stonemasonry. There was no way of telling what he'd help out with at any given day, short of the early phases of demolition, which was when he called the shots - figuratively as well as literally. He stuffed his bag into the locker and went to look for Howard.

Anyone watching the site would consider it a happy anarchy, most of the time. This was somewhat deceptive. While Howard's method of control might seem an utter chaos to others, it got the job done far smoother than rigorous sticklers could do, even with significant greasing of wheels. Grease doesn't help when the wheels are squared. Of course, this also meant all of the workers at the site had to adjust to Howard's easy-going policy. Most did, and focused on whatever task was at hand. All in all, it worked.

Except with clients obsessed with documentation of routines and the like. Those who hired Howard and his crew were usually focused on the result, not how they got there.

Unfortunately, they were the minority of potential customers.

Fortunately, Howard had just found another one.

At least, that's what Duo surmised when he saw the old man's big grin. Of course, the bottle in his hand was also a give-away. Howard didn't dig the good stuff out of his padlocked cabinet on any but the greatest occasions - getting new contracts was one such. His sunglasses, khakis and colorful shirt were part of his daily attire; if Duo hadn't known him, he might have considered it an outfit for a tourist beach party much closer to the tropics. Howard raised the bottle. "Duo! About time you showed up, son - guess what?"

Duo smiled, took the bottle as well as the bottom swig. "Another contract?"

Howard clapped his hands once, far more enthusiastic than usual - which spoke volumes. "You betcha! A whole industrial block is going to be wiped out, and they want cheap housing on most of it - with a few office blocks in between. Those get the high-ground."

A mild frown came across Duo's face. "Office blocks? Isn't that a bit much for us?"

The man tilted his sunglasses further down his nose. "You don't think we can handle it?" He gave Duo a few seconds to sweat on and come up with a reply before he continued. "Don't worry, we're only going to handle demolition and the new homes. They're hiring another company for the high-rises." Howard shrugged, grinned worries away. "Something about building regulations, I think they said - but that doesn't matter. Our crew wouldn't be able to put together something of that size anyway - and I like my feet planted on the ground. Three stories up is my limit."

"It's still a tall order - sounds like a lot of homes to build."

Howard waved him off. "Bah, we'll get it done, somehow." He took the empty bottle back and trotted over to his collapsible chair; his throne at the worksite; the place where he directed the hums and buzzes of all his drones. The last other than the boss to have deliberately sat in the chair was no longer on the payroll. There were some things you did not do in a dictatorship.

Duo rolled his eyes at Howard's carefree attitude. 'Things will work out' was a noble philosophy - albeit, it could be messy, and prolonged. Somehow, they always escaped both - in the end, that is. Even Howard respected the final deadline, no matter how much he frowned at all the milestones in between.

"Anyway, starting next week, you'll have to scope the place out - operation 'clean slate' is your business. Two or three weeks from now we'll probably be done here, and get started at the new place. This'll be bigger than anything we've dealt with before, Duo."

"Lots of mass?"

Howard nodded.

"We'll need extra diggers and trucks to remove the junk we can't peddle away or hand over to recycling. Now, we _did_ get permission to-"

Again, Howard nodded. "That's why I need you to check it out first - find what we can salvage, and what's going to be landfill. Oh, and how to do the job neatly."

Duo cocked a brow. "Neatly?"

Show of yellow-tainted crooked teeth. "Well, with style, I mean - we'll be watched this time. This is a big urban renewal gig, and I'd hate to blow it. We have to show we're the best at what we do - tear something to pieces and put a whole new thing back together again."

He chuckled. "Okay. Fine, next week. You just give me the address and whatever credentials and keys I need to get in, and I'll get started."

"Good, good - this is on the other side of town, by the way."

"Where?"

"Somewhere near Dogson's Street, I think."

"Dogs- that's close to the old banking district, isn't it?"

Howard nodded. "Exactly - we'll be window-dressing for who knows how many bigwigs for a while. Fairly sure some of those need contractors - that's why the demolition must be a show, not just precision work. I need your flair on this one, Duo."

The demolitions expert flashed a grin. "You'll have it. Dogson's Street - I'll have to take the Green line then, right?"

The foreman shrugged. "Probably - and it's a lot closer to Grand Central, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Figure I'll be able to take a later train - that'd be great."

Howard gave a chuckle. "Commuting... I don't think I'll ever understand how anyone could-"

"Not everybody _lives_ at work, Howard," Duo retorted.

Grining, Howard took a fake swing at him. "Hey, don't mock my home. Some of the finest people I know live in trailers."

Duo rolled with the punch, made a grab for Howard's sunglasses, but didn't make it. Howard knew how to protect his more precious belongings - especially after repeatedly attempted thefts.

"I'll move one of the barracks over there this weekend so you'll have a place to leave your bag and grab lunch. We'll move the rest - including my trailer - when the job's done here."

Duo nodded, and took the lack of further words as a dismissal.

Therefore, it stung a little when Howard's next sentence hit his neck. "Oh, and I'm sending Trowa to help you out."

After a moment resembling a block of ice, Duo spun around, a deep frown on his face. He saw Trowa next to Howard, the boss' hand on the tall man's shoulder, Howard's harmless grin no match for Trowa's subdued smirk. "Please tell me you're kidding..."

Howard mocked offense. "What, you don't agree? You don't think Trowa can help out?"

Duo shook his head, and refrained from voicing the first answer that came to mind at that question, settling for the slightly more thought-through second. "It's not that, it's just-" He glanced from one to the other, threw his hands up in frustration. "Oh, forget it..."

"Good!" Howard patted Trowa's shoulder. "Now, you take good care of him and keep him out of trouble, okay?"

The smirk grew to a serene smile. Duo would have found it reassuring, if he didn't know better. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny the fact Trowa was an honest and arduous laborer.

It was his personal life that could be devious.

None of that mattered, of course. "Sure thing, Howard. Want me to meet up with you at Grand Central next Monday, Duo? I know all the subway lines, and-"

"I'll manage," Duo cut in, and started walking away. "I'll find you near the barracks at the new site. Right now, I have to help Matthews with the pavers - he's probably still struggling with getting them in a straight line."

Again, the smirk. "Don't they call it a curb?"

Duo rolled his eyes at the tremendously bad pun, and beyond that slight pause, he gave no other reaction as he walked off to lend Matthews a hand.

As usual, he clearly needed one.

---

The homeward bound was the regular crowded mess; trying to go through and then out of a big city even during the rush hour aftermath was never a solitary experience. Then again, at a certain critical mass of people, all turn invisible within each other - especially if your thoughts are elsewhere.

Duo's certainly were. While he was riding the Yellow line home, his thoughts were somewhere up Green; at an old factory complex due for demolition and rebirth in a different form entirely. It was the former that preoccupied him the most. Even without scouting the place, he knew it'd be a big blast - literally and figuratively. There was a wealthy audience to account for as well. Provided they got the permits Duo's artistic license demanded, they would get far more than they paid for - that is, far more than nothing. Of course, making such a show without shattering windows for blocks in all directions wouldn't be easy.

He grinned. Oh, this would be a fun job; those few seconds that took weeks, if not months to prepare, were so very much worth it - all the more so if he could make others enjoy it as much. That reminded him; he would have to trick Howard into giving up the trigger well in advance - he didn't want to bicker over it minutes prior to detonation again. Howard had pushed the switch on the Haynes Building last spring, hadn't he? Duo figured it was worth mentioning - and barring that, maybe slip Howard a copy of city regulations regarding demolitions. Those were somewhat strict when it came to who could okay a blast. Something about licenses, and such. Paperwork had never been Howard's forte.

Nor Duo's, but they got by.

He'd moved nearly on automatic to the train and found himself a seat. Even a few hours after the true rush for the line, the seats filled up. There were the young and elderly going for cheaper fare with the evening train, a few stressed office rats and a couple of easygoing, non-workaholic afternoon executives all making their way home to prepare for the next day, and the next, and the next, going along with an established daily routine. One of the traveling grannies asked if she could sit next to him, and Duo responded favorably - if somewhat absentminded.

In truth, he barely registered these things. Other than keeping his bag out of gram's way, he stared blankly out the window at the passing scenery, focused solely on the thought of how his daily routine was about to change. A later train in, an earlier home too, probably. It would leave him with a precious few more hours at home - and he was sure he wouldn't be the only one to appreciate that. There was always enough to do back home, and lately he hadn't had time to do much more than sleep.

When he'd first been hired by Howard, they had done remodeling and renewal projects in his vicinity - mostly refurbishing or complete sanitation and new construction along the shoreline of Stillwater, the nearby lake. Most clients were the wealthy owners of various cabins along the lakeside. These were valued plots, most zoned for recreational purposes - although many a 'cabin' there seemed more like a small mansion or outright palace.

When Howard's pasture had changed, Duo had decided to follow the company rather than apply elsewhere. His education was somewhat lacking in proper documentation. Sure, he had all the right licenses, and a rushed education in various fields to show for - if not with the best of grades. However, few companies were likely to consider him for employment. Even Howard had had misgivings about hiring someone in their early twenties to lead a team that was only a demolition crew part-time, and carpenters, bricklayers, masons or painters the rest of the time. Duo hadn't made Howard regret it, and it showed on the pay check, especially during good times - in which bonuses often flourished.

This had given him a lengthy commute, though. Howard had offered both Duo and the rest of his crew a small section of the barracks complex to live in, at least outside weekends. A few on the team had taken up that offer, others had moved - but not Duo. There were several reasons for this, one of which was the desire not to be completely separated from what he'd come to consider his family. Even though he was barely home more than to sleep and often came home too late to see the younger kids off to bed, it still felt more right than to shack up with his colleagues.

There was also the fact he didn't feel like being Trowa's roommate - again for various reasons.

Also, he'd miss overhearing Sister Helen's lullabies - a fact he was hard pressed to admit.

There were simply too many feelings tied to Saint William's - the orphanage he still lived at. Even though he was of age and then some, he'd stuck around. Eventually, he planned to find a place of his own, but for now it felt right to stay back and chip in at maintenance tasks. Even with the nominal sum he paid as 'rent and board', staying at the orphanage was by far the more economical choice.

The latter had been his own idea, really. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell would probably have let him stay on for free, but government funding and private sponsorship only covered so many expenses - and their rundown building was perpetually in need of patching somewhere.

Scholarships, part-time jobs and the unwavering support of Sister and Father had been the foundation of Duo's decent education. By routing some of his cash back to Saint William's, he hoped to give the other kids that remained unadopted the same opportunities.

Then again, so far he'd been the only one to achieve that dubious pleasure, though most of the children that spent more than a year or two at Saint William's Orphanage visited regularly, often lending a hand or even money, if they could spare either.

Even with the commute factored in, the cost of remaining at home was smaller than what the costs of living on his own or even in Howard's barracks would have been, and the saved money would come to use when he finally _did_ leave. The thought of that off-set much of the annoyance of the long, daily trips.

So did Sister Helen's cooking. Duo smiled to himself, thinking of the plate he knew was waiting for him in the fridge at home, probably with the regular note stating 'remember to reheat, dear' in delicate, curly penmanship. It was a highlight of the day, despite how he usually ate in solitude. Sister Helen would be busy with getting the kids to bed by now, and Father Maxwell would sweat over either the account books or short sermon drafts, if he wasn't indulging himself in other books, be it The Good One, or merely _a_ good one.

It didn't matter.

The train came to a halt again, rustling Duo from his thoughts. It took a second before he realized it was his stop and he scrambled for the exit. He barely made it off the train before it moved on down the tracks towards Hartford. A quick check verified he'd avoided forgetting something aboard. It had happened before, albeit on only a few occasions - and in those three cases, he'd gotten his bag back with little problems - and nothing missing.

He unlocked his bike, and made his way home. The hill was a killer on the homeward bound, as always. At the Johnson's place, Davey's window was dark, of course. Duo grinned to the empty glass. Usually, the grin came from the other side. The kid found great amusement in watching Duo strive up the hill. Duo was glad Davey couldn't hear him too, and realize it wasn't just exhausted breath that left his mouth as he challenged the hill. Neither of Davey's parents would have been happy to find their son had absorbed a few words unfit a drunken sailor, much less a child.

At long last, he saw the lights of Saint William's ahead of him. They were dimmed in the top dormitory floor already; the younger kids were already lulled to sleep, most likely. Duo thought he saw the candlestick Sister Helen was fond of using move through the far side of the dark room, heading for the other upstairs wing, and the slightly older kids. A lamp was on in Father Maxwell's study too. Although the local Catholic church had closed down years ago, Father Maxwell still tended the small flock left behind, and offered solace to many others as well - as his taking up the challenge of running Saint William's proved. With a grin, sigh and a headshake, Duo parked his bike in their garage and made sure to put the padlock back in place. He went inside and headed for the kitchen.

Dinner awaited him - and then his bed, and another day.

There was always tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The first achievement of Monday mornings - barring waking up in the first place - was to conquer the last hilltop before Stillwater Station, pass the Johnson's and make a spectacle of the trip down slope, partly attributed to the rust-red bike with loose wheels and looser chain, and partly to driver of said vehicle; grin and braid on display, bag clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

Yet, Duo's usual enthusiasm was dampened somewhat this morning. For one, there was his new schedule. The kids, as much as he liked them, were not the best little people to be around during bedtime or the morning ruckus. Now he was in a position to help out both during supper and breakfast, to Sister Helen's relief.

It started to dawn on Duo that his new schedule was perhaps a mixed blessing after all.

The other thing to subdue his good mood was the sight that greeted him as he reached the crest of the hill. As per usual, the train was already coming to a halt, and he was pressed for time. However, it was not the usual, sleek Inter-City Express shuttle; in its place was a relic of a train set with brick-red cars, easily half again his age old - if not more. With grin turned groan, he accepted this undesirable turn of events. He'd traveled with those old train sets before - but vastly preferred not to. Lexington Southern had replaced them on all but four departures - unfortunately, his new morning train appeared to be one of these four. Muttering some choice words about the railroad company, he swerved to avoid a perilously parked car.

Then there was the all-new crowd of commuters. It seemed a crowd now, mostly suits or suit-wannabes. Nearly the entire group busy boarding appeared to be office rats of one sort or another. Duo reached the bike rack, sought out a free space - which were still plentiful, as opposed to spots at the parking lot - locked his bike and ran towards the nearest open door.

That too had changed; there were far more of them, two doors to each car. The train itself was longer, five or six cars as opposed to the three or four of an ICE, according to his at-a-glance observation. As he got aboard and the train started moving, he made his next; the train wasn't interlocked in the same way. Crossing between cars was possible, but the doors looked heavy to push, and he wasn't sure where to push in the first place. He glanced at the flimsy swing door to the interior of the car, sighed and shrugged as he noted this car was marked as a quiet zone. Through the glass, he saw most passengers beyond the door were sleeping, or at the very least snoozing. He noted the cell phone ban too, but that hardly bothered him - as he didn't have one. A phone subscription was a luxury he could not afford, at present - or rather, he chose not to. The money was better spent earning interest, or invested in the occasional surprise for the kids at the orphanage.

Duo stepped inside and tried finding a spare seat. All the window seats were unfortunately taken. He passed the entire length of the car before reaching that conclusion. Resigned, he searched out the nearest available seat rather than head for another car.

That seat was one in a group of four at the very end of the car, the two seats by the window already taken. After quietly asking if the seat by the entrance was taken, just in case - and getting a no - he sat down. There weren't any tables in the couch groups of the older train sets, much less leg room. Duo stuffed his bag under his seat rather than risk putting it on the flimsy luggage rack above.

The eerie silence in the car, despite all the people in it, unnerved him. The car itself made plenty of noise, its old wheels and tired metal groaning and wailing with subdued agony at each mile traveled. Barring one or two mild cases of snoring and an unenlightened person rifling through a morning paper, the crowd within was almost soundless. From his aisle seat at the end, he could see down the entire car - yet another thing he found lacking; the ICE cars had at least been compartmentalized with fancy sliding glass doors. He looked at the window, saw the draw-down top of it and added air-conditioning to the list of things missing. At least it was _late_ summer now, so that wouldn't be much of a problem. Winter might turn chilly, though... Duo sighed again, gave himself a fatigued smile and leant back, burying the back of his head in the soft cushion.

Okay, so the old train set at least got _one_ thing right...

---

Heero's morning had transpired like every other. Barring the expected mild variations due to mostly human variables - none of them his own - he was on schedule.

Though he normally chose to ride in one of the cars at the far rear of the train, he'd shut off his cell phone and opted for the quiet zone today. He usually kept on call and preferred a place where he could use his laptop without being frowned upon. Despite being fond of the expression himself, he didn't like it returned to him. He avoided mirrors.

The last car of the train served his purposes of technophilia, given how it tended to be the absolute last car to fill up. However, it always did, both with people and their noise. This morning, Heero had wanted some tranquility within which to meditate. Granted, the murmurs of the car and its living contents still left much to be desired, but for a light case of meditation it would suffice.

Heero would never admit to anyone that it could be considered a nap. Certainly, he was beyond such trivialities.

The train decelerated as they pulled into the next station, cutting speed rather quickly at the end. The brakes screamed and the car shuddered to a stop. Heero frowned, glanced over the passenger beside him and out through the gritty old sunshade curtain to confirm that it was one of the 'nowhere' stops - Stillwater Station. He left a little spiteful thought for the engineer as well. The trip so far had been marked by this pattern of rapid acceleration and equally quick halts. Kangaroo driving was not limited merely to cars; apparently some drivers could do the trick with far bigger vehicles as well.

New passengers boarded. Heero sighed to himself at passing steps, closed his eyes and tried to relax again. He wished the train didn't stop in places like this - but he had to admit the number of passengers was reason enough for the railroad company to cater to. How this to all appearances quite rural area could spawn that many passengers was a mystery to him.

The car jolted as the train started moving, once more disturbing his fragile peace of mind. Heero opened his eyes again and glared down the aisle, as if attempting to stare holes in the small swing door at the end would help alleviate his temper.

There was another soft patter of shoes - most likely sneakers of some sort - coming down the aisle from somewhere behind him. Someone who barely made it aboard, he assumed. Said passenger passed him, and Heero found himself throwing a second glance.

Mainly because of the long pigtail. The young woman had a braid that reached all the way down to her waist, if not a little beyond. Out of its woven pattern, it had to be even longer. It certainly caught the eye. The beaten bag he almost missed. The way the tip of the pigtail danced at the brim of decency with the slight sway of hips, he did not. Yet, there was something amiss here...

Then the girl sat down, and he realized just what. She was clearly _not_ a girl. Immediately he looked another way, hoping he hadn't been caught ogling- He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts out. He'd made a mistake; a sizable blunder - but he didn't have to let anyone know that; nobody had noticed - he hoped. Most of all, he hoped the young _man_ hadn't noticed, that he hadn't-

From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw guy with the braid smiling in his direction. Heartbeat up a notch, Heero wondered if he _had_ been seen, and if-

And what did it really matter? He frowned to himself and glanced at the young man again. Indeed, Heero had to agree the man - no, he looked almost too boyish for that; boy it was - was handsome - both speaking in general terms, and in his own opinion. Certainly, there was nothing to being able to admit that, was there? He considered Wufei to be handsome, too. Then again, he couldn't remember a single occasion he'd stared at Wufei's-

Again, he shook his head, if only mentally. It was a mistake; he hadn't known better - now he did.

Yet, the braided hair was pretty.

And the boy _was_ handsome.

Heero was caught in similar thoughts, both deep and shallow, right up to the point where the train reached its final destination. Soon enough, the boy was out of sight, lost in the teeming masses of commuters scattering into Lexington. Out of mind stalked after.

By the time Heero stepped off the subway at Grenside Station, he'd put the incident behind him.

---

It didn't last. The very next day, he was reminded of it again. The boy with the long braid was apparently not a one-time passenger. This time, Heero caught glimpse of the transit pass as it was flashed to the conductor. That pretty much pegged the guy as a commuter, like himself. Still, Heero couldn't remember having seen the boy before - and he was fairly sure he'd recall this guy, given his rather unique hair style. Part of Heero's job was to detect oddities and abnormalities - the braid certainly qualified for that.

But it was still nice to look at.

The braid... Heero mulled on it. What could possibly make someone want go to such lengths in saving up hair? Granted, it was eye-catching, and oddly attractive. Heero had the quaintest desire to reach out and touch the coarse rope, but knew much better than to follow through. He satisfied himself with studying it as intently as inconspicuous glances could allow.

Which wasn't much.

His eyes drifted to the boy's face, the eyes of the other fortunately closed. Heero did not want to get caught; he was still uncertain whether or not he had been seen yesterday. - As there had been no immediate backlash, he didn't think so. Wrapped up in thoughts, Heero didn't notice when the train stopped in Vernon Falls, and was jolted as a short businessman asked if he could take the available seat next to him. After hurriedly nodding and waiting for the other man to sit, Heero returned to his studies, bordering on daydreaming.

He wondered what the guy with the braid was thinking, if not dreaming - there was the quirkiest smile on the boy's face, bordering on a grin. Worse, it was unsettling. Few morning commuters, especially in this car, looked anywhere near conscious - much less _happy_. For example, his new neighbor was already slumbering, eyes closed, mouth open. Beyond verifying that, Heero didn't offer the businessman a second glance; those were reserved for another.

On the homeward bound stretch, things would be different - then there was often an exhausted form of happiness in pure relief - but even then, true smiling faces were few and far between.

The boy tilted his head back a bit, which pushed the shade of his baseball cap further down over his eyes, reaching for the tip of his nose. Heero quickly looked another way, assuming the other was awake, or at least waking up. Minutes past, but the other didn't stir further. Tentatively, Heero resumed his observations, doing his best to act casual about it.

His gaze drifted to the bag tucked halfway in under the seat. It was a battered, tubular fabric bag, zipper along the side, filled to moderation. While the contents could be anything, the size and shape of the bag limited the selection. It might be big enough for a book or two, but something as big as his own laptop could never fit inside. Yet, the depth of the other boy's bag was greater than his own, almost bordering on a duffel bag. It looked soft and floppy - perhaps it contained clothes? Then again, why would a commuter carry a spare set of clothes - other than in a full suitcase during long-distance, long-term meetings and conferences?

Heero made several theories before they reached the end of the line - all of which he ruled implausible.

To his surprise, he saw the young man with the braid again on the trip home. However, this time the other seated himself by the window in a two-seater a few rows ahead - which made observations harder. Still, watching merely the back top of his head was enough to get the thoughts spawned earlier surface again. The entire trip home was spent brooding - but no conclusions were reached but one.

He wanted to know.

Three days of furtive glances later, he wanted to know even more.

---

Duo made a point to take a different subway train than Trowa back to town, preferring to wait the extra fifteen minutes than to spend the same period of time aboard the same train - and likely in the same car, if not even seat - as Trowa. He got enough of Trowa at work. Sure, Trowa wasn't a bad guy, per se - but Duo felt slightly uncomfortable with Trowa around when there wasn't some sort of chaperone present to keep him on a short leash. Supposedly, and fully according to his own testament, Trowa had changed since the incident.

Duo shook his head, not wanting to remember. He wasn't quite ready to believe Trowa had changed, and thus preferred a separate train, to save them both - but mostly himself - a carload of embarrassment.

It had happened before.

He didn't want to let it happen again.

Of course, that was the excuse, not the main reason. In truth, Duo opted for the later train due to something else entirely after that first day. At first, he'd wondered if he'd picked up a stalker. It took him those first two days to piece together that it wasn't a stalker, but merely someone who shared most of his commute.

Granted, there were many who did that, if you considered the train. A few, even if you considered the eastbound Green line - but there was only one who threw badly concealed glances in Duo's direction.

Duo hadn't really taken notice of it until the subway trip home that Monday. He remembered having seen the stern-faced Asian-looking man somewhere before, but it took him the trip to recall where, namely by following the other man to their platform. Duo prided himself not to get noticed in return; he'd picked up a trick or two of moving stealthily through a crowd during a less glorious period of his life - a thing of the past now.

Mostly.

He didn't make more of it than a coincidence that day. On Wednesday, when he again caught a glimpse of deep blue eyes targeting his general vicinity, he ruled coincidence out. He grinned to himself again. In truth, he felt a bit flattered by the attention. There wasn't anything creepy about the way the young Asian man sneaked peeks at him. If anything, the other seemed almost ashamed of it, and was definitely bothered, if not outright embarrassed by his own behavior.

Duo wasn't. It amused him; attention like this always did. As did what he suspected were mild cases of blushing on the stranger's faintly bronzed skin. Of course, there was the wrong kind and the right kind of attention. Duo's instincts, which were influenced by the primordial, suggested this was the right kind. His intellect, which was a tad more refined, recommended caution. He'd been burned by instinct in the past, something intellect kept reminding him.

Intellect got an even easier time reminding him once he showed up at the new site.

"Hey, Duo!"

He took a deep, calming breath. "Hello, Trowa..."

"About time you showed up - it's almost-"

"Hey, I still have five minutes on the clock. Don't sweat it. I'll just go change, and-" He glared at Trowa's amused expression. "Don't even _think_ about it."

Trowa's mirthful voice bordered on a laugh. "About what?"

Duo opened his mouth to answer, but decided to drop the matter. With a quick roll of his eyes, he stomped over to the sole barracks and entered. He locked the door behind him and changed, this time into a yellow-and-orange loose one-piece jumpsuit, similar to what Trowa reluctantly wore. His colleague was decidedly uncomfortable in construction jumpsuits. Perhaps they reminded him too much of organization, Duo speculated. At any rate, the jumpsuits served today's task better than jeans overalls. They weren't carpenters today. As Duo stepped out again, Trowa shoved a hard hat into his stomach.

"Here. We'll check out the warehouses today."

Duo nodded his assent, and donned the helmet. He didn't like it. The hard hat had a nasty tendency to slip just beyond the perimeter of his skull, so that the brim fell a bit too much over his forehead. At least this was one of the smaller helmets; some of the larger ones left him almost entirely without a field of vision.

Together, they began an assessment of what was left. Some of the building materials, mainly metals, could be cut away and sold as scrap. Most of the bricks and concrete would become landfill. A few forgotten artifacts had limited second-hand or recycling value. The refrigerator and desk left in the foreman's office they might fetch a small penny for. The same was the case with the couches in the canteen - but the benches outside would do little more good than firewood, if even that.

In a far corner of a large, mostly empty warehouse, Trowa found a small crate. He kicked at it. "What do you think, Duo? Think there's something of value inside?"

After waiting five seconds for an answer that never came, he turned to check, only to find Duo studying the flaky paint on the wall. At least that's what it looked like to Trowa at first glance.

Trowa put on a sly smile, crept up behind Duo and slammed his hands down on Duo's shoulders as he shouted "Duo!"

Startled, Duo took a deep breath to calm himself. "Geez, you scared me, you bastard!"

Trowa started chuckling. "I know - hey, what were you so busy thinking about, huh? Isn't all that often I see you so focused."

Duo glared at him, but to little effect. Finally, he mumbled "It was nothing..."

Trowa didn't believe that for an instant. "Like hell it was nothing - your mind was miles and miles away. Now, spill it, my friend."

He gave a quick snort. "You're not my friend."

Trowa gave his head a faint tilt as he put his arms akimbo, still smiling.

Duo's stern face broke out a slight grin of its own. "Okay, so you are... kinda."

Trowa nodded towards a bench and started walking over there. "So, going to tell me?" He sat down and waited for Duo to follow.

Duo shrugged and took a step forward, and another. "It's just... Well, it's just a stupid thought." With a sigh, he sat down next to Trowa. "It's probably nothing."

With a flicker of eyebrows, Trowa urged him on. "So?"

Duo put his hands behind his head and leaned back, staring into the ceiling. The corrugated iron above had big holes scattered about. He gritted his teeth. "Can't believe I'm telling you this... Look, I know it'll sound paranoid, but I think I've got a stalker."

Trowa's brows raised another notch in surprise - but that was replaced by curiosity soon enough. Duo seemed to know what Trowa was about to ask, and to Trowa's satisfaction he pressed on.

"It's a guy on the train. I swear, he keeps looking at me. Tries really hard not to be obvious about it." He grinned and threw Trowa a glance. "Guess I've learned how to notice when someone's ogling me by now."

Trowa snorted at that, but kept on smiling. "I never ogled you, not once. Though... You _could_ say I was _admiring_ your pretty little a-"

Duo chuckled, and the sound resonated throughout the empty warehouse. "Well, then this guy is practically worshiping it."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Okay, so I haven't caught him looking _there_, specifically - but I think he's interested. Tell you the truth, so am I. He's not bad looking, that's for sure. It's only been a few days, though. At least, I think it's only been a few days." Duo sighed. "I dunno..."

Trowa clapped his palm on Duo's shoulder. "Then go for it. A few _days_ already, and you haven't done anything about it?"

Duo pushed the hand away. "Not everyone's like you, Trowa."

Trowa chuckled. "And for that, I'm glad. All the prey in the world can support only so many predators."

Quickly shooting a glare at his friend, Duo didn't even try to hide the annoyance in his voice. "I really wish you'd stop thinking of people like that..."

Trowa shrugged it all off. "I might. So, what are you going to do about your secret admirer?"

"I suppose... I'll have to test the waters. Toss something in, and see what bites."

"Think he will?"

"Think he will what?"

Trowa's brows gave a swift, suggestive wiggle. "Bite?"

Duo mulled on it for a few seconds. He knew Trowa well enough to figure out what was going through his mind. "Oh, that's _way_ ahead of time, Trowa. Heck, I'll be glad if he joins me for a cup of coffee."

Trowa shook his head in resignation. "You're thinking too slow, Duo... You'll never get to the fun stuff at that rate."

It was Duo's turn to snicker. "Well, sometimes, the journey is more important than reaching your destination." He slapped his knees. "Okay, let's get back to work, Trowa - I think I saw a stack of old pallets over there somewhere..."

---

Heero had kept an eye out for a certain braid and the guy it was stuck on, but did not see him. He'd waited at the platform, planning to sit at a seat proper for more of his clandestine observations. At seven minutes to departure, there was no sign of his subject of study. Heero frowned, and boarded on his lonesome. Granted, he wanted to get another look - but he also wanted a comfortable window seat, preferably one at an end section somewhere, so that he'd have his back against a wall. For several reasons, he preferred not to have someone behind him take notice of him - or whatever he was doing. He eyed his carry bag. There were at least a dozen reports waiting to be typed up, and various small projects to be processed. His recent hobby of braid-watching hadn't been good for his usually productive commute.

He found the seat he wanted and set up his computer. He put his ticket where the conductor would be sure to see and inspect it without bothering him and delved into his work. With no braid in sight, he figured he might as well focus on something useful. He'd certainly ignored the smaller tasks for most of the past week, and had thus left himself quite a bit to catch up on.

It was with merely a face-forward frown and a grunt he answered when he heard the all-familiar question. "Is this seat taken?"

And so, it immediately was.

---

Duo glanced at the computer screen. The Asian-looking man was so focused on his work, Duo couldn't help but wonder what it was. Half a dull memo on safety procedures during fires later, Duo sighed. He even dared a peek at the other's pretty blue eyes - but they looked cold now, and were overly focused at the screen. It didn't even look like the guy's peripheral vision took notice of him, and being ignored like that after having been watched so intently by the same guy felt somewhat frustrating.

Duo considered making a slight spectacle; anything to gain a second of attention, so he could either verify or denounce his theories on the last few days. Finally, he opted against it. He did not wish to make a fool of himself. Besides, it was the other who'd taken an initiative, of sorts. Doing something trivial like starting a conversation was also inconceivable; his handsome would-be-admirer didn't appear to know he even existed, let alone sat beside him. Plus, what was he supposed to say? 'Nice laptop?' Possibly followed by a 'Can I sit _there_?' No, that certainly didn't feel right. Better to wait and see if the guy would do something, or say something, anything to follow up those suddenly vexing glances.

Thus, Duo decided to wait it out - and wait, he did.

---

The speaker system of the train car crackled to life. "Next stop, Stillwater."

Duo glanced to the man at his side. For the last hour, the clicking of keys had driven him nuts. Not once had the other guy as much as even moved - other than his hands, that is. After several days of stolen glances, there was now nothing, nothing at all. Duo started to wonder if it really had all been in his head. Could he have imagined that the gorgeous guy had been looking at him? He frowned, almost scowled into the collapsible tray table mounted on the back of the chair before him. He didn't like the thought of being ignored. The idea he'd deluded himself into believing some stranger was interested in him was he liked even less. Least of all, he liked the tempered rapping of keys. For a split second, he was tempted to just yank the computer away from the man beside him, for no other reason than to gain his attention.

Of course that would probably be the _wrong_ kind of attention, so he promptly scrapped the plan. Even if he had wanted to go through with it, there was no time left. The train slowed down. As it was about to grind to a complete halt Duo got up, took his bag and walked through the compartment to the nearest door. He could hardly wait to get out. This day more than most, he needed the fresh air outside - and if he got to a place solitary enough, he considered screaming.

Yet, he didn't want to give up hope. He'd try again tomorrow; he was certain the Asian-looking man had stared at him earlier, and he was determined to find out why. If it wasn't some sort of desire, perhaps it was curiosity about his braid. Duo had gotten enough stares to know there were some who liked what they saw, and some who saw nothing but a freak.

Both were hard to ignore.

---

As the train door hissed open in the distance, Heero let his fingers rest, hands hovering half an inch off the keyboard. As they came up, his clammy wrists clung to the laptop. His fingers hurt. He cracked his knuckles, and stretched his digits as best he could to avoid cramping. The wrists got a rub, too.

After slight hesitation he dared look out the window, only to see the back of the guy with the braid. He was struggling with a bicycle lock, from the looks of things. Oh, Heero had definitely noticed his fellow passenger - granted, not until the conductor came by to inspect their tickets. That slight disturbance made Heero look away from the screen, and he'd seen the handsome man sitting next to him. Then, he had panicked. He'd wanted a meeting of some sort, wanted to get an occasion to talk to the guy, and now that it had finally come - he'd fumbled it away. Fear had paralyzed him to the point where he'd gone right back to working on the reports, a desperate cover to avoid saying or doing something wrong - albeit this also prevented saying or doing something _right_ - which he only now had time to realize.

And now it was too late.

And he had a sudden craving for ice cream.

---

That the first thing he did upon returning to his big, empty house - other than yet again ignoring Fluffy the Fourth's plea for water - was to get a big plastic can of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and retrieve a large spoon from the top drawer. He sat down on his couch, turned the television on and paid a shred of attention to the mechanical laughter of a sitcom studio audience while digging in. The taste soon became bland, and he fetched a bottle of chocolate sauce and a small can of multicolored cake sprinkles to aid the flavor. He grabbed some napkins too; he had a feeling this would get messy.

It did.

Especially after the doorbell rang.

The first three times, he simply ignored it. The fourth, too - only this time he heard a key being inserted, followed by the click of the lock. Heero fought back the groan. When he'd given that one spare key away, he had suspected he'd live to regret it. Of course, he hadn't gambled on it being this soon...

He reached for the remote and switched the TV off - but it was already too late; the other had honed in on the sound.

"Heero? Are you in here?"

Heero gave a resigned sigh. "Here..."

"Oh - Hi, Heero."

Heero glanced in his guest's direction. "Hi, Quatre..." If anything, the blond boy's smile made him feel worse. How could someone look that chipper, and still get so incredibly devilish when it was something he wanted? If it wasn't for a slight gender mismatch, Heero would have guessed it was Quatre Elvis had sung about. Devil in disguise, indeed...

At least the smile lifted into surprise. "Ice cream?"

Slowly, Heero nodded. "Felt like it, that's all. Want some?"

Quatre shook his head. "Oh, no thanks, I was just-"

"Sit, Quatre."

He did, at the vacant end of the couch.

"What do you want?"

Quatre hesitated for a few seconds, not sure how to approach the matter on his mind. "Well, I _did_ come over to ask about your plans for the weekend, and remind you about that cactus-"

"Fluffy."

He nodded. "As you wish - remind you that Fluffy could use some water, but then I found your door locked. When you didn't answer... Well, I got worried. You're always home at this hour, and I thought-" He bit his lip. "Oh, it doesn't matter."

With a bothered grunt, Heero put the half-empty box of ice cream on the table to melt, turned the TV back on and flipped through the channels to a news network. He wanted background noise and some form of distraction to prevent further questions from Quatre.

Even after they had sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes, watching the news, it was clear it didn't work. "So... Who are you thinking about?"

Heero was caught by surprise. He'd expected the question, but with 'what' much rather than 'who'.

The blond imp had the nerve to smile. "It's obvious _something_ is distracting you, Heero - and that something is often a some_one_." He nodded toward the box of near-liquid ice-cream, chocolate sauce and sprinkles, "Especially when there's ice cream involved." He paused for a moment. "Is it?"

In his search for another focal point, Heero glared at the primly dressed news anchor. At length, he gave a reluctant nod.

Quatre sat up a little straighter, folded one leg up on the couch and turned towards Heero. "Okay, tell me. I want all the details. I can't even _remember_ the last time you had any form of love sickness." He gave it a brief second thought. "Except that girl at your office some time ago - the one with the pink-"

"Fine," Heero snapped. "I'll talk, just don't remind me of her... She's coming back, you know."

"She is? Really? I thought-" He gave his head a swift, clearing headshake. "Never mind. Tell me about 'someone'."

And Heero did; as best he could, anyway. He told of how he'd seen the braid, and then the braid's owner. How he'd felt attracted to this stranger, attracted despite him being another guy. How he'd studied the man's handsome features through many a stolen glance - and how he'd messed up so greatly only a few hours prior, when he'd lost his chance to actually talk to the guy. By the end, he kept his face hidden in his palms, elbows resting on knees. "And it's all _your_ fault to begin with," he muttered through his wrists.

"_My_ fault?"

Heero made a slight smirk. "Your bad influence."

Quatre grinned at that. "Maybe. I was wondering if I could ever get you to join me on the 'dark side'."

He snorted. "_You_ can't." Pause. "This guy might." Heero shrugged dejectedly. "If _he_ is on the so-called dark side. Maybe I'm the only one of us that has crossed the line."

"If he's still in the light, it's a pity. If he's not, he'd be stupid not to want you." Quatre chuckled softly. "It's kind of cute, though. Here you are, having shunned relationships for as long as I can remember - except that brunette in Junior High. You dated for a while, didn't you?"

Heero nodded. "She got fed up with me pretty quick."

"Perhaps... Well, there you are, alone for so long - and now you have a crush the size of a truck on someone you haven't even _talked_ to yet?"

"He talked to me," Heero stated in his defense.

Quatre chortled. "You mean him asking for a seat? That's not the same, Heero - and you know it."

Heero huffed at that. Of course, Quatre was right. He was _always_ right - especially in the things Heero wanted him to be wrong in. Still... "And not a truck."

"Oh?"

"Try a small country, or something."

Again, the blond grinned.

Heero gritted his teeth and sighed again. "I can't believe I blew it like that..."

Quatre scooted closer, wrapped his arms around Heero and rested the tired man's head to his chest. "Oh, don't worry," he practically whispered, while rubbing sooth-circles on Heero's back. "You could just try again."

"No... Wouldn't know how to come back from... well, that. Especially if it wasn't coincidental that he sat down next to me. If he's really interested, I blew it by ignoring him. If he's not interested, I'll blow it by asking him. Better to stay low and keep observing."

"Looking from a distance, and stalk him?"

Producing half a smile, Heero snorted. "Maybe..."

"You really feel like giving up? Like you said, he could be interested."

"He could be psychotic."

Quatre chuckled. "Then he'd be your perfect match." Heero prodded Quatre's side with his fist, but joined Quatre in snickers. As tranquility returned, Quatre pushed on. "You should give the guy a chance, Heero - give _yourself_ a chance, for that matter. Strike up a conversation and ask his name. Invite him out for coffee or something. There's no harm in doing that, even if he _does_ turn out to be as straight as an arrow."

Heero left Quatre's embrace and straightened up. He could only take so much cuddling at once - he still had trouble admitting he liked it, only now there was someone other than Quatre he- He shook his head. "I don't think I could do that. What if-"

"What if you crash and burn miserably? Well, maybe you'd end up with a black eye courtesy of a someone 'twisted' in hairstyle only..."

Heero snorted.

"But at least you'd _know_ then - and if things go bad, at least you'd be able to get over the crush, rather than linger on."

"And if I got rejected and couldn't get over it?"

Quatre grinned. "Then, my friend, you really _are_ doomed - and this guy would probably dominate the back of your mind for the rest of your life. You don't warm up to people easily, Heero - and you certainly don't offer yourself to others in the way you seem to want to with this guy."

He grunted in acknowledgment.

"And who knows - what if he's open to suggestions? I mean, isn't it hard to believe him sitting down next to you was a complete coincidence?"

Heero shrugged. "Not really. There aren't that many seats in the train, and-"

Quatre sighed. "Fine, be that way, always depressing and pessimistic."

"Realistic."

"That's a load of hooey, and you know it. Admit it, Heero."

Heero declined to answer. Instead, he reached for the melted box of ice cream and the spoon, and scooped some the goo into his mouth.

Quatre just smiled and let Heero stuff himself. "So... About why I came here in the first place... If you're not doing anything special this weekend, want to come over to my place? Got a few new DVDs I think you might like."

"Sure," Heero casually replied between mouthfuls. He would not let the ice cream go to waste.

After waiting a moment to see if there was more than the distant acceptance, Quatre got to his feet. "See you Saturday, then. Seven okay?"

Heero nodded curtly.

"Okay - bye, Heero - and I hope you're going to follow up on that guy. Not every day your best friend finds someone he fancies, and tells you he's-"

Heero figured out where that was going, and intercepted it. "I didn't say that."

"Oh, _sure_. You just happen to stalk another guy, but you're not-"

"I did _not_-"

Quatre grinned wide. "You will. You have it bad, Heero. Don't brood on it, act on it. Trust me, nothing good will come of waiting this out. I've got experience on that, and you damn well know it. I say go for it. Or him, rather."

Heero refused to answer, and focused on his ice cream. In the neglect, Quatre finally left, dropping a cautious reminder about Fluffy the Fourth on the way out; something about not wanting to attend another unceremonious cactus funeral at the compost heap.

Not that Heero paid attention to this; his mind was otherwise preoccupied. Specifically, his thoughts centered on the mental image of the dangling tip of a braid, swinging back and forth like a pendulum on an increasingly attractive backdrop.

Quatre was absolutely right - he had it _bad_.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning was a wet one. The sky had kept open for business all night and the ground had drunk as much as it could. The rest was left in puddles, and yet there was more water coming down. This did not make Duo's bicycle ride any more enjoyable, even though he had one advantage on most venturers through the rain; his bag held dry clothes to change into. Of course, he couldn't do that until he reached his destination, short of giving the morning commuters a spectacle or acting the contortionist in the cramped train bathrooms. His raincoat helped offset the soaking, but his refusal to wear matching pants and rubber boots ensured he still got his share of it. At each puddle he didn't avoid, the wheels added their gleeful help.

To his credit, Duo barely slipped on the pedals twice. There was much cursing - perhaps more of that than actual pain. Metal can be so unforgiving on soft and delicate things. Why it is so that the bikes for _ladies_ lack the accursed crossbar, rather than bikes made for men, is nothing short of a mystery. Likewise the shape of most bicycle seats - but Duo had learned to tolerate that much. Perhaps it was merely someone's revenge for high heels.

As per usual, Duo barely made the train. He secured his bike and hurried aboard the nearest car. The bicycle wasn't much to look at, but as a professional scavenger, Duo knew even scrap had value to the right people.

He made a quick sweep of the interior, only to find all the window seats taken. However, another observation made him grin. Immediately, he sought out the light tapping of keys. "This seat taken?"

His would-be stalker looked up, and Duo took great delight in the flash of surprise that washed across his face. It was covered up quickly, but not quite fast enough. It was enough; Duo was certain there was _something_ to those conspicuous glances - all that remained to figure out, was what.

Heero felt his throat go dry, and tried to swallow as imperceptibly as possible while showing off his best poker face. Neither attempt was entirely successful. The man's grin was deeply unsettling - in a good way, Heero decided. Or rather, mostly good way. He shook his head, tried to calm his heartbeat. "No," he finally managed to croak out.

Duo nodded, took off his raincoat and bundled it. He sat down and put the bag and bundle at his feet. "Thanks," he offered.

Heero acknowledged with a curt nod, and focused on the screen again. For several minutes, his fingers merely lingered at the keys. The procurement report he'd been working on had lost all purpose save one; an escape. He was certain the other's choice of seating hadn't been a coincidence. That conviction did not prevent doubts nagging at his resolve, and they were chipping away at Quatre's supportive words of advice as well. Even uttering a single word as a starting point became an impossible task.

Duo wasn't faring much better. Again the computer got all the attention he wanted a small piece of, and again he waited for the typist to make a smidgen of a move. Certainly, Duo entertained the thought of taking matters into his own hands - or mouth, rather - but he did not want to be wrong about this. He didn't like to cause scenes he couldn't easily escape from.

Thus, they both waited - and much too long.

Without another word between them, they reached Lexington. One thing changed, though - Heero saw Duo leave, and much to his surprise he found the stranger with the long braid leading the way to the subway. He kept a little distance; he didn't want to be thought a stalker.

When he saw the end of the coarse rope of hair vanish onto the Green line train, his nervousness grew. Was this merely a coincidence, or-

Brooding, he barely registered the 'doors closing' call, and got aboard just in time. A quick check of seats revealed only a single free one, and the familiar guy seated by the window next to the spot was grinning directly at him. This did not help Heero's heartbeat the slightest. With unsure steps he made his way over to return a question. "This seat taken?"

Duo shook his head. "Nope."

Heero nodded, and sat down. Granted, it had been a long time since he'd actually _asked_ for a seat on the subway. On the express train, the mild courtesy was more appropriate. Words were nearly useless in the drowning noise of the subway cars, both from the train itself and the passengers shouting to carry conversations over ambient noise.

Except perhaps this time. But no words came to mind, much less lips.

Ten minutes of tense silence later, Heero got up and prepared to depart. Only then did he dare glance at the other, and was rewarded with a direct grin. The car stopped, and Heero rushed out, fighting the warmth building up in his cheeks. There was no doubt in his mind that the other knew. His observations had most definitely been noticed - yet, the handsome devil with the braid seemed content in doing nothing.

The flash of teeth and the playful tint in a pair of blue-shaded eyes haunted his inner eye the rest of the day at the office, taunting him, almost beckoning him to make a response of some form - any form.

And still, he hesitated.

---

Duo was more than a little frustrated that the morning's chain of events hadn't provoked an actually _useful_ response. Still, as he strove to separate salvage and scrap from pure junk at the new site and jotting down notes on the same, the hasty exit and the faint blush of his would-be stalker stayed with him. It made him smile without thinking, and though Trowa never actually asked about it, Duo could tell from his occasional curious glance that he was dying to know.

Duo was willing to let him.

---

Heero didn't wait at the platform that afternoon. As soon as the train was set up he went aboard and found himself a window seat. He glanced at his carry bag, and after a great deal of consideration and a rapid loss of nerve, he took the laptop out. He was too afraid to go without a cover, should-

"Anyone sitting here?"

He could swear he saw his own reflection in shiny ivory - or was it in those sparkly blue eyes with the odd purple shade, rather then the wide grin?

At any rate, Heero was yet again barely able to stutter out a "N-no."

It was all the encouragement Duo needed to sit down. This time, however, he went for his bag and fished out a compact, curled-up comic book. He wouldn't let the other one hide alone this time. Also, it was a way to give the man a topic of conversation; a starting point - not that he really expected the other to ask what he was reading.

Predictably, neither said a word, silently praying the other would.

At Stillwater, their ways parted for the weekend.

---

Heero's weekend pretty much centered around two things; mentally kicking himself for not daring to take an initiative, and hanging out with Quatre. Nobody he knew had a DVD collection quite like Quatre's, both for size and content. Even some of the more obscure titles Heero wanted to see could be found in Quatre's digital library. On the odd occasion when he pointed out a missing title, it would have a shelf space there in a matter of weeks. If left to his own devices, he could lose himself for days in Quatre's collection. The one night a week he came over had to suffice, and usually did.

Of course, this time Heero's regular Saturday night entertainment came at an expense. Quatre was more than a bit curious to his progress with the handsome stranger on the train - and when Heero reported he hadn't really made any, Quatre gave one of those soft sighs of his that spoke volumes. Heero fought a cringe.

"Heero, why don't you try _talking_ to the guy?"

Heero scratched his neck, just below the collar. "Well, I did."

"You did?"

"He asked me for a seat. Twice."

Quatre frowned. "And that's it?"

Heero took a profound interest in the DVD shelves. He began skimming titles as he muttered the answer, somewhat embarrassed. "No. I told him the seat was free - oh, and I asked him for a seat too, on the subway."

The blond man rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Heero... When I said 'talk to the guy', I didn't mean-"

"I know," Heero mumbled. "It's just... whenever he's around, my mind freezes. I can't think of anything to say. The guy just... stuns me, somehow. I'm almost willing to believe there's something hypnotic about the way his braid swings - like those watches hypnotists use."

Quatre grinned. "Well, you did say it reached all the way down to his butt. I can see how the backdrop of such a pendulum could be distracting..."

Heero gave his best friend a fierce glare, but it had next to no effect on someone so trained at deflecting it.

"What about his name? Do you have his name? It's silly to keep going on calling him 'the handsome guy with the braid', don't you think?"

"I told you, I didn't talk to him other than about the seats. He didn't talk about anything else, either."

"Okay, if that's our only option, let's call him 'Brady'."

The name did not please Heero, and his frown showed it. "'Brady'?"

"You know, 'braid-y'? Until you gather up the nerve to ask him for his _real_ name, we should at least have something to call him, right?"

Heero rolled the eyes, and resumed browsing the shelves. He found an old comedy he'd wanted to watch for a long time trapped between a cheesy sci-fi movie and a tearjerker flick. He picked the case out and handed it to Quatre.

Quatre took it, opened the cover and put the disc in the player. "So... On Monday, you ask Brady for his real name, okay? If you don't, I might have to do something drastic..."

Heero sat down in the couch next to his blond tormentor. "Such as?"

Quatre gave a carefree shrug. "Perhaps I'll arrange a business meeting in Lexington someday - one that begins at a time which makes your morning commute the most convenient way to-"

Heero glared at him as threateningly as he could manage. "You wouldn't."

Face blank, Quatre wiggled his eyebrows once. "Try me."

Heero stared at him for the longest time, but lost the contest. It was clear Quatre meant it this time. Heero groaned in defeat, put his face in his palms and heard the cheerful music play from the speakers.

Quatre chuckled, patted Heero's back in comfort. "So, next weekend, I want to hear all about Brady - starting with his real name. For now, let's just enjoy the movie, okay?"

Heero peered out through splayed fingers. Slowly, he nodded.

If nothing else, the movie let him think of something other than a handsome man and his braid for a few hours - a guy that now, thanks to Quatre's helpful comments, had been labeled as 'Brady', even in his own mind.

He swore to replace the nickname quickly. He prayed that it was not - by some twisted cosmic irony - his _real_ name.

---

Duo's weekend was anything but quiet. Then again, he'd grown to like the hustle and bustle of Saint William's Orphanage during weekends. With school out for the summer, weekday and weekend were fairly similar at the orphanage. Discipline was largely lax, but sufficient to keep the kids from getting into too much trouble. Over the years, Sister Helen had worked out the balance that appeared to work best.

As most of Duo's time back home, it went to either chaperoning the kids, helping out at the household with dishes, laundry or cooking, doing some quick repairs to the aging building or tending the garden. While not officially part of his rent, the gang at Saint William's was still his family, and it was still his home. Helping out felt right.

Being with his extended hodgepodge family pushed most thoughts about a jittery but good-looking guy with deep blue eyes out of Duo's mind, and unlike Heero's, Duo's weekend was a fairly enjoyable one.

And as all weekends, this one too came to an end all too soon.

---

After spending two and a half days listening to Quatre's soft urgings and admonishments to 'seize the day' and actually _talk_ to the object of his fascination - 'Brady', that is - Heero was growing ever more ready to do just that.

Yet he still hesitated, not being sure he could actually do it.

Monday morning brought rain - not that Heero cared much either way, once he finally got on board the train. Even without an umbrella, his light coat was sufficient to keep the wet gusts at a minimum level of annoyance in the quick trips beyond shielding roofs and means of transportation.

The rickety old dark red train approached Stillwater Station. Heero glanced out as the archaic wooden platform sailed by, the train coming to a halt. Still, he couldn't see Brady anywhere. He shrugged. Perhaps he'd simply missed him, somehow. Perhaps Brady was wearing something different today - a raincoat Heero hadn't seen before, maybe. Perhaps he had just slipped into one of the other cars before Heero noticed.

He waited five minutes, but did not see Brady anywhere. In the end he sighed, closed his eyes and thought little more of it.

---

At work, the day passed painfully slow. Some of the tenants enjoyed making big uproars over mere trifles, as if to show they had power over him.

Heero made certain a few select loudmouth executives would have minor trouble with their key cards in the near future.

He made his way to Lexington Grand Central, as oblivious to his fellow commuters on the subway as always. That changed once he reached the right train platform, though. The Inter-City Express was already set up, merely awaiting its passengers and the proper time to depart.

Heero leaned up against a nearby brick wall. He waited and watched, hoping to catch a glimpse of a particular young fellow with a long braid and a broad smile. The problem was to avoid being obvious about it. At first, he pretended he was checking his carry bag, then that he was browsing the information board with the train schedules. After seven minutes of waiting and only the same time span until the train was to depart, he decided to abandon the attempt. If Brady saw him standing there like an idiot, only to react once _he_ was in sight, Heero believed he'd feel utterly foolish.

He didn't like the thought of that. Heero boarded the train and found himself a decent seat amongst the ones still vacant.

At Stillwater Station he looked outside with fervor, but he did not see anyone with a long, dazzling braid step off. He sighed to himself, taking solace in that there was always tomorrow.

---

Tuesday remained moist. While the main drizzle had passed, the day started out foggy, and small light showers cleared the air throughout the day. Heero kept his office window open to take advantage of it, despite how the city noise from outside disturbed him. There was something wrong with the air-conditioning, and for some reason, the janitors were reluctant to deal with his office. Perhaps the delay was their way of vengeance for recent cutbacks in budgets and benefits to their department.

As another big truck rumbled by on the street below, Heero opted to make a quick inspection of the building - and maybe afford himself a large lunch, while waiting for the air in his office to cycle around a bit.

The fog had made observations tough that morning. The slight valley Stillwater Station was located in made it a haven for the earth-hugging clouds. Heero had hoped to see the seductive grin on the return trip, but he had no such luck. Even though he waited on platform until merely a minute before departure this time - and suffered a second-rate choice of seating because of it - he did not catch so much as a glimpse of Brady. All he accomplished was getting some curious stares from fellow passengers, both as he studied the train schedule intently for fifteen minutes, and then as he sat in one of the couch group aisle seats by the door with a grim, brooding face, staring blankly ahead and thoroughly scaring the kid seated directly across him.

---

Wednesday passed, and there was still no sight of a braid with a good-looking guy attached. Brady remained missing.

At the trip home, this time seated in a comfortable window seat with a collapsible table for his laptop, Heero began wondering what could have happened. Perhaps Brady was sick, or even on vacation. There were a thousand perfectly sound reasons why he wasn't making the commute, and just as many nonsensical ones. None of them were particularly comforting.

By Friday eve, Heero felt decidedly depressed. The laptop screen glared back at him, but he couldn't focus enough to work on anything. All he saw was that wicked grin, those seductive eyes, those tempting lips - or, as the image of his fantasies turned around and walked away, the soft sway of hips that made the end of the long woven hair dance against a firm ass.

If anything, Heero was miserable for not daring to act sooner. If only he had dared to say something the week before - dare do something, anything.

But he hadn't.

When he got back, his absentmindedness made sure Fluffy the Fourth nearly drowned. The thorny regent survived by mere willpower. One could not afford to grow soft in the Yuy household. The cacti's three predecessors had certainly learned that lesson - if a little late.

Fortunately, a quick call from Quatre made sure he had someone to be sullen with, and so he lost yet another weekend to Quatre's extensive DVD collection. He felt a bit better - but the image of fantasy stuck to his mind's eye. Wisely enough, Heero considered himself lucky to have such a good friend as Quatre. The blond quickly picked up on his unwillingness to speak of the issue of Brady and made neither inquisitions nor renewal of threats - but it was all too clear he wanted to know.

Heero wondered if he might be ready to speak of his absolute failure next weekend, should Quatre dare ask him then. Time heals all wounds, both the visible scratches, and the tears at your soul.

For the most part, at least.

---

Duo's week had been fairly dull.

The week before he and Trowa had gone over the new site in detail. They had taken note of anything that had the slightest of salvage value. The rest was nothing but debris which needed to be torn down and freighted away, or used as rubble where needed. Hammond Industrial Park was about to become Hammond Terrace - or as Howard had dubbed it, 'hip' was going 'hot'.

Duo had spent this week back at the old site near Salinger, again within his old commute schedule. With Howard's input, plans would have to be made for how to best deal with the new project.

Howard was in a good mood. He usually was when one of their assignments came to a close within the limits stipulated in their contracts. Especially this time, as their finishing a little early afforded them a bonus. It was expected this would reflect on the crew when Christmas came around - barring that none of them fouled up the new job before then.

Other than finishing up a picket fence for the last of the cheap yet respectable homes, they were done. All that remained after that was moving the barracks to Hammond Industrial Park and clean up the plot where they stood now. A new place for their work camp had been prepared in a corner of the park.

Howard stuck his sunglasses across his forehead, and studied the lists Duo and Trowa had brought him. "This is good - very good. Seems like Hammond Industries had a lot of small goodies they didn't take with them. These plates here," he tapped the paper. "What are those?"

"They're the ceiling of a ramshackle warehouse," Trowa answered. "Still attached, but it shouldn't be too difficult to take them down. No significant corrosion on them, either."

The old man grinned and rubbed his goatee. "Good, good... What about this item down here - a four by four by six feet open box of..." He turned to Duo. "What does it say here, son? Can't read your chicken-scratch all that well."

Duo kept his smile. He knew Howard could read it - if he held the paper a little closer. Like a few inches away from his eyes. Howard didn't like to admit his natural eyesight was failing, and on days when he forgot or misplaced his contacts - such as today - he used any number of excuses to avoid the issue. "A box filled with nails, Howard. Three inch standard and in mint condition, as far as I could tell. Maybe we can cut down on expenses."

Howard nodded. "Good thinking. I'll talk to Harvey about it. Carpentry is his field, so he'll get a vote in the matter." He finished skimming the list, and slammed it back on the small collapsible table. "Good work, boys. Next week we start salvaging. We'll have to prepare all the barracks for the move first, though - I've ordered transportation for this Friday. We should be up and running at Hammond on Monday."

"What about dumpsters?" Trowa asked.

"Already filed the order. We should get a few by next Wednesday. That's for the light junk and stuff we can't recycle. I've rented some bigger machinery for heavier junk - like the buildings. I think we'll be able to knock down most of the small ones without explosives."

Duo grinned at the mention of his specialty. If only the city engineers would let him do it with flair this time... "And the paperwork?"

"Have it in there," Howard stated, pointing his thumb at the trailer behind him - his own trailer. "Need you to help me fill them out after lunch, and then we'll file everything. With luck, we'll be permitted to blast in a month or three, all depending on how fast the red tape comes through." He got to his feet, stretched until his old bones gave audible pops and cracks.

Trowa gave the slightest wince at the sound. Duo made a mental note of that fact, determined to crack his knuckles at first opportunity.

"Well, boys - go give Randall a hand, would you? Told him to start preparing the barracks for transport. We'll need to tie everything down good. Wouldn't want to repeat what happened last time. Cleaning out the lunchbox was not my idea of a good Saturday night."

"Or mine," mumbled Trowa, remembering that incident all too well. Having to help tidy up the mess of the rattled canteen barracks post-transport to Salinger had cancelled a perfectly good date.

Fortunately, he'd been able to make up for it with another the following weekend - and the one after that.

Nobody seemed to complain how infrequently Trowa slept at the barracks from Friday to Sunday. Then again, they all knew. Trowa could brag with the best of them - although he was kind enough to let a few select incidents pass.

After all, Duo had threatened with things worse than murder if Trowa ever dared talk about them.

And so, Duo's week passed quickly. Lost in the turmoil of work, he almost forgot a certain good-looking Asian fellow.

Almost.

---

Monday morning had not even a cloud on the far horizon. Unless you attended school, in which case you were complaining loudly about the recommencement of studies. If you were merely commencing, you would not yet have gained the experience to dislike formal education.

Davey Johnson had that experience, and was not a happy boy. He appeared to be sulking when Duo came over the hill and saw the kid being reluctantly corralled into the Johnson's Suburban. Duo gave him a grin and a taunting wave as he went by. Davey stuck out his tongue, but withdrew the grimace before his mother noticed.

Duo chuckled, gave a slight whoop as gravity came to his aid. This earned him a glance and a headshake from Mrs. Johnson - not that he noticed; he had trouble enough keeping the rusty bike fairly balanced as it raced down the hill towards the waiting train. As per usual he made it aboard at the last possible minute. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, regaining his breath.

This time, he'd jumped aboard one of the rear cars. With a shrug to acknowledge the fact he went inside to search for a place to sit. It wasn't as there was a lack of choices.

Duo was about to go for a seat roughly in the middle of the car shaded by a lack of window, when he heard the soft tapping of computer keys. He grinned as the suspicion hit him, and he looked in the general direction of the sound. Sure enough - further down, close to the end of the car, seated with his back towards him, Duo recognized the fuzzy brown mop of hair he knew belonged to one particular Asian-looking man with a set of wandering blue eyes.

For a moment, Duo wondered if he should even bother, but decided to go for it anyway. Tempted as he was to simply sit down next to the guy, Duo chose not to. Instead, he walked past - with deliberate slowness and just enough shuffling of feet to attract attention. He finally sat down in the aisle seat of the four-seater at the end of the car, on the opposite side of the Asian man, as to have a chance to see his face partly through and partly above the seats.

Sure enough - as Duo turned to sit down, the tapping of keys abruptly stopped. Moreover, the confused eyes of the other were trained directly at him. _Score,_ Duo thought to himself, and grinned right back. The other broke into a cautious smile, and looked away as his cheeks gained the slightest touch of a flush.

Heero was delighted, greatly relieved it appeared he had another chance. It didn't seem like the man nicknamed Brady was much bothered by the attention Heero gave him - rather the contrary. He had a feeling he had been deliberately baited. Still, merely to _see_ the other again was wonderful.

He dared glance up again, not caring how warm his face felt. It didn't matter. Brady's mirthful eyes were trained right at him. Heero looked away again, almost imagining the handsome man snickering. Heero frowned to himself, struggled to regain control of the way his body reacted. He tried to think of a plan, think of something to say, something to do, anything to get closer.

In the end, he never got that far. For the entire hour from Stillwater to Lexington, all that went between them were obvious glances and knowing smiles - but not a single word, not even as they hurried off to the subway where they boarded separate cars in the confusion of the crowd.

Heero vowed to offer a word at the next opportunity. Duo did the same.

When the opportunity showed later that day on their return trip, however, the resolve of both faltered.

---

The entire week passed in a similar fashion. Both wanted to talk, neither dared. They exchanged glances, but never words, shared smiles, but never seats. Oddly enough, neither of them really cared. Duo found himself enjoying the passive attention, and Heero was content with merely knowing he still had a chance - should he ever work up a nerve to do anything about it.

By Friday, their relationship had advanced to the point where they nearly greeted each other with soft nods. Strangers still, yet not quite.

By Saturday, Heero had gotten quite the earful from Quatre about his lack of courage and effort, and when Trowa came visiting Saint William's to help patch up the roof before the winter, Duo got his share of teasing for his faltering initiative as well.

Then came Monday.

---

Some things are too good to be true. You want to believe them, but in your heart you know they are false. They merely haven't had the time to show it yet. And, of course, they prefer to show it at the most inconvenient moment.

Duo's morning was progressing well enough. He had escaped the breakfast brawl at the orphanage in reasonable time, but had then been delayed by his bicycle. The contraption was fighting him every bit of the way up the last hill to Stillwater Station - but he was fairly used to that.

The Johnson's Suburban was already gone when Duo passed their home. At least it marked the end of the ordeal of pedaling, and the start of a prayer that the brakes still worked. Fortunately, they did - not that Duo even tested them before the very end of the trip. Briefly, Duo touched his chest, patting the small cross he knew hid beneath the few layers of clothing as a way of saying thanks.

However, the first divergence of the day became apparent at the same time. Down at the station, a train pulled in - but not the rickety red old train set Duo was used to seeing on his new morning schedule. In its place came one of the spiffy, new ICE train sets, gracefully pulling to a halt.

Duo reached the bicycle rack, and made his usual flair of dismount-and-lock. He made it aboard only on the good graces of the conductor.

The train felt almost empty - it _was_ almost empty. Still, Duo didn't mind. The prospect of sitting in a _comfortable_ seat all the way to Lexington was delightful. A seat with legroom, even. He found one, put his bag away, sighed contently and wiggled down in the reclining seat. He closed his eyes, wanting to rest until the conductor got there. He wanted to enjoy this - especially how fresh the car itself smelled, by comparison to the old train sets. Moreover, with so few passengers, even this regular car offered near total silence.

Then again, even the quiet zone cars on the old sets wailed more than any car on the ICE sets.

It was too good to be true.

So of course it was.

---

Heero had heard the news on Sunday evening. Unlike many of his fellow commuters, he was prepared. Unlike many of those who _were_ prepared, he didn't make plans for alternate transportation. While he did own a car, he barely ever drove it anywhere, preferring to rely on public transportation. The car was a hazard to drive now, a relic merely a whim and sentimentality away from the junkyard. Buying a new car was out of the question too, since there would be no free garage space for it.

So, as on every other business day, Heero showed up at Hartford Station to await the 07:40 train from Wilkinshire to Lexington.

As he had expected, it was pretty much on time. The fact that it was an ICE set rather than his old, trusted morning train didn't surprise him much either. Some of the other commuters were unnerved at the fact, much too used to routines to take new situations at face value - situations like a replacement of train sets. They wanted to know why. The few who knew told them. Many consequently changed their plans and went back to their cars.

The doors closed and the train moved. First to Stillwater, then to Blue Ridge. Heero napped the whole way, knowing what was ahead.

When the announcement came a few minutes before they reached Vernon Falls, Heero was unfazed.

---

The same could not be said for Duo.

_"We regret to inform that because of a derailment north of Vernon Falls, this train will end its route there and return to Wilkinshire. Buses have been set up for passengers heading for Lexington. Cabs will be available for passengers headed for Leigh. Passengers transferring to local trains headed -"_

Duo fazed the rest of it out, and muttered a curse or two for himself. He should have known he wouldn't have the luck to get a comfortable ride all the way in.

He cursed the derailed train for good measure. Maybe he'd find a conductor or other representative for Lexington Southern to complain to. Of course, he didn't think he was likely to find any such person not _already_ under siege by angry commuters. Few things are as powerful as an angry mob - and as out of control.

The train pulled up at Vernon Falls station. The lucky ones weren't going any further. The not-so lucky ones were going to Leigh. Duo could see the tiny cabs lined up on the far side of the station. Cab companies and drivers were always available to make an extra buck.

Charter buses were something different altogether.

Duo followed the mass of people to the far side of the station. There were no buses there yet, and as the passengers of Leigh rushed to the cabs there were fewer and fewer of those too. The curb outside the station building filled up nicely with people. The waiting commenced. A few dug out cell phones to call in to inform their various bosses, co-workers, employees, friends or loved ones they'd be late.

Half an hour passed before the first bus arrived. It was swamped immediately. Duo didn't even get close to the door before the driver and conductors were ordering people out again. They couldn't have people standing in a charter bus, after all. Being seated in them was bad enough.

Fifteen minutes later, another bus - and the same course of events. Duo cursed, wondering if he should use the almost childish sharp-shoulder tactics some of the businessmen used to get aboard. He decided against it. Better to be a little late. Besides, there were fewer of them waiting now. Another bus or two, and they'd all be heading for Lexington.

Then - after another fifteen minutes - the next train from Wilkinshire headed for Lexington showed up, adding greatly to the number of commuters impatiently waiting for further transportation. Duo took a deep, calming breath and trotted off in search of a pay phone. Sometimes, being too stubborn to own a cell phone was an inconvenience.

Then again, he didn't have many to call in the first place. The few people he called friends he either lived with or saw almost every day - and there were precious few of those he wanted to call without good reason. He had one now, though.

He found an old coin-op set over at the corner, and searched his wallet and pockets for change. Satisfied he had enough for a call, he unhooked the receiver and dialed the number for Howard's cell phone.

---

Heero had expected there would be some delay in his commute. Even so, he had not left home earlier than normal, for two reasons. For one, he thought that since the railroad company had had since yesterday afternoon to arrange alternate transportation, they would have gotten it fairly well organized by now. This was obviously not the case - there weren't enough buses, and they came much too infrequently to suggest there was a coordinated schedule for them. This lack of administration grated his senses, but beyond a quick muttering, he let it slide.

The second reason... he caught a glimpse of after the first ten minutes.

Brady looked pissed. That much was understandable. Heero didn't take delight in waiting for a bus, either - especially as there were no benches nearby to rest on. The best alternative was to lean up against the stone walls of the station hall itself. A few patient souls went inside the hall; there were a few benches there.

Heero didn't. He was enjoying the view. There was something amusing in watching the many expressions that flashed across Brady's face - even if most showed frustration, anger, resentment and disappointment. For some reason, Brady made them come alive in a way Heero hadn't thought possible before - and even in a positive light, despite the negativity of emotions.

When the first bus showed up, Heero deliberately refrained from trying to board, as he calculated Brady wouldn't make it. He was right. He used the same tactics for the second bus, and when the next train from Wilkinshire unloaded its passengers onto the sidewalk, he kept Brady under observation, wanting to see his reaction.

When Brady walked over to the pay phones, Heero followed, trying to be discrete about it. He was working up the nerve to talk to Brady. He struggled to think of something appropriate to say, something that wouldn't be suspicious, but would result in him knowing 'Brady's' real name.

His ever helpful mind pretty much came up blank.

---

The hums were unbearably long. Duo had taken a gamble. Howard did have a cell phone, but he was renown for misplacing it. His last one had been buried under one inch of concrete. The number was unlisted now, but it had made an interesting sales pitch for the house, with the foundation sounding off the first few beats of 'The Flight of the Bumblebee' at the realtor's push of a speed-dial button.

At long last, someone picked up. "Yeah?"

Duo hesitated. That certainly wasn't Howard's voice. "Trowa?" he asked cautiously.

"Hello? Anyone there?" came the answer.

"Trowa," Duo said, much louder this time. The crowd all around made for a good background clutter - and things didn't sound very quiet on the other end either. Perhaps they were busy dismantling that roof already. "Trowa, it's me, Duo?"

A circular cutting saw groaned around Trowa's voice, almost drowning it out. "Do? Do what?"

"No, it's Duo! Duo Maxwell!" Duo hurriedly looked around him, wondering if anyone was giving him odd stares given that he had nearly shouted into the phone. It wasn't until he looked along the station wall that he saw anyone paying him any interest whatsoever - and it was _him_.

Duo's jaw hung a little loose, and mophead made a slight smirk back at him, leaning up against the stone wall. In the distance of a phone call, the shrill noise of the saw died off. "Duo? Duo, is that you?"

After chewing a little bit of air, Duo had the clarity of mind to answer. "Uh - yeah. Hi, Trowa. Look, is Howard around?"

There was a chuckle. "Probably. Problem is knowing where, _specifically_. Want me to leave him a message?"

Duo nodded to himself. "Sure. Tell him I'll be late today. There's been a rail accident outside of Vernon Falls, and I'm waiting for a bus ride into Lexington. Might take me a while - I've already waited here for a damn hour."

More snickers came from the other end of hte line. "Okay, I'll let him know. See you when you get here, Duo."

"Yeah... Thanks. Bye, Trowa."

"Bye."

There was a click on the other end of the line. Duo's eyes still hadn't left the Asian-looking man, much like their counterparts hadn't left him. Absentmindedly, Duo hung up the phone. It took two tries to make the receiver stay put. He took a few steps towards his onlooker, but then decided differently. He stopped and leaned back against the stone wall, once more waiting for the other to take the initiative.

---

Heero was certain this would be it. This time, they'd actually speak to each other. Or Brady - no, _Duo_. His name was Duo. Duo Maxwell. He thought a silent prayer for having been granted that small gift. Still, Duo might not appreciate his all-but-staring. Heero half-expected Duo was coming over to give him a piece of his mind - and possibly a knuckle handshake to the face.

He was almost disappointed when Duo stopped halfway there, leaning up against the wall. He felt he had to do something, say something - get things moving again. For a few minutes, he was at a complete loss as to how.

Then it struck him. An eye for an eye... and a name for a name. He searched his pockets for his cell phone, flipped it open and started dialing Wufei's number. Halfway through, he hung up. No, he wasn't just going to report in to the office this time - he had to find some way of-

The spontaneous plan came to him. He smirked, and dialed the number for the switchboard in the reception, deliberately taking a few steps towards Duo, planning to walk past at just the right moment. It hummed three times before a chipper sounding woman picked it up. Heero had met the woman in person, and knew the voice hardly ever matched her sour facial expressions - or the menthol cigarettes and permanent plume of smoke about her.

"Hi, this is Heero Yuy." A garbled reply came first. "Yes, that one." A toned down insult came next. Heero ignored it, not even making a mental note of it. "Listen - I need to leave a message for Wufei Chang. He's with-" He chuckled. "Yeah, the peepers. Could you let him know that I'll be late today? The train has been-" The lady at the other end made a quick reply - evidently, Heero wasn't the only commuter in the Worthstone Building currently short a train and a proper phone number. Of course, Heero _had_ proper numbers to call, including Wufei's - but this was the easiest way to deliver a second message - and from the corner of his eye, he saw that it had been received.

---

_Heero Yuy_, Duo mused. So, that was the name attached to the handsome face and fussy hairdo. At first he'd thought it was 'hero', but it was lengthened somewhat and stressed funny. 'hiiro', it sounded more like. In the end, he decided for a compromise between first impression and intonation, for both pronunciation and assumed spelling. 'Heero Yuy' sounded both exotic and enticing enough.

Heck, pretty much any name beat 'computer-guy-who-ignores-me', 'brown mophead', 'not-so-stealthy-glances' or plain old 'gorgeous'.

Then there was his laughter. Slightly nasal, but damn charming. That half-curve of lips as he projected a smile into the cell phone... Duo didn't pay much attention to what was said, exactly. He focused more on the voice, on the slight movements of facial muscles. He didn't have all that much of a choice; Heero had stopped right in front of him.

When Heero finally hung up, he made sure to give Duo a very obvious glance. Heero smirked, and could barely contain the urge to give Duo a wink for good measure.

Yet, they both remained almost as if frozen, their odd standoff broken only when three more buses pulled up at the curb. They both turned to look, and without coordinating beyond giving each other the occasional glance they both headed for the last bus of the line-up. It seemed by far the least crowded.

Heero stepped aboard first - that is, not until he was certain Duo would board the same bus. He blatantly ignored the first available double seat, and moved further back, all the way to the end. The final row of seats suddenly made him make a mental connection to the last row at a cinema complex - thoughts that hastily connected with Duo. He smirked, enjoying the thought - but decided against sitting there. Instead, he chose the double seat at his immediate right side.

Passengers filed into the bus, and predictably they spread out, starting at the front. Given how most had boarded the first two buses, Heero didn't expect this one to fill up entirely. This gave this seat some privacy, and-

Duo approached, also ignoring all other seats, at last stopping at Heero's. Grinning, he asked "Is this seat taken?"

Heero struggled to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He felt stupid for feeling that way, but if it was means to a most desirable end... He shook his head, tried to smile back.

It came off more smug than friendly. It didn't deter Duo, though. He sat down and put his bag between his legs, halfway in under the seat.

The last passenger boarded, all in all leaving the two with a small space of their own at the back of the bus as it started moving. The butterflies danced even harder, and there was the oddest tingle racing along his neural pathways. Heero had locked his eyes front the moment Duo sat down, afraid to even look. The bus turned hard to the left, and Heero found himself blessing the cramped nature of charter bus seats as Duo's hip and thigh brushed against his own. He dared a glance from the corner of his eye, but no more.

Five minutes went by in quiet delight over the rushed bus driver and the sharp corners of city streets. Then, they hit the fairly straight highways.

Duo was just about fed up by then. It was much too obvious Heero wasn't going to dare speak first - so it was up to him to take the initiative. By now he was certain he wasn't getting the wrong vibes - but he still wanted a cover. This was most definitely his chance for that. "Hey," he said, tapping Heero's shoulder. "Do you know what's causing all this?"

Startled at first, Heero made a ghost of a smile and nodded. "A train derailed yesterday. They're still working on clearing the track. I thought they would have gotten it done last night, but..." He shrugged.

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, that's efficiency for you." He sighed. "Hope it won't result in busing more than today."

"I wouldn't be so sure - you should at least assume they'll have trouble this afternoon too."

"Probably... Caught me completely by surprise, too. Didn't hear about it until we reached Vernon Falls." Duo groaned softly. "I should have _known_ something was up when I saw the ICE, and not the old crap..."

That throaty sound was something of the most pleasant Heero had ever heard. Of course, he added it to a mental list of sound files reserved for entirely different purposes - daydreams. The not entirely innocent kind. He did his best to avoid making his smile a leer as a few clips flashed his mind's eye. Still, he struggled to think of what to say next. Precious seconds went by.

Duo came to his rescue. "So... Where are you headed? - I mean, what's forcing you to Lexington?"

"Work," Heero answered. "I'm the building manager of the Worthstone Building - it's on Grenside Street."

Duo nodded. "Haven't heard of the place - but the job sounds important."

Heero chuckled as he scratched the back of his left hand. "I suppose it sounds more fancy than it is - but it's a decent living."

Duo gave a polite grin.

It took Heero a few seconds to figure out the proper continuance. "What about you?"

"I work for a small construction company. Demolition, scavenging and putting up cheap housing, mostly. That's why I'm always on the commute. Have to go where the job is, right?"

"I suppose..." Heero hesitated again. "Uhm, you don't exactly _look_ like a construction worker..."

Duo laughed good-humoredly at that. "I'll take that as a compliment - yeah, I know. I'm not hired as muscle. I'm mostly there to handle explosives and set up demolitions. Beyond that, I sorta help out wherever they need me - light carpentry, simple wiring, basic brickwork, gardening - that sort of thing."

Heero made a quizzical expression. "Gardening?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We build the homes all the way up to the end - we make the picket fences and lawns too." He paused to shrug. "Get them started, at least. We don't always have time to stay to see if the seeds grow into anything. Depends on how many houses we're putting up on the same street."

"You sound like you're good with your hands."

Duo gave him a blank stare. Heero bit his lip. How had he made _that_ slip of tongue? He didn't mean it like that, but given how many times he'd been caught looking it was only natural if Duo thought he meant something different entirely. Then Duo smiled again, and Heero's nerves calmed somewhat. "Maybe I am... Molding explosives and handling sticks is more my area of expertise, though. I like to make fireworks."

Heero almost choked on his own breath. Oh, Duo certainly knew how to make implications in his comeback - if they _were_ implications, and not merely figments of Heero's overactive imagination. Heero shifted in his seat, affected by the flashes of daydreams, imagining Duo doing what he'd said; molding and handling sticks, triggering fireworks - but not along the lines of plastique, dynamite or gunpowder.

Again came the uncomfortable silence. For two whole minutes, Heero struggled to push out a sentence along the lines of 'want to go grab a cup of coffee sometime?' - but couldn't get the job done.

Duo helped out again. "Uhm... No offense, but what does a building manager _do_, exactly?"

A bit taken aback at first, Heero gave a vague snort, amused. It was a valid question. He'd asked pretty much the same thing to Simmons & Simmons when he first got the job. At least he had a better answer. He began talking, mentioning the quarrels with the clients and staff, struggles over budgets and duty rosters, the layout of the building - he kept talking, tossing in small, insignificant anecdotes here and there. Duo laughed at several of them, and each time, Heero swore to provoke another. He found a significant liking for Duo's laughter. It wasn't malicious, not excessive, just... perfect.

After a while, Duo told some stories from his place of work too. Granted, he did not flesh out anywhere near the detail Heero had. Then again, Duo didn't feel the need to pour out his very soul, like Heero had.

Their luggage wandered into the conversation at some point. Duo told him the bag contained spare sets of clothes, a comic book, a lunch box and a few other necessities. He didn't disclose the _full_ contents, or in detail.

Heero almost did.

Then again, his carry bag pretty much contained only his laptop and its accessories. He usually had lunch at the fourth floor cafeteria, and what paperwork he had to deal with was on the portable computer. He had little need to bring other frills to the office.

When they reached another slight silence as they entered Lexington, Heero decided to investigate another thing that had been bothering him. "I didn't see you on the subway last week..."

Duo grinned at that. Heero fought back the building warmth in his cheeks. Fine, so he had just about admitted he had been on the lookout for Duo. He didn't care - he wanted to know why Duo hadn't been on the same train - or the subway.

"Well, I didn't go up to Hammond Industrial Park last week - that's where we're setting up shop now. Had to go back to Salinger to make arrangements. You know, paperwork, plans, all that boring stuff."

Heero resisted the urge to state planning wasn't boring. At least he'd learned why Duo had been absent. He hadn't been sick, hadn't been fired - and most importantly, hadn't reverted permanently back to his old train and subway schedule.

The bus came to a halt outside Lexington Grand Central, and its passengers exited with haste, all of them late for one thing or another. This included Duo and Heero. They shared the occasional soft smile as they hurried towards the subway station.

As they walked, doubts began gnawing on Heero again. "Hey, Duo."

Duo brightened at the mention of his name, glad Heero had picked it up. It was the first time Heero had spoken it aloud, and he liked how the Asian's slightly accented and nasal voice pronounced it - even if it was pretty much the same as how everyone would say it. It was just a little more... _special_ when Heero said it. "Yeah?"

"Uhm... Is your company going to work at Hammond Industrial Park for long?"

Duo shrugged. "Probably. Why?"

Heero copied the gesture. "No reason. I was just curious." He fought back the urge to cheer at that little nugget of good news. At least this meant Duo would share his commute schedule for the indefinite future. He'd have another chance to talk, another chance to get to know more about the guy with the braid - and perhaps some day, he would work up the nerve to ask Duo out for that cup of coffee, or something.

His imagination was more than happy to supply options for 'something'.

Heero's ears were somewhat reddened by the time they reached the subway platform.

As luck would have it, the Green line train pulled in merely seconds afterwards, the crowds whisking them both inside. They were too far apart for a conversation now, separated by the moderate mass of people trying to get aboard the car. They were left standing, trading smiles and the occasional grin at a distance. When they reached Grenside, Heero fought his way out, but not before giving Duo a nod in goodbye. Duo waved in return - and that was that.

Despite being late, and way off his regular schedule, this particular Monday at the office didn't turn out too bad, in Heero's opinion.

Of course, his mind was brooding on a face, a voice, a long braid - and now also a name.

Even Wufei's slightly worried inquiries couldn't bring him entirely out of his daydreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexington Southern had wizened up by the end of the day. The line was not cleared yet, but at least the company had arranged for more buses - and moreover, they had worked on the organization of them. This meant the departures from Lexington Grand Central were fairly regular, to the relief of weary travelers.

On the other hand, for two of the commuters this sudden industriousness caused mild frustrations. The buses were on fixed routes now - some went directly to Wilkinshire, others directly to New Edwards, some straight to Hartford, and the rest either to Leigh or to Vernon Falls, the latter making an extra swing to Blue Ridge and Stillwater afterwards. Thus, Heero and Duo enjoyed separate buses on the way back - or rather, they didn't.

Still, it had been a good day for them both. Even small trifles encountered at work didn't bother them anymore; they had each other's names now. Granted, that was far from what both wanted - but it was a beginning. Daydreams took over most thoughts for the separate bus rides home, and the same subtly followed them into the night.

---

Getting up in the morning is a pain for most of us, especially if it disagrees with your daily rhythm. Being ushered from the comfortable nest that is your bed and into a semi-awake condition by the shrill beeps of an alarm clock is not the best way to start a day - but it is a common one.

On Tuesday morning the track had still not been cleared for traffic, and Lexington Southern chose to set up buses going directly from the various stations to Lexington for the morning commute. They hired cabs for other transfers.

Tuesday was starting to act like a Monday.

Therefore, it was with much relief Heero noted the train had been set up at the usual platform come that afternoon. At least the homeward bound stretch would be fairly comfortable. There was much to be said for normality, as any creature of habit would know - Heero included.

With some expectations, he sat down in one of the four-seater groups, next to the window. He waited, and as luck would have it, not in vain. Through the window he saw a familiar face come up from the stairway to the passages below the platforms. He caught himself just before he tapped the window to let Duo know where he sat. Again, good fortune made Duo head for the nearest entrance, as well as make the left turn that sent him down Heero's way.

Duo finally saw him, gave Heero a smile and a nod. Heero returned the gesture. "That seat taken?" Duo asked, pointing to the window seat across from Heero. Heero shook his head, his own smile bordering on a smirk. "Great," Duo exclaimed. He sat down a bit too fast, almost bouncing up again, and put his bag on the aisle seat.

At that point, the rest of the train as well as the passengers seemed to fade away - at least in Heero's experience. Fortunately, with his carry bag occupying the seat next to him, nobody shook him from this peculiar rapture by asking him for its state of vacancy.

They didn't speak, not at first. All there was, were looks. Some out the window, some at other people boarding, many at each other - but not even in those were anything significant said; nothing more than what they were signs of. Interest. Attention. Expectation.

Satisfaction.

For a while, at least. "So... who are you going home to?"

Heero had been glancing out the window again, taking in the rapidly passing landscape, and was somewhat startled at the question. He tried his best not to show it and slowly turned to face Duo, giving a slight sigh. "No one... I live alone."

"Oh." Duo had a hard time not grinning. He'd expected as much, but would rather not hear 'my wife', 'my girlfriend' or even 'my mother' from Heero's lips. Or 'my son/daughter'. Better to be safe. He had enough kids to cope with at Saint William's. The most bitter to hear would have been 'my boyfriend', though.

"You?" Heero finally asked, lifting his gaze to strike Duo directly with soft blue.

Duo sat back in his seat, still grinning sheepishly, unsure of what other face to put up - and just as unsure of how to answer. "My family," he finally replied.

Heero's face fell just a bit at that. "Oh..."

Duo chuckled, almost glad to see that mild disappointment - because not only did it mean there was interest in his living arrangements, but also that he got a chance to cheer the handsome guy up again. "I still live at home," he added. "It's a lot cheaper than getting a place of my own in the city."

Heero brightened up at that. He'd been worried for a second - still, his answer felt pathetic compared to Duo's. It had been that of a loner. Then again, he was hoping Duo might help him improve that part, given time. He smirked to himself, but did his best not to show Duo. He'd let Duo know of the plans eventually - preferably right after he was sure Duo's answer would be 'yes', or variants thereof, expletives and gestures optional.

That was but a distant dream, though. Even getting this talk going was tricky enough.

Talk - right, it was his turn to say something again. He blinked, not sure how many seconds had passed in silence, even less sure of what to say next. He had to say something, anything - especially since Duo was about to look out the window again. "Uhm... Nice weather today." Mentally, Heero kicked himself. To the observant eyes, gnashing of teeth within closed lips could be inferred.

Still, it was enough. Duo started laughing. He knew an idle line when he heard one - perhaps it was better than a cheesy pick-up line. "Yeah, I suppose..." It still left his imagination showing Heero serve any number of bad pick-up lines, though. Some lay it on thick with flattery, and didn't seem to suit Heero one bit. Some made Duo want to jump him right there.

None were really spoken outside of Duo's head, though. Perhaps he'd clue Heero in on them at some point.

The rest of the train ride went by in pretty much the same way. One of them served a random casual remark, the other answered - but no conversation was ever truly started. Neither of them dared open up, much less ask the other out for as much as a cup of coffee.

Yet, simply spending that hour on the train together was good enough for a start. As the train reached Stillwater, Duo got up, got his bag and waved Heero goodbye, getting a similar gesture in return.

Duo didn't fail to notice Heero watching him from the window. Heero knew it, but didn't care. It was okay now. If Duo had a problem with it, he could just tell him. At least it would give him another chance to talk - and should he feel desperate enough, perhaps even a chance confess his interest - ask Duo how he felt about coffee, perhaps.

That was not to be today, though. As Duo mounted his bike, the train started moving again, ushering Heero home to Fluffy the Fourth.

The cacti got on another drinking binge that night.

---

Wednesday wasn't quite as good. Albeit the trains were back on track, Heero managed to miss Duo on the commute in - or vice versa. Heero had scouted for the wayward bicyclist, saw how he made it aboard - but in another car, much further back. He waited impatiently, kept looking over his shoulder expectantly - but to no avail. The train was pretty much packed. As they reached Blue Ridge station, Heero sighed. Duo had probably figured the same, and gone for a nearby seat.

Reluctantly, Heero gave up the seat he'd been saving to an elderly lady upon her archaically polite request.

---

Duo rushed out of the train once they reached Lexington. Sure, he'd wanted to look for Heero - but he hesitated. He did not want to come on to the guy too strongly, just in case Heero was only looking for friendship, and nothing more. Duo hoped - no, _knew_ there had to be more. If only he could make himself fully believe that.

There was also the case of three bicycles blocking the aisle. With no real freight car, three hapless tourists had dragged their bikes aboard - and with no good place to put them, they'd left them blocking one of the entrances and parts of the adjoining aisles. Duo decided to let the conductors fight them rather than start an argument of his own. It was obvious enough Heero had to be beyond that hurdle, but Duo did not want to make a fool of himself in front of the whole trainload of passengers - much less Heero.

Instead he had found a vacant seat and commenced brooding, counting the minutes until they reached Lexington. It brought some minor glee to overhear the bickering between bicyclists and conductors.

Unfortunately, his master plan of finding Heero on the platform and casually strike up a conversation fell short of one crucial element.

Heero wasn't there.

---

A bit disgruntled at not having gotten a chance to talk to Duo again, Heero decided to go up through the main hall of the train station and perhaps catch a few newspaper headlines on the way. It wasn't that he was avoiding Duo - he just had a feeling seeing him now would leave a tad of resentment in his words as he pretty much felt he'd been stood up, no matter how false that feeling was.

He smiled weakly to himself, shook his head. They'd only just met, and still he was irked by such a small trifle.

For the entire day at the office, he regretted skipping the chance of seeking out Duo on the platform.

---

Duo was grumpy. He'd waited for ten minutes at the platform, trying not to look too conspicuous as he scanned the crowd for one particular individual. As it were, the missing person was nowhere to be found in the passing crowd. Not easily, at least. By the time Duo had given up, he had already missed the first subway train going up the Green line, and he had to wait for the next.

Howard was not impressed with him being late - but not overly surprised either. Duo had made up for it by staying fifteen minutes extra.

And now he was paying for that, rushing to catch the homeward bound train on time.

All that meant nothing when he finally boarded, though. He grinned once he found Heero in the same four seater as the day before, very glad to see the other one smile at his arrival too. Duo nodded to the two seats opposite of Heero. Heero gave a curt nod of his own, and Duo sat down. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

That was all. They didn't say anything else for a good while, not with words. It was all unsure smiles and quick looks while a few more stragglers boarded and got seated. Nobody asked for the seats next to Heero and Duo. That was just as well; they might not have registered the question.

It remained that way until they've passed Leigh. By then, both had begun looking elsewhere, a bit bothered by their own indecisiveness, and a tad annoyed the other wouldn't take the burden of starting a conversation. Then again, what could you say to someone you didn't even know? Someone you wanted to talk to, but without a clue as to where to begin?

Heero finally caved after Duo had spent three full minutes looking out the window, to all appearances bored. "Uhm... What are you looking at?"

Minor jolt. "Huh?"

Heero made a nervous half-smile. "I said, what are you looking at?"

Duo shrugged, glanced out at the passing landscape again. "Nothing, really... I just noticed that they've begun the harvest."

Heero raised a brow.

Duo chuckled. Heero's expression simply looked too funny. "Hey, I grew up in a rural area - heck, I still live there. I notice these things, that's all. See out there?" He nodded at the nearest field. "That's the third combine harvester we've passed so far."

Heero looked, noted the combine in the distance.

"It's a really old model too. It doesn't even have an enclosed driver's compartment - see?"

Heero nodded. He had seen. He just didn't think it a worthwhile topic for conversation. Still, it beat the deafening silence. "It doesn't look safe... What if the combine tilts over?"

Duo grinned. "Then you've got one squashed farmer. Wouldn't worry about it, though. The area around here is pretty flat - and those old things weren't made to climb hills."

Heero's brows closed in on each other. "There's more than one type of combine?"

Duo was mildly surprised Heero didn't know even that much. "Yeah, sure there is. I mean, you wouldn't use a wheat combine to harvest corn. And there are lots of types of combines - some are good in steep terrain, others can only be used on big flats. The really big combines have really wide cutter bars and high capacity, but they'd be hell to maneuver in hilly or rocky areas." Quick glance out the window, eyes widening a tad. "Heero, look at that one!"

Heero did. It was- "Another combine."

Duo nodded eagerly. "Yeah - biggest damn thing I've ever seen. Just _look_ at-" Duo stopped himself, noting Heero did not seem to share his appreciation for large farming machinery. He sighed, leaned back in his seat. "Sorry... Guess this isn't your thing, huh? I probably sound like a real hick, and-"

"No!" Heero cut in, a bit too loud. He moderated himself. "No, you don't. You sound... enthusiastic, that's all. I'm afraid I'm not up to speed on the details of agriculture."

Duo snorted. "I bet you haven't even seen cattle or hogs or sheep for real..."

Heero's brows met again at the insult. "I'm not _that_ much of a urban brat, Duo. I might not have been born and raised on a farm, but I know how to spot the difference between cows, pigs and sheep. I'm sure you've had more experience than me with all of them, but-"

At that point, Duo burst out laughing. Heero merely frowned, at a loss what was so incredibly funny. Duo slowly regained control of himself. Getting skewed looks from fellow passengers sped the process up. "I'm sorry," he started at last, leaning in, voice low. "I suppose you're right," he added, ending with a wink. "Cows, hogs and sheep... pink-skinned or otherwise."

Heero remained lost for a few seconds, but finally made the connection. He could feel his face heating up. "I didn't mean it like that, I-"

Duo flashed a grin. "I know. That's why it's funny."

Heero disagreed. He loathed embarrassments. This one was likely to stick around in his mind for a while. He turned to look away, but Duo would have none of it.

"Oh, come on..." It didn't work. Duo leant back with another sigh. "Anyway... It's not like I expected you to be a vet, or a zookeeper, or something. Can't really see you as someone taking care of animals - you don't strike me as an pet person, either."

While not intended to, that remark still hurt a bit. Defensive, Heero attacked. "Do you?"

"Hm?"

"Take care of animals?"

Duo thought it over for a minute, then started snickering. "Well... I suppose you can say I battle some partially domesticated beasts every day. They can get nasty if they don't get their breakfast on time."

Heero flagged a brow at that. Perhaps Duo really _did_ live on a farm, then. But what sort of animals? Wild horses?

Silence intruded again, and they were fast approaching Vernon Falls.

"It's not that I hate animals..." Heero mumbled.

"Oh?"

A bit sulky, he nodded. "I just don't have the time to take care of them. I'm gone most of the day, and my responsibilities at work-"

Duo gave a soft smile. "Look, I'm sorry - I didn't mean to offend you earlier."

Heero shook his head. "No, it's okay." He was about to add that he did have Fluffy, the cacti. Then he remembered reading something about the significance of plants given to you by your loved ones; how they were tests at how good you could tend to another life, and by extension, your lover, or future children. Heero didn't think that being on his fourth cacti - and the fact that Fluffy remained the sole oxygen contributor in his house - was a worthwhile signal to give Duo.

They went quiet again, and other than a quick goodbye at Stillwater they found nothing more to talk about.

Mild misery tainted both of their evenings - Duo with guilt for making Heero feel bad, Heero wondering whether he should look into getting a fish tank, or some other form of low-maintenance pets. Perhaps a spider, or even a snake. He wasn't sure he wanted an animal he'd risk bonding with - it was painful enough to admit his own carelessness at taking the first three Fluffys to the compost heap - especially with Quatre there to supply looks of profound pity.

What he _really_ wanted, was to fix his image in Duo's eyes.

---

Heero kept a seat reserved Thursday morning too - and this time Duo looked him up. It was a great relief to Heero - albeit only a small reprieve. Other than the first quick words of greeting they did not speak for the entire trip towards Lexington, both opting for naps.

Still, sitting next to Duo, having him trapped between himself and a window, made up for it. More than once, Heero considered letting his hand casually slide off his own knee and onto Duo's, just to test the waters. He didn't dare do more than bump his knee against Duo's a few times, though - and at the same time manage to brush the side of his hand against Duo's. That was nearly as good as watching Duo match it with a smile.

Heero was _almost_ ready to dare ask Duo out for a cup of coffee by the time they reached Lexington.

Duo wasn't considering the same. Heero had been the one to start all of this, and he was willing to wait a little while longer for Heero to dare make a move - any sort of move.

They hang back a bit on the train, departed after the rush and went down to the passages under the train platforms, speaking with lax smiles.

Until they were interrupted by a rather shabby individual, dressed to match. The man coughed twice, rubbed his dirty beard and stepped into Heero's path. "'xcuse me, mister - do you have a few bucks extra? Wanna get a cup of coffee, and-"

Heero merely frowned at the beggar and sidestepped him. "Get lost."

Duo frowned as well, but his was directed at Heero's back. He reached inside his coat. The severely disheveled man stared at Duo, almost pleading - and broke out in a bright yellow smile when Duo handed him a handful of spare change. "Thanks, mister." The man pocketed the money and shuffled off right away.

Heero had stopped as soon as he noticed Duo wasn't following, and had turned around at the jingle of money. He folded his arms and could barely resist the urge to tap his foot. The man was out of hearing range by the time Duo came up to Heero. "You shouldn't have done that," Heero began. "He'll only use that money on drugs or booze anyway."

Duo shrugged, losing his frown at the same time. "You gotta have some _faith_ in people, Heero. Besides, the guy just wanted a cup of coffee."

Heero grunted softly. "You're the kind of person that'll end up robbed, stripped naked and abandoned in a ditch somewhere eventually."

Duo chuckled lightly. "Maybe - but that's better than ending up as cynical, cheap and suspicious as you, pal."

Heero snorted at that, but let the argument fall and resumed walking towards the subway station. He _hoped_ Duo was only joking - judging from the grin, he had to be. Heero did not want to be considered all those things - no matter how close to home some of them hit. When Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder, Heero felt a pleasant shiver roaming across his spine.

"You know... if you like, we can double back and tail the guy - make sure that he did buy a cup of coffee, like he said. Make it a bet."

Heero made a slight scowl.

Duo's brows wiggled briefly. "Afraid you'd lose?"

Again, Heero grunted. "No. I know his kind - they lie their pants off for spare change. Here's an example. A few months ago, one of those guys approached me. He was a bit more kempt than that guy, not that it mattered. He was still a lying bastard. He told me he was five bucks short on his train fare home to Raleigh, and if I couldn't please help him out."

"And?"

He shrugged. "I told him I didn't carry cash, only plastic. It's believable enough, these days."

Duo snorted. "So, you answered a lie with a lie."

"Yes - but I'm not finished. You see, the same guy came up to me a few weeks later - only then, he was five bucks short on his train fare home to Knightsville, not Raleigh. I was tempted to ask him to stay at home and quit moving so often, but gave him the plastic line again instead."

Duo chuckled at that, and started walking.

Heero followed at Duo's side. "But you're right, I lied. If they lead me off on a wild goose chase, I see no reason to be honest with them in return - much less charitable."

"Yeah..." Duo's smile shifted into a sigh. "Still, it doesn't hurt to trust their word once in a while. Some of them really _are_ just people in a bit of a pinch. Sometimes, a helping hand can go a long way, Heero. Believe me, I know."

Heero shot Duo a quick glare, wondering what he meant by that - but they had just reached the end of the passageway, and he didn't feel good about asking such questions in a crowd. Also, he didn't want to leave Duo on a bad foot.

It wasn't until he'd stepped off at Grenside that he realized the beggar had spurred their first truly spontaneous conversation.

That pleasant thought lingered with him all through the day.

---

From that point on, small talk gradually became easier. While they didn't always find each other on the train or actively sought each other out, not wanting to be coming on too strongly - every time they _did_ sit next or opposite of each other, they found some trivial topic or other to talk about. Even so, they were cautious in telling of their own lives, and even more so in asking about the personal affairs of the other.

Weeks passed in that fashion. Heero was still very curious about Duo's supposed street smarts, but he could never find the right time and place - not to mention words - to ask.

On the way home one day, Heero finally caught a break. Duo was ranting about his job again. Heero had picked up the names of Duo's boss and a few of his co-workers, but still treasured every new tidbit of information about Duo's life he could pick up without asking.

"Some of the guys live on-site - at least during the week. Their families live all around, really. Most moved into Lexington once we started getting contracts there, but a few stay on out here. Howard - that's my boss-"

Heero nodded. He remembered. Duo's depiction of him made him out to be rather unconventional, if not outright eccentric.

"He offered me room in one of the barracks at the site, so I could stay there either during the week, like most of the guys - or maybe even permanently. Howard lives there, and a few others. I've declined, though."

"Why? Don't you ever get tired of the long commute? It sounds like you know these people well, and-"

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, and that's part of the problem, I think. I know who I'd be shacking up with, and-" Duo cut himself off, not wanting to lead Heero down that particular path. Better to delay his introduction to Trowa as long as at all possible. Still, that left him with another uncomfortable option - but it was better to tell of that. Duo wasn't ashamed of it, but he wasn't sure how Heero would feel about it. "Well, you see - I told you I still live at home, right?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah, at your farm."

Puzzled, Duo raised a brow. "Farm? What gave you that idea?"

Heero straightened up a bit, suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, I just assumed-"

He grinned. "Don't. Not that I can't understand why you thought so. There are lots of farms around Stillwater - but there's more people living in the small suburban clusters in the area. Anyway, what I was getting at, was... I still live at home."

Heero gave a lopsided smile. "So you keep telling me."

Duo's grin turned rather sheepish. "What I _meant_, is - I still live where I grew up - at Saint William's Orphanage."

Taken a bit by surprise, Heero leant in closer, just in case Duo didn't want to talk too loud about this. "You're an orphan?" He hoped it didn't sound malicious, that it only reflected his curiosity.

Duo's slow, tense nods made Heero sure his voice had been on target. "Yeah..."

Silence threatened to overcome them again, but Heero would have none of it, not now. "Duo, I don't mean this the wrong way, but... aren't you a little old to live at an orphanage - unless you happen to _run_ the place?"

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, well... You're right - but I pay rent for my room and help out when I'm asked, so you _could_ say I help run the place. Besides, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell never bothered to kick me out. If they told me to leave, I'd go. As it is, this works out for everyone." He grinned. "Except that I get a bit of a commute. Howard's company used to operate out of Stillwater, building cabins, villas, tiny, private marinas - that sort of thing. Started out working summers for him."

Heero pursed his lips, not sure if he would dare ask - not until the question came out on its own. "Uhm... you said 'Father Maxwell'..."

"Hm? Oh - no, not my real father - but, yeah. I took my last name from him. I mean, he's the closest thing to a father I've ever had." He snickered. "I could never quite picture Howard in that role - he's more of a loony old uncle."

Heero looked away for a second, scratched the itch at the back of one hand. "Uhm... and..."

"Planning to ask about the 'sister' and 'father' titles next?"

With a wavering smile, Heero nodded.

"They're Catholics, if that's what you wondered. They ran the local church until it was shut down over a decade ago. There was a shift in population, see, and... well - that's when they took over the orphanage. It was really abandoned, but Stillwater is a nice, rural place to ship traumatized inner-city kids - that's the argument the government bought, at least. They never get enough funding, though."

"If they're not officially with the church, why-"

Duo looked out the window, sighing contently. "It's where they started out at, I suppose. It's tough to give up your roots, wherever they've been. Besides, they still hold small gatherings for the few faithful that didn't move out of the area. Oh, and for us staying at Saint William's, of course."

"Oh..."

Duo turned to face Heero again, the faint smile still with him. "I'm not, though. Haven't made up my mind yet."

Heero hesitated a bit at that. "So, you're not Catholic?"

Through the beginnings of a grin, Duo answered. "Not at the moment, no." He tapped his chest. "Got a small cross to bear and some healthy childhood baggage, but that's about the extent of it."

Heero made half a smirk.

"What about you?"

"I don't know... I don't believe in all that much, and-" Duo was laughing quietly again. Heero paused. "What?"

"What I meant was, why haven't _you_ moved to Lexington? Why are you commuting? Sounds to me like you've got a nice, safe desk job and a decent salary, so..."

Heero's face fell just a bit. "Oh..."

Duo sat back, waiting for an answer that was slow in coming.

"Well... My house..." Heero mumbled. "It's... an inheritance. It wouldn't be right to sell it and move."

That was all Duo got on the subject. He made more than one theory expanding on that tidbit, but didn't ask. He had a feeling Heero wasn't too keen to talk about his family. Duo wondered if perhaps he wasn't the only one without parents.

For the remainder of that trip, and for those over the next few days, they steered in on safer topics again - things dealing with the ride to and from Lexington; small delays, the trains, the landscape, the people. Recent events, be they world news, local news, sports or politics. They even managed to weave in how they'd gotten their jobs - Heero told of his rapid advancement, Duo reciprocated with the tale of his eccentric and fast-paced college education. While the increasing familiarity was fostering a friendship, neither tried to rush things in favor of that elusive cup of coffee.

The closest they got were the two cups Heero bought them from the vending machine on the train one chilly afternoon. Nothing more than gratitude came of it, but to Heero that was worth the investment.

It was only to be expected that they'd eventually hit upon a snag. You can always count on topics like religion and politics to spawn conflict, if not outright war. It certainly wasn't Duo's fault Heero supported the wrong football team. For several days, they ignored each other.

Or rather, attempted to.

A truce was formed soon enough, and their familiarity - and with it, their friendship - strengthened with every passing day.

---

While most of the people in the building - meaning those unfortunates not permitted or unable to telecommute on Fridays - were experiencing a sense of relief in the final few hours prior to weekend, Heero didn't share that. Instead, he was sneaking through the corridors, occasionally using the fire escapes or freight elevators to change floors. He remained on the move since he was being hunted.

The day had started off well enough. He'd had a heated debate on politics with Duo on the train in, much to the ire of a few commuters sitting in their vicinity, trying to nap. While they'd earned a few brief scowls and growls from that direction, he and Duo parted as friends. They knew they had different views, but that didn't stop them from trying to convince the other to join the right side - namely their own. Compromise was not an option.

At the office, Heero's inbox showed all the signs of another quiet Friday. That illusion had been shattered when Wufei came in right before lunch, a grin far from innocent on his face. Wufei had handed him a surveillance photo and simply said "She came in today. She's on her way up now."

Which immediately triggered Heero's flight.

It wasn't as if he was actively trying to _avoid_ Relena. At any rate, he was due another inspection tour of the building. It was vital the fire escapes were in proper order, after all - which was probably why he checked several flights of them repeatedly.

While not his usual systematic floor-by-floor sweep searching for abnormalities, he still got quite a few notes on things that would have to be addressed the following week. He also managed to stay clear of Relena - though every time he ran across Wufei, he got an update on her search. After two hours, she had still not given up.

Wufei had called him a fool. Heero had merely frowned and walked away. Wufei didn't know what unwanted attention was like - he only served it from the other end, with all his little surveillance cameras.

Heero had initially thought of just leaving his office for a short while, thinking that would be enough. He had not anticipated that Relena craved to see him this badly. He was beginning to worry she still had a crush on him. Perhaps it had even grown in strength in their time apart - her new tenacity certainly suggested as much.

Therefore, it was with great relief he bumped into Wufei again as he emerged from the freight elevator at the sixth floor and got the 'all clear' message. He had walked back to his office thinking that was the end of that, and that he would just have to deal with Relena another day.

When someone other than himself closed the office door behind him, he knew he was not that lucky.

"_There_ you are!" came the singsong voice.

Heero froze and turned around slowly.

Relena smiled at him. "It's been so long - how have you been, Heero?"

Heero's jaw worked air. "Fine," he finally pushed out and went for his desk, intending to sit down and use the dark wooden furniture as a barrier.

She cocked her head, gave him a look of slight disappointment. "Well, that's good, I suppose... Did you get my letter?"

Heero clenched his teeth. Yes, he had gotten it. He had never read it, though. It was probably still at the bottom of the Miscellaneous pile, out of sight, but not out of nose until just last week. He had forgotten about it then, forgotten she was coming back to work here. That part he had gotten a refresher of in passing as he and Wufei replaced a camera in Flaherty's office.

He _really_ didn't like that man, and pitied Relena for not landing a better job.

He nodded.

She tilted her head forward. "Did you read it?"

Damn. He had hoped to avoid that question. "Uhm..." He sat down with a sigh, mind racing. Light bulb. "I'm sorry, Relena - I got caught up in something and forgot. It must still be in one of these piles." He waved over the stacks of letters, memos and printouts to further his point.

Her smile grew a tad sad. "I see... Well, I just wanted to come say hi. It's been so long since I saw you, and I never got to thank you for-" The smile shifted towards a grin. "For helping me. I tried to in that letter."

"Helping you?"

She nodded, put her hand on the door handle. "I don't know how I got admitted to Rinsbury College, but I suspect you had something to do with it. You see, I overheard their tech supervisor speak your name once, with some context. The rest wasn't too hard to put together." She giggled briefly. "So, thank you." She gave him a wink, and opened the door.

Still a bit taken aback, Heero blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Leaving already?"

She paused, tilted her head to the side. "Yes - I know you're busy, and like I said, I only wanted to say hi. I don't start working here until Monday - just thought I'd stop by an old friend before then."

Heero was struggling to find something to say when her purse started singing a few bars of fluffy pop music. She reached inside for the cell phone, skimmed the text message.

"Oh, I had better get going. Have another appointment, and-" She smiled, made an elegant, discreet curtsey. "Hope to see you again soon, Heero."

With that she was gone, and the door closed.

Heero took a few moments to process it all, folded his hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

Perhaps it was _Flaherty_ who deserved his pity.

---

"So, what's he like?"

It wasn't the first time Trowa had asked. Duo knew it wouldn't be the last either. He'd been reluctant to tell his co-worker and occasional friend anything about Heero, for several reasons. This last week had seen one attempt after another at avoiding either having to answer, or to hear the question in the first place.

This time, there was no easy escape - besides, it was becoming more of a hassle than it was worth.

"Come on, Duo. There are days when you look like you're walking on air. This guy has to be special."

Duo sighed, smiling. "He is..."

Trowa put a hand on Duo's shoulder, waiting for the other to make eye contact. "Then _tell_ me. What's this mysterious, handsome guy like?"

Duo put away his sandwich. He didn't think he'd get back to his lunch until Trowa had what he wanted. "Well... he's got a great sense of humor - very dry and subtle. He's a bit jaded about the world, but I think he cares far more than he let's on. He's reserved, almost a bit _too_ shy, sometimes. He's good-tempered, and-"

Lopsided smirk. "No, no, no - tell me about _him_."

Duo cocked his head and studied Trowa's face for a while, then rolled his eyes and sighed again, smile but a line. "Fine. He's about my height, lean, but strong - I saw him help a couple get a damn big suitcase off the train once. He made it look completely effortless." He grinned, but took note of Trowa's expecting mien, and continued. "He's got dark brown hair - doesn't look like he's having luck combing it, but that's okay. I love that messed up hair of his. He's got these deep blue, intense eyes, and a smile to die for." He gave a quick sigh. "He doesn't to that nearly enough, though."

Trowa snorted. "Well, he sounds like quite the looker. You said he was Asian? Did he dye his hair?"

"No, It's not like that. He's got a few features, that's all. I haven't asked him about it yet, but to me, he looks a bit Asian."

"Ah-huh..." He grinned. "Next time, take a picture of the guy. I want to see."

Duo frowned. "Is that the only thing you ever think about, Trowa? How someone _looks_?"

Trowa shrugged. "As I see it, their personality doesn't matter much, not beyond what they're willing to do." He gave a quick chuckle, his grin becoming a leer. "I mean, I only have to stand their personality for one night..."

To this, Duo snorted. "Oh, you hopeless romantic..."

The sarcasm earned him a chuckle.

"You know, someday you'll get a taste of your own medicine, Trowa. There'll be someone who you _really_ want, not just for the night - but that someone will ditch you after getting a good shag out of you."

Trowa shrugged it off, smirking. "Well... Then at least there was a good shag."

Duo groan and threw his arms to the sky. "You're missing the _point_, Trowa."

Trowa's chuckled was fairly good-natured. "No, I hear you. I just have trouble seeing that scenario you painted out, that's all."

He grunted. "Yeah, well... Sooner or later, it'll happen. _Then_ we'll see who comes running to me, bawling like a child and crying his eyes out."

Trowa sighed, smile fading a bit. "You're not going on about _that_ again, are you? It's not _my_ fault that-"

Duo frowned as he reached for his sandwich. "It was _you_ who dumped her, and quite brutally, I might add. Yeah, I'm still pissed at you for that, and I probably will be for a long time. You can be really rotten, Trowa."

With a soft snort and a lopsided smirk, Trowa couldn't resist mentioning it. "And still... later that very same day-"

Duo's scowl made him stop. It was a forbidden topic - but as all things forbidden, that state alone only increased the allure of them.

Today wasn't the day for it, though. Trowa took another bite of his own sandwich, while mentally shaking his head. Duo's predictions couldn't have been more wrong. He was a hunter, not prey. Trowa would never be bothered about little things like that, as long as he got what he wanted first. And there was absolutely no way he'd break down over it, like _she_ had.

Still, it had turned into a pleasant evening anyway, thanks to Duo.

Trowa didn't raise the subject of Heero again - at least not that day. He was very curious about him, though - even more so now that he had Duo's description to go on. Heero sounded like a handsome individual.

And not much of a hunter.

---

Their friendship had certainly evolved to the point where they reserved each other seats now. Heero took care of it on the trip in if there was a vacant double seat when he boarded. It usually was. The problem was letting Duo know which car he sat in. Heero had been a bit stumped to learn Duo didn't own a cell phone, and he had been sorely tempted to buy him one. Cell phones could be quite useful in coordinating such things.

Not to mention, a cell would offer him an excuse to talk to Duo more often.

Heero didn't dare, though. He wasn't sure how Duo would react to the gift, and he got the profound impression Duo didn't like cell phones, for whatever reasons. If his prospective boyfriend insisted on acting irrationally about cell phones, Heero wouldn't push the issue. Not yet. Maybe later.

That cup of coffee remained as elusive as ever, but Heero was growing to like Duo's company. It wasn't worth rushing. Or rather, it probably was, and Duo seemed interested enough - but there was always that last sliver of doubt that made him hold back asking for even the most informal of dates. Duo didn't appear to be in a hurry to ask either.

At least they sat close nearly every morning and afternoon now. If that was as close to joined at the hip they could be right now, Heero had no complaints.

After a while they formed a quiet consensus on which car to meet in - namely the one that usually stopped near the bicycle rack at Stillwater Station. On the homeward bound, Duo attempted to reciprocate the favor. Heero certainly didn't mind. That way, he could walk with Duo directly to the subway in the morning and have time to pass and browse newspaper headlines on the way home. Nevertheless he rarely did that, and often beat Duo to saving a seat. Heero didn't know the full details, but there seemed to be times when Duo purposefully took a later train than the one he used himself. Heero didn't ask. It could be as trivial as having to take a detour to the porta-potty before going home. As long as they got to sit next or opposite of each other on the train, it didn't matter.

But even perfect arrangements have its flaws.

The flaw of theirs became apparent when Heero slipped a comment to Duo one afternoon, somewhere between Leigh and Vernon Falls.

"Uhm, Duo?"

"Yeah?"

He looked away, bothered. "About tomorrow... I'm going to take the day off, so you'll have to find your own seat." His gaze returned. "I'm sorry."

Duo chuckled. "Is that all? Heero, I've been commuting for a lot longer than I've known you, you know. I can find a seat on my own, if I have to. It's no big deal."

"Sure?"

He grinned. "Positive. Sheesh, and here you had me worry you were about to tell me something _serious_, like... a change in your work hours, or something."

Heero showed a thin smile, his eyes going mellow.

"So... Planning on doing anything special?"

The smile faded away. Heero had rather hoped to avoid telling more about it. "Kind of..." he all but whispered. He looked out the window.

Duo was about to ask, but it was clear enough Heero was reluctant to talk about it. That was okay; Duo had things of his own he'd rather not tell Heero yet. He understood.

Instead he filed the question away for later.

---

The following morning had been straightforward enough. Duo had slid off his bike as every morning and managed to board the train just before it started moving. He had found himself a window seat in one of the four-seaters, opposite of a prim, hawk-nosed business woman who scowled at him when he sat down, despite the fact Duo had asked if - and had gotten confirmation that - the two seats at her opposite were vacant.

The homeward bound was different, though. Not only had Duo skipped one subway train in favor of the next simply to avoid taking a ride with Trowa back into the city core - the one he _did_ catch was significantly delayed. When it finally stopped at Lexington Grand Central, Duo had had to run to catch the ICE train home, and only barely made it aboard before it departed the station.

Even worse, the train was absolutely packed by then. He'd gone nearly the full length of the train before he found a vacant seat in the last four-seater - and that seat he was reluctant to take. He stared ahead at the specially reserved section further up in the train, a remnant of what was once 'First Class'. There, there was probably still room - but he'd have to pay extra for those privileges, and it wasn't as if he needed them. He didn't feel like paying ten bucks extra for a cup of complimentary coffee, a read of some newspapers, an outlet for a portable which he didn't have and a seat to plant his keister.

This left him with two options. Stand, or sit next to the elderly lady occupying the window seat. He gritted his teeth, and asked. The woman had smiled up at him and removed her handbag.

Duo knew her. Not by name, but by face - and above all, scent. This woman was only an occasional commuter, perhaps taking the train to visit her grandchildren, or perhaps an old friend in Lexington. She stood out in the otherwise faceless crowd though, not just because of her warm smile and peculiar flat hat with fake fruits on top, but also because of her perfume. It was used much too freely, and Duo had seen more than one traveler covering his or her nose - if they were merely sitting behind her, that is. The Armani man across the table was putting on a brave face, but obviously having trouble breathing normally. The timid woman seated next to the corporate suit was clutching her purse, taking discrete little coughs now and then, often under the veil of a handkerchief.

The fumin' granny noticed none of this.

Reaching Stillwater Station had rarely been a greater blessing. Duo took a couple of deep breaths the moment he stepped onto the platform and shuffled over to the bike rack. When the train and most of the other dismounting passengers were out of sight, he lifted the collar of his jacket to his nose, fearing the smell had set in. While the old lady _did_ smell of roses, she reeked more of a garden than any single flower.

And rose gardens at least diluted their fragrance a bit in the air.

After the windswept bicycle ride home, most of the lingering scent had cleared out, thankfully.

Even so, Sister Helen gave him a slanted, knowing smile when she first passed him that evening. Duo suspected what she was thinking, but beyond a quick groan and palm to hand, he didn't refute her. Experience told him that would only lend credibility to her imagination.

---

There was great relief the following morning when he stepped aboard the train and found Heero at the window of a double seat. Duo flashed a grin, crashed in the seat next to him and made a light grab for the hand Heero had casually rested on his own knee. Duo did not want to be without a 'safe' seat in the future. "Promise me," Duo began. "That you never, ever take a day off again."

Heero had been startled at the touch, and couldn't quite figure out what Duo was thinking - but what did that matter? He gave an unsure smile, quickly put his other palm on top of Duo's hand, effectively trapping it. "Uh... Okay, Duo. I'll try."

They lingered with their hands like that for a few seconds. Then, someone in the cart coughed - in all likelihood of a ticklish throat and not because of them, tricky as it was to see their little spectacle - but it was enough to shatter the fragile moment.

They spoke remarkably little that day, content to just looking at the passing landscape - together.

---

It was sometime around then that they took to other pastimes than just talking on the train. Duo brought a deck of cards one day, and they took to playing. Mostly for points, occasionally for money - but only on spare change level. Neither was fond of losing. Given that they played a wide range of games, neither managed to best the other significantly - so overall, their gains and losses - be it in points or money - evened out.

They wouldn't have wanted it any other way. A clear winner and an equally clear loser are rarely on speaking terms for long - and that was certainly not an option.

---

Fall was fast coming. The fields were cleared, some ploughed. Leaves lost their green, but made up for it with a final show of shades reaching into reds and yellows, even light browns. On sunny days, it was quite beautiful. On rainy days, not so much. The temperature slowly but steadily crept down the scale too - and the outfits of summer became scarce.

Duo had made it to the train going home early, for a change. He was quite happy about that. His chances to repay Heero's favors of seat reservation were few and fairly far between. Heero didn't seem to mind, but Duo did. Equal exchange of services was his only choice to keep a balance, given that their friendship was still limited to the commute. While he'd picked up a name or two he supposed were Heero's friends, Duo had learned remarkably little of Heero's life outside of work. Sure, he'd picked up on opinions, but he knew nothing about Heero's family.

Then again, he hadn't been too forward with that sort of information himself. He was hardly in a position to feel bad about it.

He grinned when he looked out the window and saw Heero running towards the platform, prepared to greet his friend with a big, satisfied smile and-

Heero all but ran into the car, spotted Duo, walked very fast over to him and all but tossed his carry bag at Duo. "Here, hold this."

And with that, he ran further up the aisle.

Duo glanced at the bag, then at Heero's back, then at the bag again - and looked up just in time to see Heero duck into one of the cramped train bathrooms. Duo broke out in a chuckle, struggled to muffle it to the point where nobody would give him strange looks.

The train had begun moving by the time Heero slunk back to Duo, looking much chagrined. "Uh..." Duo looked a bit too amused for his embarrassment. Duo lifted the carry bag out of the seat, and Heero sat down, accepting it back. "Thanks..." He dared a glance at Duo's face, saw he was close to laughing again. He could guess why. "There aren't enough public restrooms at Grand Central..." he mumbled, careful not to face Duo. "I finally found one, but..."

Duo's grin was dangerously close to letting lose a laugh. "But what?"

He gave Duo a quick angry glance. "It was a _coin-op_."

The snicker escaped. "...and you didn't have change?"

Heero shook his head, stared sullenly into the back of the seat before him. "And by then, I figured the train was already here, and I remembered there are restrooms aboard, so..."

Duo chuckled. "All is well that ends well, Heero. At least you didn't wet your pants or decide to go in the passages below the platforms."

Heero tugged on a smile, managing a lopsided one, followed by a snort. "Yeah... Perhaps those corridors would stink a little less if they had free public restrooms in the main building..."

They fell silent for a while.

It couldn't last.

Especially not as Duo's curiosity got the better of him. "What are the toilets here like?"

Heero stared at him, not sure what to think.

And from there, they went into a discussion on what were better; train toilets or porta-potties. It turned into a rather light, if somewhat gross conversation. The six-year-old directly across the aisle found it amusing to overhear; his mother less so, although she smiled a few times at just the right punch lines. The chubby guy taking up the double seat behind them was halfway through a hamburger when they started, chewed gradually slower and eventually packed his greasy meal aside, unable to finish.

At Stillwater Station, their ways parted, as usual.

Oddly enough, it wasn't their argument that stayed with Duo that night - nor was it his amusement over Heero's embarrassing flight between bathrooms. No, it was the fact Heero had trusted him with his bag, handing it to him without a second thought. As he passed the Johnson's, he cursed himself for not daring to sneak a peek inside the carry bag. Who knew what dirty little secrets Heero had in that bag? For all he knew, there could have been an 'I love Duo' note with swirly doodles on it inside, or perhaps something otherwise suggestive, like a half-used - or better yet, new - tube of lubricant and a couple of fresh condom packs.

From that point on, imagination got the better of him, and he was barely able to wipe the leer off his face before passing the gates of Saint William's.

---

Relena had changed.

Or been replaced by her nice twin.

Or done quite a bit of growing up.

Heero wasn't sure which. Maybe it was all three. He couldn't argue with the result, though. Even after she had been working at the Worthstone Building for weeks, their run-ins had been short and polite, if not outright formal. Heero was almost ready to believe she no longer gave a damn about him - at least not as boyfriend material.

Peculiarly enough, he wasn't happy about it. Even though he used to dislike her attention, her lack of it was equally discomforting.

He tended to forget that as soon as he left the building. There was another giving hints of interest, and that made all the difference.

Heero had only been to Flaherty's office once in those weeks - and it was evident Relena was having an impact. The messy piles of paper were cleared out, the file cabinets clearly marked, and Flaherty looked thoroughly undecided about the whole matter. A quick inquiry with Wufei later that day had ensured him a look at one of the top ten clips 'eyes' had on tape - Flaherty trying to put his cupped hand somewhere it didn't belong, and Relena taking a toll on his chances to ever reproduce. Words were exchanged, and even on the grainy video feed, it was possible to discern the words 'tell', 'wife' and 'father' on Relena's lips. Apparently, that was enough to kill Flaherty's spirits and prevent further misunderstandings between them.

In the Worthstone Building, the fourth floor watercooler was _the_ gathering place, if you wanted the latest office gossip. Coincidentally, many people took a detour there heading to or from lunch - whether or not they used the cafeteria on the same floor or went out of the building to eat. Even though there were several oasis in the building, none could counter its popularity and placement. Some even felt the water was first class.

Heero only came for the water, not to overhear the public secrets of the various firms situated in the building. At least, that's what he claimed when Wufei cornered him there once. Wufei hadn't pursued the matter. The fact Heero had pointed out the camera and audio receptor parked across the room from the watercooler and how that placement would soon be up for re-evaluation might have had something to do with it.

At the moment, the watercooler was surrounded by no less than four young women, all smiles and giggles. Heero hesitated. Ever since his last - and only - girlfriend back in Junior High, he'd been somewhat evasive to their kind. Relena's pursuit had only strengthened that reserve. Perhaps he had overreacted to her behavior back then. Now, he almost missed it.

But only almost. Relena spotted him, and after a quick exchange of words with her little flock, another snicker ensued. Heero couldn't shake the feeling they were laughing at him, although that was unlikely. Gathering his resolve, he approached them, focusing on the object at hand - a cup of water.

Relena would have none of that. "Oh, hello, Heero."

He presented a curt nod and a line of a smile. "Miss Peacecraft."

In contrast, she produced a great curve of a smile. "Oh, do call me Relena... We are friends, are we not?"

Again, Heero gave a quick nod. He kept his eyes on the objective. Alas, even that became tricky as one of the young ladies stepped into his line of sight, and proper decorum required that he lift his eyes, lest he be thought enjoying landscapes ranging from hills to plains to chasms. He ended up facing Relena again, and she did not let the opportunity escape her.

"Oh, this is Rebecca Chalmer," she shot in, her polite open hand gesture indicating the tall, impeccably dressed redhead at her right. "She works at Emmerson Holding up at the ninth floor."

Rebecca was smiling, albeit her eyes were not. Heero could feel a chill race his spine, but made no show of it.

"And this is Amy Sygot-" A slight pause of embarrassment followed. Relena made a quick glance at the short, dark blonde woman. "Uhm, Sigov-"

"Zigowzkaia," the square-faced woman cut in with an accented voice, extending her hand to Heero. "Nice to meet you."

"She works at... Wang Imports, was it?"

Amy nodded, grinning, stifling down a snort. While certainly an old joke by now, the matter-of-fact way Relena spoke the name - and the word - remained amusing.

"Isn't that on the fifteenth floor?" Heero quickly inquired. "Wouldn't it be easier to use the cafeteria at the seventeenth floor, rather than come all the way down here?"

The woman shrugged. "It would be quicker - but the food up there is much too bland. Half my colleagues bring their own lunches."

He produced half a smile. "Simmons & Simmons wouldn't have it any other way." Heero vividly remembered what lunch was like back in Hartford. It had been with a slight wince that he'd accepted the fact the cafeteria lady was one of the people making the move to Lexington.

"Oh, and this is Hilde Schbeiker," Relena said, indicating the young woman whom had stepped into Heero's line of sight. At least now he could appreciate the fact that her hair was black, and eyes rather cheerful - if not downright mischievous. She, too, made for a handshake. Heero was equally quick about this one.

"I just started as a secretary at Rutger-Meyers."

He nodded. "Fifth floor?"

Hilde tilted her head, a bit surprised. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Relena gave a quick giggle. "Ladies, this is Heero Yuy. He's the general manager of the Worthstone Building."

A quick "Ooooh" of appreciation came through the air. Heero found it most unpleasant. At least Hilde had stepped clear of his path now. He moved forward, filled himself a cup of water while hearing the fast series of whispers going on behind his back. He didn't struggle to catch any of it. He had a feeling it would only make him more uncomfortable.

Mission complete, he prepared to return to base. Meaning, his office.

Alas, no battle plan survives contact with the enemy. Or friends. Or pretty much anything.

"Heero, would you mind giving us a tour of the building sometime? I'm sure you know everything there is to know about it, and I'm sure it would be very interesting."

Heero was nowhere near as sure - and he definitely didn't feel good about escorting this set of young women about in the building. His only tours were his inspections, and not only would tagalongs reduce his efficiency at it, but those trips would also be incredibly dull to outsiders. It was bad enough trying to get Wufei to come along when needed. Even so, he found himself nodding in an empty promise. It seemed the quickest way to get out of there with his prize. "Perhaps..." he said in passing, and walked just a bit faster.

Round the corner and out of sight, he broke into a light sprint.

The water was treasured greatly upon his return to base.

---

The day had started as most did, and they'd had a good game of poker on the way in. Money was involved, and Duo bore the greatest grin as they stepped off the train, eager to invest his gains.

It was only change anyway, so Heero wasn't _too_ upset about it. The loss of self-esteem was far greater than the mere monetary loss - but Duo was a remarkably good player. Or he himself was a tremendously poor one. Either way was unsettling.

He followed Duo down the stairs to the underground corridors, through the passageways and into the basement of Grand Central towards the subway station.

"Hang on - just need to make a quick detour," Duo explained, veering off towards the 7-Eleven at the nearest corner. To answer Heero's puzzled expression, he added, smiling, "Didn't have time for breakfast this morning. Going to get a donut and a cup of coffee. You want something?"

Heero shook his head, growing a smile of his own. Yes, Duo had mentioned he'd had a bad start of the day, with some of the kids being exceptionally grumpy. There was something about a food fight, he vaguely recalled. He hadn't paid too much attention to the chatter; the card game had taken precedence.

Obviously, he'd made the wrong priorities, betting on a lost cause.

Without his usual focal point, Heero's attention strayed sufficiently to actually listen to the music reverberating the cramped passageway. At one end was the stairs up to Grand Central, at the other end the entrance to the lower floors of a big mall, and between them were the stairs down to the subway station. The little deli sure had found a good placement to catch the rush hour crowds.

So had the violinist with the open violin case at the opposing corner. When a passer-by deposited some change, the artist nodded a smile in gratitude, but kept on playing without flaw. Heero listened, and he had to admit the man had talent, despite his gruff appearance. The violin was unlikely to be worth much, but that only made the way the street musician could make it yield clear tones and fluent melodies even more impressive. The piece played was not of the standards, the ones that people would easily recognize. No 'Ride of the Valkyries'. Nothing of Beethoven or Mozart. No, the man was playing 'Dance of the Knights', a section of 'Romeo and Juliet' of Prokofiev. Heero only recognized it from one of his compilations of classical music. Much like the mainstream of people, classical beyond a select few composers was scarce in his CD collection.

But the piece was beautiful - the violinist even tried to make up for all the missing instruments, trying to get the oomph back into the melody - and even succeeded, to a point. Heero made a lopsided smile and nodded to himself. Yes, that was certainly worth a small token of appreciation. He dug into his pocket, fished out the few chips of the poker game he had not lost and deposited the coins in the violin case. The shabby man smiled, gave a slight nod and returned to his music. Heero took a few steps back, then turned around-

And stared right into Duo's face, almost a bit startled by the great grin there.

"Okay, got what I came for," Duo said, a pastry in one hand, a lidded Styrofoam cup in the other. He took a bite of the first and a sip of the second.

"If you'd like to eat first..."

Swallow and chuckle. "No, that's fine. I'll chew as we go."

Heero nodded. They took the escalator down to the subway platform, sat down at a bench. It'd be a few minutes before the next Green line train showed up, judging from the schedule monitors. Duo finished off his pastry in a hurry, tossed the wrapper in a garbage can and focused on his coffee. Another minute passed.

"You know, I really can't figure you out..."

Heero was taken aback. "Hm?"

"Well, I mean - you wouldn't give money to that beggar a while back, but now-"

Heero gave a quick snort. "There's a difference. This guy earned it."

Duo grinned softly. "Oh, yeah?"

Presenting half a smirk, Heero nodded. "I happen to think that those who actually _do_ something for the money rather than just beg, lie or cheat you for it, deserves it far more - and that man played really well, Duo. I thought he had earned that handful of pennies, just for keeping me entertained while I waited for you."

Duo huffed. "Well, I'm glad you liked the tune - but I only found it annoying."

Heero's brows closed, then relaxed again. "I take it you don't like classical music...?"

He chuckled. "Sure, I like classic stuff - as long as you stop in the nineteen fifties."

Heero went as far as rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, but kept the smirk. "Duo, you have no taste at all. You actually prefer the screeching of electric guitars-"

"-Over the whining of fiddles? Sure - any day of the week, pal."

Heero merely shook his head, pretending to be appalled.

They might have continued the mock argument, had not their train arrived. Duo chucked down the remainder of his coffee and tossed the empty cup in the trash, hurrying aboard before the doors closed. For the short trip to Grenside Station all they exchanged was soft smiles.

On the train back that evening, they had a lengthy discussion on the topic of music. Somehow they ended up in a draw, both silently pledging to convert the other, and agreeing to lend each other a few CDs to start out with.

---

As pretty much every morning, this one too started out in a rush for Duo. One thing is to scramble for bathroom time in a home with that many people, another was to survive breakfast. It came as no surprise that he was late leaving Saint William's, though he did his best to make up for it. The wind was coming in over the lake today - meaning, it came in his back, and not against him. Blessed be life's little mercies.

The weather was bitter. Over the last week, the temperature had dropped quite a bit. Duo didn't like it. He risked having to find some alternate means of getting to the station soon. His rickety old red bike wasn't good on ice and snow. Skis or skates weren't really an alternative, given all the hills.

It was a good thing the station wasn't that far from the orphanage - at least not in a direct line on the map. He could make a few shortcuts over fallow fields in winter, provided there wasn't too much snow.

As it was now, however, the bike was far preferable. As usual, he conquered the hill and raced by the Johnson's place, just in time to see the train come to a stop. With a few seconds to spare he got on board and sought out Heero, still panting as he sat down beside him.

Heero gave a soft snort, made half a smirk. While he'd gotten used to Duo's tardiness in boarding, it still amused him. Little Davey Johnson wasn't the only one wondering if Duo would ever miss the train because of his narrow margins.

Then again, Heero didn't want that to happen. It would have made the trip to Lexington rather boring.

They were well into a quiet argument over the previous night's news headlines when the conductor came about; a young lady with a smile that seemed genuine, not merely the service type. Perhaps there _were_ people who enjoyed their work.

"Tickets, please."

Heero and Duo both showed her their transit passes. She nodded as she confirmed Heero's, but paused as she examined Duo's. "Uhm... excuse me, sir - but I believe your transit pass has expired."

"Huh?" Duo made a quick check. Sure enough, the last date on it was the day before. He muttered an expletive. The conductor didn't catch it, but Heero raised a brow. "Right..." Duo mustered up a smile again. "Well, I guess I'll just have to buy a new transit pass, then. How much-"

She coughed discretely. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't sell monthly transit passes on board the trains anymore. There are new governmental regulations after the first of October, and while there is talk of rescinding some of those regulations, we currently can't offer-"

"Fine," Duo cut her off, a bit snappier than he had intended. "How about a weekly..." He mumbled into nothing as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

He took a deep, refreshing sigh. "A round trip ticket, then."

Her smile wavered. "I'm afraid we only sell tickets one way at a time now. You would have to buy the rest at the ticket sales at one of our manned stations or order online."

Duo closed his eyes, momentarily pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger and counted quickly to ten in his mind. "Fine, one of those single trips." He opened his jacket in search of his wallet as the conductor prepared the ticket. A quick check later informed him he was just a little short. He flashed her a sheepish grin, along with his credit card. "Uhm... you do take plastic, don't you?"

She nodded, tapped the mechanism attached to her hip belt. "Yes, we do - but I'm afraid that particular card isn't accepted here, only at the stations. Do you have another card, sir?"

Duo made a frantic search in his rather slim wallet. There was another card there somewhere, he was sure of it. "I think so, hang on..."

All through this, Heero's smile had grown ever larger, and he even got started on a low snicker. In his despair, Duo noticed - and immediately sent a glare in Heero's direction. It was noted, but not heeded. Even so, the quiet laughter subsided. Heero fished out his own wallet. "Here, I'll pay."

"Wha- Hey, no. I can-" Heero handed the conductor two bills, reaching right before Duo's face.

"It's okay, Duo. It really is," Heero said as the young woman took the bills and returned the change and the ticket stub.

Duo kept a soft frown trained on the hand before him, albeit it vanished as Heero's retreating fingertips grazed his chin. Mouth slightly agape, he stared at Heero, getting a smirk in return. He blinked, smiled softly, a bit bothered, but grateful. "Thanks, man... I'll pay you back, I swear."

"I know," Heero replied. He wanted to suggest he get his payback right then and there, but that was hardly the way to start a relationship. If he was ever to kiss Duo, he wanted the moment to be perfect - and in full consent; not forced, not bought and paid for.

Soon enough, their banter returned to their original, safe topic.

---

Waiting on the platform for the train home sucked. Clear and simple. Especially as autumn was well under way. While there were roofs over the platforms at Lexington Grand Central, those gave no shelter from the winds - and when there were winds, little protection from rain or snow.

This afternoon was blessedly dry - but still cold. Heero cursed himself for not taking the long route through the main station hall. That way, he could at least have lingered at the exit, waiting for a sign the next ICE back to Wilkinshire had arrived from its shuttle trip.

Instead, he'd gotten there early. A bit too early, for once. Rarely did he feel the need to get out of the Worthstone Building ahead of schedule. Today however, there had been a salary adjustment for the maintenance staff again. Coincidentally, the heater in Heero's office had malfunctioned, and gone overly warm. Tropical temperatures are nice for a vacation in the sun, next to a beach - but not in the office you're supposed to work efficiently.

He expected the retaliation would subside tomorrow. If not, he'd take action. Wufei and his AIES - Advanced Internal Electronic Surveillance - were sure to have something for him. The offices, elevators and hallways were not the only places in the building that were monitored, and more than one janitor had done things they probably shouldn't have - and gotten caught on tape in the process.

Heero didn't like blackmail - but he wasn't the one to start it. He _would_ finish it though, one way or another.

The train was late, too. While there were no announcements regarding his departure home, scheduled to go on the hour, they had finally updated the information boards regarding the inbound train from Wilkinshire - it was running five minutes late. Usually, it arrived fifteen minutes to the hour - more than enough time to secure a good seat if you were on the platform then.

The minutes crawled by as he got steadily colder. If it weren't for the fact that he wished to reserve a double seat, he would have returned to the main hall.

He was thus not in the best of moods when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir-"

Heero glared at the plainly dressed man who'd disturbed his gritting of teeth and mild suffering.

Undeterred, the man scratched his faint nine o'clock shadow and pressed on. "I'm a drug addict, but I could really use a hand-out - I'm trying to scrape together enough money for a meal."

Heero was, to put it mildly, perplexed at that. The man hadn't looked like a beggar, and hadn't served him any of the usual song and dance stories. He had not expected honesty or such a fairly clean appearance. Still sceptical, he studied the young man's eyes, looking for signs. He couldn't find any. Even so, he found himself reaching for his wallet. They were on a crowded platform, so he didn't expect to get mugged - and if anyone made the attempt, they would get themselves a nasty surprise. All those self-defense classes had not gone to waste on Heero, quite the contrary.

The man brightened at the donation. Sometimes, honesty brings its own rewards. With a quick thanks he was gone, searching for the next victim. Heero watched him go, but was soon enough distracted - the train was finally arriving. Right before he boarded to find an empty double seat he smiled for himself and shook his head. Duo's way of thinking was slowly getting to him.

If Duo noticed the quaint smile on Heero's face that day, he never mentioned it.

---

Days were growing shorter. Soon enough, waiting for the homeward bound train was done without direct sunlight; the bright disc was gone over the horizon by the time their train left Lexington.

On this particular day, however, the ICE from Wilkinshire stopped at a different platform and a quick announcement was made. Heero growled to himself, not very willing to adhere to the voice over the speaker asking passengers bound for Wilkinshire to have patience.

Even so, he could do little more than what everybody else was doing - that was, wait.

Five minutes to the hour, Duo made his way up from the underground passages, his erratic breathing suggesting he'd rushed there. He glanced at the empty track, noticed the absent train and the crowded platform - and finally saw Heero giving him a wave. Duo mustered up a grin, waved back and shuffled his way over. "Hey, Heero - what's going on here?"

"They're replacing the trains."

"Huh?"

Heero nodded to the platform two tracks down. "That's the ICE from Wilkinshire. They said there's a crack in the windshield, so they have to replace the train."

Duo frowned. "What, a real crack, or just a scratch in the glass? I don't see a fracture from here..."

Heero shrugged. "They probably know best."

He snorted. "Right... Have they said anything about when the replacement train set is to arrive?"

Heero shook his head. "No. I just hope they're not bringing in one of those old sets they use for the short routes. Have you ever taken those? The ones with the really cramped seats without headrests?"

Duo winced. "Yeah, I've taken those... Sure as hell didn't like it. They _do_ have a spare set ready, right? I mean, if they noticed the 'damage' to that train, they have to have had time to find a _decent_ replacement - one with enough room for all the passengers? I'd really hate to _stand_ all the way back to Stillwater."

He sighed. "I don't know... Maybe, but-"

There was a beep, a call for attention, from the speakers again. "The train to Wilkinshire, scheduled to depart at six PM, will today depart from platform sixteen."

Immediately, the crowd started moving, most choosing the quick route of the passageways crossing the tracks underneath. Heero and Duo went with them.

They still had to wait another five minutes at platform sixteen before a train backed up in the adjoining track - one of the old sets they used on their morning commute. Duo sighed. "Well, could have been worse."

Heero gave a quick huff. "Don't jinx it."

No sooner did the train come to a halt did the crowd start boarding. Only luck - and sharp elbows - made sure Heero managed to get a seat by the window, Duo soon seated beside him. Both made themselves as comfortable as they could. While far from the bucket seats of the ICE sets, at least the seats were soft.

They didn't talk, not even as the train started moving. Duo hooked his transit pass over the rim of the net at the back of the seat in front of him, leaned back and closed his eyes, intent on not being disturbed. He gave Heero a quick glance and an unvoiced apology, gave a fatigued smile as Heero nodded in understanding. Heero followed Duo's example with the transit pass, but had trouble with the rest. Instead, he took to looking out the window, taking in the passing landscape as he'd often seen Duo do.

It wasn't until then he realized that he'd taken the spot he usually reserved for Duo. He gave Duo a glance, smiled slightly at the calm face. Well, Duo hadn't objected, perhaps it was okay.

They passed Leigh. It was right about when they hit the open landscape past Leigh that the tranquility was shattered by Duo's snoring. It wasn't much, considering the hustle of the rest of the crowded train and its passengers, but it still bothered Heero a bit. Not quite as much as it amused him, but close enough. He gave Duo a gentle push of the shoulder, hoping that'd be sufficient to rustle Duo out of whatever caused his snoring, but not enough to wake him.

It did neither. Heero made another attempt, a bit harder this time.

Duo _did_ stop snoring.

He also fell in over Heero, his head coming to rest against Heero's shoulder. Heero froze momentarily, then grew a nervous smile, doing his utmost not to move; not to disturb his friend. Duo ground his cheek against Heero's shoulder. The best Heero could offer, was to relax said shoulder as much as possible, hoping it'd make a decent pillow.

As they approached Vernon Falls, he grew daring enough to tilt his head just a bit, resting his cheek against Duo's head, careful not to administer too much pressure. It was everything and nothing. It was incredibly significant, and completely meaningless.

But it was real.

And that was enough.

Heero closed his eyes, utterly content with the world, not caring one bit if any of the other passengers reacted. Nothing mattered but the person resting against his shoulder, in turn supporting himself.

As they approached Stillwater, Heero contemplated letting Duo sleep on, so he could bring Duo home with him. It was certainly tempting. He could claim he'd fallen asleep too, and had thus not been able to issue Duo a fair warning of his stop. He could offer Duo room for the night, rather than have him take the first train going back again. Yet he could see any number of impracticalities of such a plan. He had no idea how Duo would react, for one.

And a time when Duo was under duress was certainly not the best time to confess his feelings, no matter how apparent those might already be, and no matter how much he wanted to. Reluctantly, he tilted his head upright and winced as the pain in the neck registered. It had been worth it, though.

He turned to look at Duo's tranquil face again. There was a vague smile there now, soon enough etched in Heero's mind as his personal _Mona Lisa_. Tentatively, Heero reached out his palm, softly cupped Duo's cheek, no more than a brush - at least not until Duo turned his head, leaning into the touch, murmuring something incomprehensible. He was still not awake, but he would get there soon enough.

Jitterish, Heero withdrew his hand. He didn't want to give Duo the wrong idea - not unless said idea was invited, that is.

Doubt, ever lurking in the shadows for a chance to nag, chose that moment of vulnerability to attack.

He hadn't misread Duo's actions, had he? Certainly, Duo hadn't been opposed to their friendship, even if they hadn't done much - if anything at all - to move beyond that. What if Duo only wanted that? Heero sighed to himself and shook his head. He stared out at the passing landscape, noticed the train slowing down, fast approaching the next stop.

He turned to give Duo a last look, and smiled softly. Well, if this was all there was... a few stolen moments... then at least he would made good use of them - and for now, that could suffice.

That cup of coffee could wait a little longer.

Hesitantly, he reached for Duo's shoulder and touched it gently, then shook it likewise.

Still drowsy, Duo opened his eyes and blinked drearily. "Hmm?"

Heero smiled softly. "You're home..."

"Oh...?" Duo blinked again and returned the smile. "Am I...?" He straightened up, rubbed one eye with the back of his hand and looked out the window as the lights of Stillwater station slowly passed. His eyes widened. "I am!" Shocked awake, he scrambled for his bag and jacket, and gave Heero a quick, sheepish grin as he got to his feet and the train ground to a halt. "Sorry, Heero - got to go."

He chuckled. "I know. See you tomorrow?"

Duo nodded eagerly. "Count on it - thanks for waking me up, Heero." He hurried to the exit, intent on getting off before the impatient conductor waved the green flag for departure.

Heero merely eyed Duo's retreating back, then watched as he walked across the platform, heading for the bicycle rack. "You're welcome..." he muttered at length as the train shook into motion again.

An old saying came to mind. Indeed, it was the little things that made life worth living.

But he wouldn't object if they were just a tad bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Fall progressed, days becoming weeks. Through it all, their friendship grew firm - but that is where it remained. They were both afraid of making anything more out of it, both hoping their counterpart would take the initiative. Neither wanted to take the risk that went with exposing oneself.

They were friends - much in the way many repressed heroes of Greek myth were.

Weeks passed, one after another, such as weeks tend to do when everything sticks to the status quo. More than once, Duo vented his frustrations to one of the few people he entrusted them with - Trowa. It wasn't as if Trowa was his first choice, but he was certainly the most readily available one, given the topic at hand. Despite their ambivalent relationship, Duo knew he could trust Trowa to keep a secret - under enough threats. If he'd said a word to Howard, the whole crew would know before lunch - and given the subject, he wasn't comfortable with mentioning Heero to anyone at Saint William's.

Heero was mirroring those very same frustrations. Unlike Duo, however, he did not vent them. Instead, he bottled them up as best he could. Luckily for him, Quatre was willing to play the corkscrew. One Saturday night the two of them were again spread out on the couch before Quatre's colossal big screen and a table covered in refreshments. Onscreen was an overly sappy romantic comedy which Heero was very much convinced Quatre had picked on purpose. Halfway into the movie, after sensing his intended message had gotten through, Quatre demanded a mission update.

When Heero had briefed him, Quatre had not been too happy with the distinct lack of progress. "Heero..." he had begun, his tone of voice a remarkable mix of sympathy, resignation and frustration. "You _still_ haven't-"

"How come _I_ have to be the one to ask?" Heero had quickly retorted, frowning, but not meeting Quatre's eyes.

At this, the blond had merely sighed and hit the pause button, freezing the movie in the intermezzo of late-night rainy tragedy of a near deserted street, right before the characters would inevitably get it all together and end the flick in bliss and sunshine in complete contradiction to reality. Romantic comedies never shows 'five years later'. That is reserved for dramas. "Waiting can be a good thing in itself - but sometimes, good things have to be strived for." Mouth open to continue, he instead shook his head. "Haven't we _had_ this conversation already?"

Slowly, Heero nodded. "Many times."

"Do I _have_ to plan that business trip after all? Should I be there to hold your hand while you ask?"

"Quatre..." Heero moaned back, much in the same tone of voice Quatre had initially offered him. "Look, I just haven't found the proper time yet, and-"

Quatre snorted. "Believe me, Heero - 'never' is not a good choice. Besides, I'm determined to see this thing through, even if you aren't. It's the first time I've ever seen you smitten with someone, and-"

Heero glared at his friend. "I'm _not_ smitten."

He was met with an expression of untamed glee. "Oh, you're _gone_, Heero. You're _this_ close to swooning, I swear!"

Half a smirk surfaced in Heero's frown. Damn the bastard for being right.

"Look, if it's so hard to ask him in person, why don't you give him a call instead?"

Heero shook his head and pulled his legs up in the couch to rest his chin against his knees. "That's even worse - it would be even _more_ obvious."

Quatre shrugged. "Perhaps - but isn't that precisely the _point_ of asking? Don't you want to find out if he's... eligible?"

"Yes, but-"

"And even _if_ you got rejected - which I doubt you would be - you wouldn't have to face it directly. Distance can be good, sometimes."

"Maybe..." Heero sighed again. "It doesn't matter, though - he doesn't have a phone. Not one I could call him at, at least. The orphanage probably has one, but what if one of the of the kids pick up? Or worse, one of his chaperones?"

Quatre chuckled. "Chaperones?"

"I'm having trouble thinking of them otherwise - the way he talks about them... they're his parents - in effect, if not in blood."

Quatre cocked his head to the side, also sat up in the couch, embracing his left leg. "This guy _is_ a legal adult, right?"

Heero sent him a quick frown. "Of course he is. You think I'm a cradle snatcher?"

It was met with a grin. "No - but you're acting like a frightened teenager with his first serious crush."

"It is..." he mumbled, staring at the sofa cushions. That one time in Junior High was nothing compared to this.

"Then take the risk, damn it!"

If nothing else, it gained Heero's attention. Quatre hardly ever swore, and frustration laced his words. His friend was right, but it didn't make it easier.

Sensing Heero's resolve _not_ to act was faltering, Quatre got to his feet and marched out in the hallway. Almost immediately he returned, carrying a thick book, pages as flimsy as those of a holy scripture, contents as vague and meaningless without proper interpretation, but harboring answers for those who sought them. Unceremoniously, he plopped the phone book in the middle of the couch, then sat down at the other end again, his foot nudging the tome in Heero's direction.

"I _not_ calling Saint William's, Quatre."

Quatre looked at him intently, smile but a narrow line. "That wasn't what I was thinking. What is the name of the company Duo works at? I forgot."

Heero's jaw grew lax for a moment. "I- You want me to call him at work?"

He made a quick nod. "Look, when you get to the office on Monday, just give him a call and ask him out for lunch. That's innocent enough..." He smiled softly. "But a good start."

Heero stared at him for a while, but eventually matched Quatre's smile with one of his own, though a touch more mischievous. "Continuance," he amended.

Quatre snickered at that. "Fine, whatever. So, are you going to look it up, or must I come with you to Lexington and help you dial the number?"

A dismissive snort later, Heero sat upright and reached for the phone book, sifting through the yellow pages.

---

Sunday passed in a blur of nothingness, as Sundays tend to. Quatre left Heero alone that day, which was just as well. Throughout the day, Heero stacked arguments for and against calling, for and against trying to make something more than a good friendship with Duo. Daydreams battled nightmares, hope fought doubt - and as is often the result of such conflicts, little - if anything at all - was resolved.

Duo had wanted to nap during the trip in on Monday. Beyond quick smiles of greeting, they hadn't spoken, and for this Heero was glad. If they'd talked, he wasn't sure what might have rolled off his tongue.

As soon as Wufei left his office that morning, Heero had reached inside his pocket and pulled out a very crumpled note with a phone number. Elaborately, he had moved his fingers along the wrinkles in the paper, smoothing them out. He kept it up until the charcoal of the pencil writing started smudging out over the white paper, not to mention his fingertips.

He had taken a trip to the restroom to ease at least one small burden. He had made a detour to the cafeteria and picked up a donut, grabbed a glass of water from the fourth floor water cooler on his return trip, making a mock inspection as he went.

Safely back in his office, he had closed the door - and, after some hesitation, locked it as well. He glanced at the camera hidden in a roof corner, but ignored it. It was just one of the backup recorders, not one of the actively monitored ones. It didn't carry audio anyway. The donut and water vanished slowly. His eyes drifted every so often between the phone and everything else - but always coming back to the phone at his desk, as if the machine possessed some irresistible allure.

Finally, he crumpled up the donut wrapping and deposited it in the trash bin along with the empty plastic cup, reached for the still twisted note, picked up the handset and started dialing the number before he could chicken out of calling. Only Quatre's accusation of him acting a nervous teenager made him keep his fingers off the switchhook when he got an answer.

"Yeah?"

Ambient noise from the site was plentiful, but not deafening. Still, the voice didn't sound like that of an old man, which was the impression he'd gotten from Duo's tales of his boss. "Uh..."

"You've reached Clean Sweep Construction - Trowa speaking."

Trowa... Trowa... Heero jolted at remembering. Duo had mentioned this colleague a few times, though he wasn't sure what to make of him. Duo's description of him varied from day to day, and Heero was left with the feeling their relationship was ambiguous, at best. "Oh - Hi. Is Duo there?"

There was a slight pause, a ruffled noise as the ambient sounds momentarily vanished, a muted voice shouting, a nearby pneumatic hammer cutting off. Then, Trowa returned. "He's out with Howard, negotiating with the city engineers. He'll probably be out another hour or so - can I take a message?"

Heero clenched his teeth. This was definitely not the way he wanted things to turn out. Still, he'd already come this far... "Tell him Heero Yuy called - I was wondering if he wanted to go out and grab some lunch today. Could you please tell him to get back to me at my cell phone? He should have the number."

Again, there was a pause at the other end. "...sure," Trowa finally responded. "I'll let him know."

"Thanks," Heero tersely answered, a bit worried about the mild surprise in Trowa's voice. Promptly, he put the handset back down. He hid his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes while taking slow, calming breaths. It didn't exactly go as planned. It didn't go horribly wrong either.

It hadn't really gone anywhere.

He stared at the phone for a while before restlessness overcame him, and he tried to go about his day at the office.

More than once he checked to see that his cell remained safely tucked in his shirt pocket - and that it was still on.

---

Trowa put away Howard's cell with a slight smirk. So, this was the man that had Duo all riled up? There was a limit to what he could pick up by merely a voice, but the uncertainty lay thick in Heero's. Even so, Heero had sounded pleasant enough to his ears.

And the lunch offer sounded like the most feeble cover for a date he'd ever heard. It seemed Duo was about to get what he wanted.

He might have thought more of it, had not his job as filler-in foreman in Howard's absense taken over his attention. As it were, he resigned to label Duo - and Heero - as lucky bastards and got back to work.

---

While Mondays in general were a pain, this one was especially hard on Heero's nerves. The afternoon passed with excruciatingly slow speed. Wufei had observed him carefully throughout the day, and around three o'clock he'd finally asked if Heero was expecting an important call of some sort.

Heero had glared at him as if he'd been slapped in the face, but could understand the concerns of the head of security. Sure, he had checked his cell phone a bit more often than normal, and sure, he'd been remarkably quick to answer the few times it did ring, and just as quick in ending the conversations - but was that really so suspect?

In Wufei's eyes, it definitely was. The way Heero's face brightened at each fanfare of his ring tone and how his expression crumbled at the end of the calls only shored up under his reasons for concern. Heero had grown increasingly short-tempered throughout the day, as well.

Wufei knew better than to challenge that glare head-on, though - and despite his job, subtlety was not his way. Instead, he opted to bide his time, and let the way Heero suddenly dug out the cell phone to check if he'd gotten any text messages or unanswered calls slide past without comment.

Four o'clock didn't roll by soon enough for Wufei. As he bid his farewell for the day, Wufei made a mental note to ask Heero of this in the morning. Perhaps he'd be less testy about it then.

It wasn't as if Wufei hadn't made a few thoughts on whom Heero was waiting to hear back from. Granted, his defacto boss hardly ever spoke of his personal life, nor inquired much of Wufei's - but Wufei couldn't shake the feeling the expected call was decidedly personal rather than business-related. Simmons & Simmons preferred delivering promotions and significant raises in person.

Five past five, Heero reluctantly stood up from his crouch over his desk, gathered his belongings in his carrybag, donned his jacket and gloves, turned off the lights and left his office. He hadn't given up on Duo calling, not even when lunch hour was decidedly over - at least for all of those not working long evenings or graveyard shifts.

As he rode the Green line back to Grand Central, his moping shifted to annoyance, even anger. He could understand if Duo had made other plans, but he could at _least_ have called him back, couldn't he?

It wasn't until he was sure the other passengers were avoiding him that he got a hold of himself, fading his deep scowl away and instead looking blankly out the windows at the gray and black tunnel walls. Flashes of passing tube lighting forced him to give that up as well.

Heero reached Grand Central early. He stepped out on the platform, took the escalator up in the main hall, and suddenly became very much aware of the pit in his stomach. The low rumbling sound was as good an indicator as any. He opted for simplicity; he sought out the nearest kiosk and bought himself a sizable hot dog, trapped in bread and buried in condiments.

If any health freak stared at him, Heero didn't care enough to notice. Perhaps his meal didn't look too appetizing, and perhaps it would take a few hours off his lifetime - but it sure tasted great.

---

Duo barely made the train on time. He'd been trapped down at city hall earlier that day - him, Howard, an aide to the Mayor, some senior engineers representing Lexington and lawyers representing them all - most of all themselves, judging by their hourly fees. Their topic; permission to use high explosives to bring down the larger remnants of Hammond Industrial Park, as well as all the matters of why, what, who, how and when.

It had been damn boring.

It had also been pretty inconclusive. They had filed for permission months ago, but it got tangled severely in red tape. It didn't help when the lawyers on both sides butted in, offering their uninformed opinions and individual takes.

Suggestions or bills, either way sounded proper to Duo.

They would reconvene later and go over everything again. It didn't sound like they'd get blasting permission until sometime in spring - April, at the earliest. Winter was pretty much upon them already, and one of the engineers was worried about snow.

Duo wasn't. If anything, a blanket of snow would help bind the dust down quickly. It'd mean more precautions on the explosives, though. All in all, it was a fairly even trade-off.

Howard was probably more bothered about the delays than Duo was.

It had actually surprised Duo that his level of expertise had not been brought up. He'd been convinced at least one of the gnarly old engineers would comment on his young age, his lacking formal education or his limited experience with large-scale blasting - but none of them did. That had been damn satisfying.

All in all, he still had the strength to smile in greeting as he sought out Heero on the train, despite how he'd worked his rear off carting wheelbarrows of debris away all afternoon.

To his mild surprise, Heero didn't respond in kind. In fact, Heero didn't seem to respond much at all. As Duo sat down next to him, offered a moderately chipper, if fatigued hello, all he'd gotten in return was a low grunt of acknowledgment and the reflection of Heero's eyes in the window.

For a moment, Duo tried to figure out what Heero was looking at so intently, his elbow against the narrow sill, his chin against his palm, a soft frown on his face. After a minute or so of silence, Duo could only conclude that Heero wasn't looking at anything in particular - he was merely trying to avoid looking at _him_ - and Duo really couldn't figure out why.

Tentatively, he took a quick whiff of his shirt. He _had_ worked all day, and had only had time for a quick cat-wash with a wet cloth before changing and hurrying off to the subway, but he didn't stink. He waited for a few minutes more and grew ever more uneasy with the silence. He couldn't think of anything he'd said or done to offend Heero. Then again, perhaps Heero had simply had a bad day at the office? He was about to ask as much when Heero beat him to it, suddenly turning around, all but glaring at him.

"How was lunch?"

Taken aback by the question, Duo missed out on how soaked in a sullen and grumpy mood the words were. "Uh - fine, I guess. Howard and I bought a whole bunch of baguettes and sodas heading back to the worksite." He grinned. "Heck, we probably bought half a truckload worth. Had to feed the whole crew - and food that you don't make yourself always tastes a little better. Besides, the canteen barracks was low on supplies again." He stopped himself from continuing, noticing the faint twitch in Heero's right eye. "Why do you ask?"

Heero looked at Duo for a moment, studied him as if the words of ultimate truth were spelled out on his forehead. Apparently satisfied, he exhaled slowly and returned to glaring aimlessly out the window. "No reason..."

Duo didn't believe that for a second, but Heero's dark mood felt like a mine field. He did not want to dance across it without more information. Instead, he went on talking, hoping Heero would lighten up after a bit. He chuckled to himself, eyes forward. "Howard gave Trowa another 'reminder' about stocking up on supplies, though - that made up for having to lend Howard money for the food. See, Howard's voice can get this _really_ high pitch that-"

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Heero was looking at him intently again, albeit far from glaring this time. Heero looked as if he wanted to say something, but stopped before the words vocalized. Instead, others took their place. "Do you have anything against Trowa?"

That was certainly not what Duo had expected to be asked - and not something he found easy to answer, either. "Well..." he began, thinking fast. "He's a friend, but not too good a friend, if you know what I mean." Heero's mild frown made Duo feel he didn't. "Okay, forget that last part. Trowa and I... we go back a ways. He's a decent guy, I guess - but like all of us, he has some... bad sides, too." He looked for understanding in Heero's face, but didn't see anything conclusive. He sighed. "Anyway... no, I don't really have anything against Trowa, not anymore - but we all like to see others suffer and squirm a bit, don't we?" He gave a sheepish grin at that, not sure if his point got through or not.

Heero didn't say anything after that - nothing important, at least. He quickly excused himself, saying he wanted to take a quick nap during the trip home. Duo accepted that at face value.

With his eyes closed, Heero's mind did anything but rest. Instead, he considered several of the things Duo had said. There was obviously something strange about his friendship with Trowa. A sudden fear that Duo and Trowa were more than mere friends struck him, but was just as quickly suppressed. The way Duo talked about him certainly didn't paint that picture. It seemed more like the outlines of an ex - but that could actually be a good thing, as it at least meant Duo was susceptible to the idea of having a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend. Then again, he got the impression they hung out together after work too. The apparent ambivalence of their relationship was frustrating, to say the least.

For a moment, he wondered if they could be siblings instead - not blood related, perhaps, but both raised in Saint William's? That was a decent fit, too - but it didn't strike him as right, either.

He'd also caught on to the implication Trowa's memory wasn't the best. If that was true, then perhaps... Still feigning sleep, he tried not to frown, suddenly ashamed of his lashing out against Duo. What if he had never _gotten_ the message? Or what if Duo had, but _he_ had forgotten? Or decided to ignore it, pretend the cautious overture had never been made in the first place?

He couldn't be sure, and the lack of a clear-cut answer grated him like little else.

Lastly, he committed two additional words to memory; 'not anymore'.

He didn't realize they had reached Stillwater until the train started moving and he caught a glimpse of Duo's back through the window, the young man already unfastening his bike.

---

Duo had thought about saying goodbye, but Heero's face looked anything but peaceful and Duo didn't want to rouse a sleeping lion. So instead he made for a quiet exit, not looking back.

He couldn't shake the feeling Heero was upset with him for some reason. Said reason eluded him, though. He could not remember having said or done anything to anger Heero - not recently, at least. It had been a while since their last fall-out over sports results, the competence or lack thereof of politicians, or how to make the perfect banana split.

It bothered him for most of the evening. Without knowing what the problem was, how could he possibly hope to fix it?

---

Tuesday morning was a study in awkward silence. Heero was already feigning sleep when Duo sat down next to him. Given that the quirks of fate had put them in the quiet zone car that morning, Duo didn't push for a conversation beyond a quick, muted greeting.

Heero didn't respond. It was more out of fear of saying something wrong than out of anger. It was a good chance he'd messed up the day before, resenting Duo for not returning his call when Duo might not have gotten the notice in the first place. He didn't want to compound his mistake by asking the wrong sort of questions now - tempting as that was.

And besides, they were certainly not in the right place for a conversation.

The arrival in Lexington could not come soon enough.

---

"I just don't _get_ it," Duo complained, tossing another chunk of broken bricks and mortar into his wheelbarrow. Even through his thick protective gloves, the rough edges clawed at his palms. "I mean, here everything seemed to be going well-"

"Meaning nowhere," Trowa cut in, half a smirk on his face - the visible side of it.

Duo gave him a glare, but had to admit as much. "Not all of us are in such a rush like you, Trowa."

Trowa chuckled. "And not all of us remain a virgin like you, Duo."

Quick gape, virtual daggers from his eyes to Trowa's. "I am _not_-" Another load of bricks crashed into the rest, almost tipping the wheelbarrow over with momentum. "And that has nothing to do with this! Trowa, I'm being serious here! Heero's pissed at me for something, and I can't figure out _what_!"

"Perhaps _he_ doesn't think you're moving fast enough, either."

Duo gave a dismissive snort. "Then he would have said something a lot sooner."

Trowa nodded in agreement. "Or done something. Think he has someone on the side?"

That thought hadn't occurred to Duo, but it sure didn't help things. Heck, they were just casual friends - why did he feel such an ownership for Heero already? What business was it of his if Heero had a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend for that matter - though that was almost worse, since it suggested Duo had had his chance, but blown it by being too passive.

Still, Duo just couldn't picture Heero for a player - he'd be surprised if the man had even dated more than once in his life, much less ever had a lasting relationship with anyone.

Not that his own record in that department left much to brag about.

"I doubt it," Duo finally mumbled. "He's a nice guy, but a bit shy."

Trowa nodded. "That's the feeling I got too. He's got a nice voice, though."

Duo produced half a smile. "Yeah... Especially when-" He paused mid-sentence, stared at Trowa. "When did you ever hear his voice?"

Trowa deposited another handful of bricks in the wheelbarrow, straightened up. "When he called yesterday to give you that message."

Eyes widening, pieces falling into place, gloves coming off. "_What_ message!"

For a moment, Trowa mimicked a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Like I told you, he-" Impact. "Fuck! I forgot to tell you!"

Scowling fiercely, Duo closed the distance between them in two steps, grabbed the collar of Trowa's coveralls and fought the urge not to deck his friend, settling for a powerful shake instead. "Damn right you did! What did he say? What did he want? _Tell_ me, damn it!"

Trowa tossed off his gloves too, put his hands over Duo's and wrestled Duo's fists away from his coveralls. "Duo, get a grip - I'm sorry, okay? I forgot. I'm sorry." He waited for Duo to calm down before continuing. "He called Howard's office phone while you and Howie were out - I think he wanted to invite you out for lunch. I was supposed to tell you to call him back on his cell."

Duo took in each word, the reason why Heero asked him about lunch yesterday now much too clear. Heero probably thought he had simply stood him up and not even bothered to let him know. No wonder Heero was a bit grumpy yesterday, and so deliberately distant this morning.

Angry, Duo took it out on the most readily available target. He tore himself free from Trowa's grasp of his wrists and turned away. "I can't _believe_ you! You _know_ how important this guy is to me - how could you _not_ remember to give a measly little message like that!"

In truth, Duo had not expected an actual answer to that, but got one anyway. Grinning sheepishly, Trowa didn't meet his eyes. "Well... Julian was picking up debris yesterday, and you know how those pants of his don't ride quite all the way up..."

Gaping and staring for a moment, Duo threw his hands up in resignation. "I can't _believe_-" He bit his lip. "So, you went around creeping him out all day?"

Trowa gave an noncommittal shrug.

Duo groaned. "Just give up, would ya? He's straight."

Amused, Trowa snorted. "Not for long..." To Duo's look of disbelief, Trowa lifted his eyebrows once. That was enough.

Duo took a few steps away. "Damn it... You just _have_ to chase any good looking thing on two legs, don't you?"

Trowa knew Duo wasn't serious, and laughed good-naturedly. "Perhaps..."

He folded his arms and glanced over his shoulder. "You remember Clarisse? That barkeep down at McDougal's? She used to give us free drinks every now and then. Now she won't even smile at us, and that's all _your_ fault. As soon as you had swept over her once, you broke up with her."

Trowa shrugged again. "There was never anything there to break in the first place - I never said anything about it being more than what it was. I thought she knew that."

"Like hell," Duo muttered, but didn't push on. He knew Trowa's nature better than most. "So, do I prepare a trauma team for Julian, then? I mean, has there ever been anyone you've slept with twice?"

The grin transformed into a mild leer. "You _know_ the answer to that one..."

True, he did - but Trowa's fidelity was questionable at best, and he only wanted to highlight that fact one more time, hoping Trowa might actually want to do something about it. As every time before though, he spoke to deaf ears on that matter. "I told you never to bring her up again..."

"I didn't. You did."

After a quick sigh from Duo, a brief pause followed.

"Anyway... Why don't you call Heero, and-"

"What, _now_? Don't you think that's a little late? Like, a _day_ late?"

Trowa took a step back, recognizing the rekindled fury in Duo's voice. "Look, I told you I was sorry. It slipped my mind, okay?" He looked away briefly, waved at some figure pushing a wheelbarrow on the far side of the pile of rubble. Duo didn't have to look to know it was Julian. "Anyway, can you blame me?"

Duo snorted. "Knowing you... Hell yes - probably not as much as _he_ will next week, if you keep this up."

He snickered. "I sure hope so..." As Julian went out of sight, Trowa focused on Duo again. "Look, you know where Heero works, right?"

"Yeah...?" Duo wasn't at all sure where Trowa was going, and just as sure he liked it.

"Then I have an idea - remember when I made up with Sarah?"

"And dumped her again the next week, because of Sam?" Duo nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

Trowa's eyes grew distant for a second. "Sam... Wait, was it girl-Sam or boy-Sam that time?"

Duo rolled his eyes, not sure he was all that comfortable with the fact that he remembered the details of Trowa's illustrious love life better than he did - and Duo idly wondered what that really said of his own lackluster love life. "Boy-Sam. First time around, it was girl-Sam. You _really_ messed Sarah up, you know that? I heard a rumor she went to a convent."

Trowa gave an unapologetic grin. "I'll have a hard time getting back together with her, then - though she might just be worth the effort. She was _good_..."

"Then why did you break up?"

He shrugged. "She didn't really understand me."

Duo frowned slightly. "Didn't understand your need to see other people, you mean - and by 'see', I mean-"

Trowa chuckled. "Right... Anyway, my point - when I made up with Sarah, I went down to the supermarket she worked at with a picnic basket, and took her out for the afternoon. You know the place a block down from McDougal's? That small cafeteria on the corner? They have this special offer on lunch baskets - really a niche market, targeting lovers during the summer. I'm sure they'd whip up a basket for you if you called and ordered ahead."

"Uh... Trowa, in case you didn't notice, it isn't exactly summer anymore. Hell, they said it would _snow_ this week! Are you saying I should take Heero out to some frosty park and eat a cold lunch?"

He grinned. "Well, that would still be progress - but no. I was thinking more like you surprise him at the office and eat there. You can probably tell the catering people to tone down the contents of the basket, just so he doesn't get the wrong impression." The grin shifted quickly to a leer. "Or perhaps that's exactly what you want? Make a clear statement, I mean?"

Duo considered that for a moment. "I... What I really want to do, is apologize for yesterday - make up for it somehow."

Trowa nodded. "Then let's go get Howard's cell and place your order." Sensing Duo wasn't yet convinced, Trowa pushed. "Look, I'm really sorry about forgetting the call. I'm serious - hey, I'll even go dutch with you on the basket. What do you say?"

If nothing else, _that_ got Duo's attention. Trowa wasn't stingy, but he rarely used money on things that didn't improve his _own_ odds - and his chances with Duo were nil, they both knew that. Not that it discouraged half-hearted attempts. "I say..."

---

"And I can't _believe_ I accused him like that..." Heero slumped down on a chair. As for most of the last hour, he got no answer. He might as well have been in the room alone. "I think I've blown everything now..."

He glared at the phone, wondered yet again why he hadn't gone with his initial instinct and given Quatre a call - and again, his mind supplied the answer. If he'd told Quatre as much as a word of this, the blond would have made his way into Lexington at the first available opportunity, just to fuss over him like a baby. If anything, Heero didn't want that - not the fussing, nor the emotional turmoil it would undoubtedly cause his friend. Quatre had a way of taking on all the burdens of others and make their problems his own. At the same time, he would do his utmost to solve them and ease small pains.

Heero suspected this ability came from how limited Quatre's own personal life was. The family business had taken over much of his social life, had lost him many friends and cost him a relationship or two at the very least. He couldn't blame Quatre's dedication, neither to his company nor to his few remaining friends. His concern could border on chafing sometimes - and therefore, calling Quatre was not a fair thing to do to either of them, not over something like this.

Heero didn't have that many others to confide in, though - especially not anyone he considered safe to share his innermost thoughts and feelings with. It had come as much a surprise to himself as to Wufei when he had ended their morning briefing by starting a quite different one, beginning with a meek "I've messed up."

Wufei could not remember Heero ever admitting having made mistakes - not so blatantly. That little utterance had therefore definitely caught his interest. The tale that unfolded had surprised him at almost every turn. The first 'him' left Wufei rather dumbstruck, though he covered it up well. He and Heero had hardly ever shared bits of their personal lives; they were both reserved in that respect, and did not interfere with each other's privacy unless it affected their work. It hardly ever did.

He had never expected Heero to gush out his griefs over his love life, insofar that there _was_ a such. That the object of Heero's affection - or affliction - was another man, came as an even greater surprise. "You're saying... You've turned gay?" he'd cautiously inquired after a brief pause.

To that, Heero had closed his eyes momentarily and smiled. "For him, I would."

As their pretty much one-sided conversation had unfolded, Wufei had learned why Heero was so distraught the day before. When Heero had finally stopped talking, Wufei found words hard to come by. He had never been of much help in emotional situations, and Heero's minor dilemma was beyond him, both too simple and too difficult to solve. Simple because there was no real relationship under threat here, and difficult as there certainly was an as of yet unrequited one forming.

Heero had it bad for this Duo guy, that much Wufei could grasp.

After the long monologue in Heero's office, Wufei had tried to console his friend as best he could. He had tried to give his opinion on the matter, meaning his rather concise advice - which consisted of taking the bull by the horns and tell Duo exactly how he felt. It was much too clear Heero wouldn't do that, however.

When Wufei had tried to weasel out of the uncomfortable dialogue, citing important business up in 'eyes', Heero had accepted it - but chosen to follow him up there. Thus, Wufei was trapped in Heero's angst for another hour, silently praying for patience, struggling _not_ to deck his friend as well as with doing his job in calibrating the huge wall of monitors that was the heart and soul of 'eyes'. Every camera in the building was hooked up to this gargantuan console. The mostly black and white images flickering all across it revealed little of interest, as usual. Of course, that was a good thing.

He let Heero go on, half listening. He understood Heero's need to vent, his need to talk of all this to someone, even if he got no real reply.

Wufei wished this someone didn't have to be him, though. "Look, I think that's exaggerating. I thought you said you didn't even know if he _got_ the message."

Heero sighed, studied the water boiler at the table before him, tapped his fingers to the white plastic. "Maybe... but how am I supposed to find out? What if he just decided to ignore it?"

Wufei rolled his eyes, adjusted the zoom on the number twenty-three camera. "It's not like you proposed, or something, Yuy! For crying out loud, would you get a hold of yourself? You just asked the guy out for lunch, that's all!"

His glare was like lightning. "We've never had lunch! We've never met outside of the commute, damn it! This would have been the first step!"

Not turning to face Heero, Wufei altered the angle of camera fifteen. "So? Just ask him again, then - directly. His reaction should tell you what happened to that first request. My bet is that either this guy you left the message with-"

"Trowa," Heero cut in, starting to toy with the lid of the water boiler.

"Okay, Trowa - forgot to deliver the message, or Duo forgot to call back." He produced half a smirk. "Because your cell phone was definitely on and working - you checked _that_ often enough."

"I did?"

Wufei glanced over shoulder.

He was met with half a smile. "Maybe I did..."

Snorting, Wufei made a sweep of the lobby. "Heero... tell me again about Duo..."

"Like what?"

Without looking away from the screens, Wufei tapped another camera adjustment. "I don't know... What does he look like?"

Heero put the lid back with a click. "Well... He's about my height... good-looking, tends to wear black, but his whole being seems to be of pure light..."

Wufei sent another amused glance over his shoulder.

Heero chuckled. "Sorry."

Wufei worked the keys again. "Let's see... Brown hair in a long braid?"

"Yeah..."

"Grin as wide as a canyon, as if he's up to something?"

Heero grunted. "Sounds like him, all right."

"Eyes... some shade of blue?"

Heero was about to answer in the affirmative, but stopped himself and looked at Wufei. "How did you know that? I never told you-"

Wufei gave him a great smirk at that, pointed one of the few breaks of color on the predominantly monochrome monitor wall. "Look at the number two monitor."

Heero did. And promptly gaped. It took several seconds of Wufei's amusement for Heero to regain his control. "I can't believe it... Wait, he's carrying something."

A quick tap of keys brought the scene from the lobby at a more distant angle up at the larger center monitor. "Looks like a wicker basket of some kind."

Duo hurried passed the camera angle. Wufei shifted to another camera, followed the man's progress to the elevators.

"He's taking number four. One sec..."

Heero didn't bother tell Wufei to hurry up. He knew many of the cameras in the building were fake, and quite a few more were merely 'on rotation' for observation, even if their feed went perpetually to backup. The elevator doors were long closed before Wufei managed to patch the right feed through; a gnarly black-and-white image.

"...but why is he _here_?" Heero muttered, not sure what to think.

"You told him where you worked, didn't you?"

Heero's eyes remained focused on the main monitor; on Duo. "Well, yeah, but... You really think he's coming here for me?"

Wufei snorted. "Think he has any other business in this building? Thought you said he worked in construction. Unless they're refurbishing one of the top floors, I'd say you're it."

While logical, Heero couldn't quite believe it. Duo was here. Duo was definitely up to something. Duo was... carrying a wicker basket? That part didn't quite compute - it looked like a picnic basket, but with winter upon them it was definitely out of season.

The elevator stopped. "Fifth floor," Wufei commented, looking much too smug. "Think you have some place you want to be, Heero? Like, in your office, a floor down?"

Heero frowned at Wufei. Damn if the man wasn't right. Wufei changed cameras again. "Going towards your office, I think - that's the right hallway, isn't it?"

It was. Heero was just about to make a run for it when he noticed Duo stopped and turned around, surprise turning into a smile - and a young woman with short, black hair catching him in a fierce hug.

Heero's jaw fell - out of fear as much as surprise.

---

Duo had done it. He'd taken Trowa's advice - something he had _never_ thought he would - and ordered the lunch basket, corny as the idea was. Especially during winter.

Trowa had paid for half the basket too, just like he had promised. To make his redemption complete, he had even taken up the task of getting Duo an extended lunch break. Howard had not been too difficult to convince - at least not after Trowa offered to clean up the canteen barracks after working hours - for free - as compensation.

It was probably a good thing to wash the place down before restocking it. Remnants of meals long past were far from appetizing, and occasionally led to tiny unwanted house occupants with a multitude of eyes, legs and germs.

Duo had found the Worthstone Building easily enough, and after some quick bickering with the receptionist he had even gotten the route to Heero's office. The rigid woman looked like a librarian short of books and had the voice of a scolding teacher, but she had given the information freely enough. From her, Duo got the distinct impression Heero didn't get many visitors.

At least not unannounced ones.

Duo had signed in, gotten his visitor's pass and made his way to the elevators, thinking of what to say. Perhaps he wouldn't have to, just enjoy whatever face Heero made at his arrival.

He'd gotten off at the fifth floor, made the right turn he was told to make - and froze as someone called his name. It was definitely not Heero; that voice was- He turned around to face her, only to be trapped in a tight embrace.

"Duo, it _is_ you!"

Smiling, surprised, yet decidedly uncomfortable with having both arms trapped, Duo fumbled for an answer. "Uh... Hilde? What are _you_ doing here?"

Embrace ending, she held onto his shoulders. "I think that's _my_ question - how did you know I worked here?"

"Uhm..." Duo's mind raced, trying to think of ways to weasel out of this one. He hadn't seen the girl for nearly five months now. Ever since Trowa - ever since then, they hadn't spent all that much time together. They had remained friends, but with her living in Lexington and him not, they'd slowly grown more distant. A phone call now and then wasn't the same as the nights out at McDougal's.

In the end she helped him out, taking advantage of his hesitation. "I haven't seen you since that time at Maple's with Tess, Nicole and..." she paused for just a moment, trying to remember.

"Earl," Duo helped out, all but growling the name. The walls were painted a dull off-white, he noted.

She snickered. "Right - can't believe I forgot."

He made a lax grin. "Hey, not his fault his parents chose to give him his great grandfather's name as a birthday present."

She shrugged. "It's still funny, though. How are things going with..." she let the question trail off as Duo slowly shook his head.

"Over. His choice. Week after Maple's, I think."

She look a bit baffled at first, then gave him a quick hug. "I'm so sorry..." Looking him dead in the eye, she gave his cheek a soft pinch. "And why didn't you _tell_ me? Last time I called, you said-"

"I know what I said," he cut in. "I just didn't think it was news worth mentioning, that's all. Earl turned out to be the 'all out in the open' kinda guy. I couldn't deal with that, with Saint William's and all. Told him as much - and he promptly dumped me. Probably for the better, anyway..."

"You could have moved out," she suggested. "Didn't your boss offer you a place on site?"

Duo sighed. "Yeah, but you know _that_ wouldn't exactly be ideal, either..."

She bit her lower lip, let a small pause open. "You're still hanging out with that bastard, then..."

He growled. "Hilde... I _work_ with the guy - can't avoid him forever, and-"

Her brows came close. "You could at least stay away from him outside of work..."

Again, he sighed. "Hilde, we've had this argument before..."

She matched his. "I know... Just don't want to see him do the same thing to you, that's all."

"He knows better than to even try."

She cocked her head. "You sure?"

Duo nodded. "Positive." In reality, he was not so sure, but if it would make Hilde feel better, it was worth it. As many times before, he cursed Trowa's frivolous nature when it came to relationships.

A slight pause formed again, and as Hilde took a step back she caught sight of the basket. She took a quick breath as she studied Duo's face again, growing a sly smile. "_I_ get it... You _didn't_ know I was working here, but have... other business?"

He produced a sheepish grin. "Something like that..."

"Who?"

The conversation was taking a turn towards things he'd rather keep quiet about. Hilde wasn't a blabbermouth, but in offices like these, walls had ears. Bad enough he'd told her of Earl. "Uhm... No one you know." He wasn't sure that was accurate - for all he knew, Hilde was Heero's personal assistant. That middle word decided to go for emphasis in his mind, and he didn't like it. "You work here?" He cut in, wanting to deflect further questions.

"Yeah... I got a job as a secretary for Rutger Meyers - do you know them?"

Duo shook his head. "Afraid I don't - care to tell?"

Hilde gave a saddened smile. "Well, they're a small-time stockbroker company, and-" She paused, then gave that knowing smile again. "Nice try, Duo... Now, tell me _who_, damn it!"

Duo probably would have tried to, if as subtly as he could, given the few passer-bys that slowed down or blatantly turned spectators. Their eyes were on them and the basket, assumptions and guesses obviously being made in their minds. Duo wasn't here to create a flood of rumors - even if _that_ might give Heero the right idea of his feelings.

He never got the chance to tell though, as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, faced Heero's slightly flustered expression. Not thinking more of it at first, Duo broke out in a grin. "Heero! Hi!"

"Hi..." Heero wheezed back, looking at Hilde.

"Mister Yuy," she said, a bit taken aback. She looked at his face. "Are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm-" breath, "Fine," he tried to say casually, placing one palm on the wall to lean on. In truth, he wasn't. Someone had selfishly occupied the lifts. He'd tapped the call buttons on all of them, but none of them came within the ten seconds he had lingered there.

It had been a few days since he'd checked the fire escapes, anyway. Granted, he had never made a quicker inspection, nor a briefer one, finishing after only one flight of stairs. Walking _very_ fast - albeit many people other than himself would judge it a light jog or further up the scale - he'd made his way through the hallways. It took his rushed mind a moment to remember her name. "Miss Schbeiker," he offered, giving her a curt nod. In contrast, Duo got a weak smile. "Duo."

Hilde looked from one to the other, confused at first, but soon enough bringing out that wicked little smirk again.

Any number of alarms went off in Duo's head; one careless word from her could unintentionally ruin _everything_ he'd worked so hard to achieve with Heero - which, on second thought, wasn't all that much. Not along the lines _she_ was probably considering, at least.

He figured she caught on to his concerns since her expression mellowed over, and in the end all she said was a cautious "I _see_..."

"Duo, is something wrong?"

"Hm?" He faced Heero again. "Wha-? No, nothing's wrong - why?"

Heero took another deep breath, finally in control again. "You were grinding your teeth."

Duo grinned sheepishly. "I was?"

He nodded in affirmative.

"Well, I... Uh, anyway..." He brought up the basket. "I brought lunch."

Heero looked at the basket, then at Duo. He gave Hilde a quick glance, but regained his focus soon enough.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Duo pushed on. "Trowa forgot to pass your message on - I didn't get it until this morning. I kinda figured... Well, if you haven't already made plans-"

"No!" Heero cut in, barely restraining the desire to grab Duo's wrist, just to make sure he couldn't escape. "I mean - No, I don't have any plans. I-" He glanced at Hilde again, could almost feel the eyes of the passer-bys in his neck. He had to be careful. Whatever he said now would undoubtedly find its way to Relena's ears. Or worse places. He wasn't sure what Simmons & Simmons' _un_official company policies were. "You two know each other?"

She smiled. "I was just about to ask you the same question - but yeah, Duo and I know each other. We're old friends."

Heero hoped his relief wasn't too visible - not to anyone but Duo, perhaps. "Oh..."

Hilde threw Duo the smirk again. "And you two...?"

"Friends," he answered. It seemed a safe choice. "We met on the train a while back."

"Ah-huh..."

Oh, what Duo wouldn't have given to have wiped that smirk off of her face. After all, Heero had to be blind not to notice - and what would he make of it?

On his part, Heero _didn't_ notice. His thoughts and eyes were elsewhere, currently at the basket. "Uhm... Duo, isn't that a picnic basket?"

He held it up. "Yeah? So?"

"It's winter," Heero flatly stated.

Duo shrugged quickly. "Outside, sure. Inside, who knows? You have an office here, don't you?"

Heero nodded. Indeed he had. He even had a door. With a lock. And blinders. He suddenly regretted getting rid of the couch that had been there when he moved in.

Hilde decided it was a good a time as any to withdraw. It was clear enough to her that her presence bothered Duo, clear enough that this relationship was rather new - if there was one. Then again, did friends do things like this?

That same thought had struck Duo earlier, but he didn't care. It was a vague enough sign; it could matter a lot, or not at all, all depending on how Heero interpreted it. Either way, he thought he'd be able to talk his way out of it if that became necessary.

"Well, I'd better go. I was supposed to meet up with Relena for lunch." She touched Heero's shoulder. "Nice to meet you again, Mister Yuy." She looked over her shoulder at Duo. "Bye, Duo."

He had to grin. No sooner was she out of Heero's field of view did she overly mouth the words 'call me'. The added hand signals were almost too much, both the telephone and the thumbs up.

By the time Heero turned to look she was already walking away, leaving the two alone in their awkwardness.

"So..." Duo began.

"So..." Heero reflected.

Duo grabbed hold of the basket with both hands, tapped the short side with his knee. "Gonna show me your office?"

"Hm? Oh! Right. This way," Heero replied, starting a slow pace down the corridor, throwing Duo a weak smile. To hell with what anyone thought - they would probably all be wrong anyway.

Except maybe Wufei.

He made a mental note to disconnect the camera in his office as well as lock the door and unplug the phone. He already had a hand in his pocket, working to mute his cell.

Nothing was going to distract him from Duo.

---

Wufei monitored Heero's progress. First, the mad flight down to meet Duo and the pretty woman, then their conversation. Over the years, he'd picked up a fair bit of the art of reading lips. It came in handy sometimes. Hilde, was it? He mouthed the name soundlessly, wondering if he could pronounce her last name anywhere close to accurately on the first real try.

It was with a smirk he saw the screen using the camera at Heero's office shift to a blizzard display after the door had been shut. Wufei didn't really care.

The cameras overlooking the watercooler area, the hallway and then the secretary pool of Rutger Meyers were of far more interest.

---

Duo wasn't sure what to make of Heero's office. While it _was_ a corner office with ample natural light, the interior decorations did not match the stature the location offered. Heero's dark oak desk was kept neatly clean, the in-box almost empty, a stark contrast to the brimming out-box. A few pens rested in parallel with the short end of the desk. A small stack of notepaper filled up the other side. The five-legged functional desk chair seemed just as Spartan, but still comfortable enough for its purpose.

The sturdy chair obviously meant for guests and other visitors did not.

Thus, Duo's choice in where to set up lunch was done for him. The floor it was. The short, gray wall-to-wall carpet at least gave the _appearance_ of softness. He pushed the guest chair aside, took off his jacket and made use of the chair as a clothes rack. He put down and opened the basket, looking for the tablecloth. He'd opted for actual fabric rather than a large, cheap paper spread, even if it cost a bit more. He wanted to rectify a bad impression. Foundation ready, he started unpacking their meal - or at least, their first course. His order had been nothing if not elaborate.

Heero discretely locked the door behind them, made sure the blinders for the hallway window were down and shut, and went to disable the security camera in the corner. Nothing and no one was going to disturb them, if he had anything to do with it. Also, Wufei was not going to watch, much less get it all on tape. Heero had no desire to make it onto one of the special outtakes 'eyes' kept for their own entertainment - at least until something better came along, or there was a serious review of security protocol. The tapes always seemed to vanish then. He plucked the fixed-line phone out of the wall socket and made a final check of his cell phone to ensure it was muted. He had never been so glad that Duo didn't have a cell.

For a moment, he leaned against the wall and watched Duo unpack, not sure what he could do to help, or if he should even offer. Duo seemed to have a mind of where to place each of the small bowls he took out of the basket. Heero briefly considered backdrop music, but decided against it. For one, it'd mean racing back up to Wufei and ask if he could borrow his old transistor radio, but more importantly it'd mean he'd have to trust whatever station he picked up. Given how much advertising they tended to send and how random the choices of music could be, he judged it too risky - at least for a mood setter. Never mind how Duo might interpret such an act.

If anyone dared knock on the door during lunch, he quietly vowed to remind them why he carried an arms licence. He locked his office drawer for a reason - and kept the key with him at all times for the same.

"Okay, think I'm done now..." Duo looked over his shoulder. "What are you standing over there for? Come sit down."

Heero didn't have to be asked twice. Almost a bit too eagerly he sat down at the other end of the cloth and tried to make himself comfortable. A lunch on the floor was definitely a new thing for him - at least without even a flat pillow to sit on, or a low table in front of him. Not that it mattered. Present company did.

The small bowls spread out on the red-and-white checkered cloth didn't match the volume of the wicker basket, though. Why-

Duo noticed his soft expression of puzzlement. "It's only the first course." He unlidded the four plastic bowls at the center of the table and handed Heero a fifth larger bowl, keeping the last for himself. "Raw vegetables and dips." Heero's slight frown made him snicker. "Haven't had it before myself, but I hear it's pretty good. Uhm, that one is a crushed peppers and onion blend, I think," he began, tapping a bowl with a pinkish, thick liquid. On to the next. "This one is something like fondue - that's molten cheese." It certainly looked like it too, Heero mused. Duo tapped the third bowl, the contents of which looked white, but almost lumpy. "That's supposed to be a deviant of tzatziki, and..." He looked at the last one, similar in consistency to the first, but with a red rather than pink hue. "Uhm, and I'm not sure _what_ that is, actually."

"Duo... you didn't make these, did you?"

He grinned. "Does it show? No, 'course not. I had a bit of help in making the order though, so I'm honestly don't know what all of this stuff is, much less what it tastes like - but that doesn't matter, does it? Don't you think surprises can be good too?"

Heero had to smile at that. Yes, they definitely could be. Duo's visit certainly was. He removed the lid of the bowl Duo had handed him, perusing a small selection of raw vegetables to dip; sticks of carrots and celery, small bushes of broccoli and cauliflower, sliced radishes and even mushrooms. He picked up a stem of celery, studied it for a minute.

Duo was not quite as patient. He took a piece of carrot and plunged it in the mild peppers dip. At first crunch, he suddenly remembered he'd forgotten something. Two quick chews later, he reached into the basket again, picking up two tightly lidded Styrofoam cups. "Forgot the drinks - uhm, there wasn't all that much room in the basket, and I had to choose between tea and coffee. Wasn't sure which you preferred, so I took one of each - green tea, black coffee. Which would you like?"

"Either is fine."

He made a lopsided smile. "Okay... but which is your favorite?"

Heero hesitated. "Which is yours?"

Duo could see where this was going, and he sort of liked it. Still, politeness required attention. "Well... I like both, I suppose." Heero's smirk kept questioning him, unnerving him. He buckled under the gentle pressure. "...but I think I prefer coffee."

"I'll have tea," Heero quickly added.

Duo offered him that cup, grinned, tried to keep his cheeks their natural color - successfully - while he picked at the cup to rig the makeshift cardboard handle pressed against the side, then undid the lid. "Uhm, I figured this wasn't enough, so I also stopped at a vending machine on the way." He put his cup down, reached for his discarded jacket and pulled out two cans of Coke from its big outer pockets. He offered one of the cans to Heero. "Wanted to balance out the warm with something cold. You drink this stuff, right? When our train got delayed two weeks ago, you went and bought a can from the machine on the train, so I figured..." Duo shrugged.

"Thanks," Heero said, accepting the can.

Beverages aside, they began eating the sparse first course. Heero had been surprised that even the warm cheese dip went fairly well with the vegetables. Still, the mild peppers dip and the tzatsiki blend reached the bottom of the bowl first. The mystery dip remained peculiarly untouched. While the bowl was cold, the contents gave the appearance of seething. Heero had little doubt the reddish hue came from strong spices, perhaps crushed chilipeppers - or worse.

He shrugged to himself, decided to be adventurous. One chunk of broccoli dipped its head in the substance and was brought back to his mouth... He could feel Duo was watching, waiting for him to play the guinea pig. He did, keeping the can of Coke at the ready in case of fire.

There was none. Certainly, the mystery dip was potent and warmed his tongue in contrast to the chilled, raw piece of green - but it did not burn. Heavily spiced, it did a number on his tastebuds. He finished the broccoli off, reached for his bowl of mixed vegetables again, grabbed a bar of celery and dipped one end in. "This one is really good," he informed Duo. "You should try it."

"Okay..."

Heero gave a lopsided grin. Duo obviously wasn't convinced yet. With that in mind, he pointed the dipped stem at Duo.

Not until the gesture was done, and Duo's expression fell in perplexion for just a moment, did he realize he was doing something commonly associated with couples - but hardly as much with just friends. It was too late for regrets, though - especially as Duo leaned in, closed his lips around the piece of celery, his lips so close to Heero's fingertips...

Once he saw what was happening, Duo had jumped at the chance and gone for the celery, a wicked thought on his mind. If this was Heero's way of giving a sign, he planned to give one right back. Slowly, he pulled his closed mouth down the stem, so intent on Heero's face, scanning for reactions, that the taste of the spiced dip almost passed him by.

His attempt at creating a scene for dirty minds failed miserably however, since Heero didn't think in the same way Duo did from the get-go. Heero had thought Duo bit down as well, wanting to be fed the whole vegetable. Therefore, as his fingers left the piece of celery, so did Duo's lips lose their grip on the other end of it, and the long piece of green fell to the checkered mat, tumbled a few times and settled next to an almost-empty dip bowl.

Duo was visibly embarrassed now, quickly wiped his mouth with thumb and forefinger and winced just a bit. He picked up the celery and chewed off one end of it.

Heero gave him a concerned look, not sure what just happened. "Didn't the dip agree with you?"

"Hm?" He swallowed. "No, it was fine, it-" Duo shook his head, grinned away his flush. "Never mind, give me another."

Heero nodded, smiled faintly and picked up another vegetable. He repeated the dipping and offering, but didn't let go this time - not until Duo's lips touched his fingers. Even then, he hesitated for just a second.

Duo abandoned his tricks this time, and just went for the mouthful. Chewing, taking his time in tasting, he concluded Heero was right. The mystery dip was very good.

Their appetizers were fast running out. A few minutes later the vegetables were all gone. Duo considered asking if they should finger-lick the dip bowls clean, but decided against it. One failed attempt at that trick was bad enough.

Instead, they put all the empty canisters aside. Duo reached into the wicker basket, found two paper plates and handed one to Heero. It was time for the main course - two sizable submarine sandwiches, reaching from end to end of the basket. They hardly fit on the plates while still intact, but that mattered little - at least as long as the plastic wrapper was still on.

The sandwiches were cleverly designed. The bread had clear, breakable boundaries where the condiments changed. The people at the store had said the baguette wasn't meant to be eaten whole, since tastes differed so much - but that there should be something for everyone in them. Studying his own sandwich, Duo finally believed them. One end held the traditional ham and cheese, the next section contained tuna and capers, then there was a chunk of strawberry jam and sliced bananas, followed by chocolate and peanut butter, finally ending in paté and cucumbers. To eat all of it sounded more like digestive trouble than a meal. He quickly related what the storekeeper had told him.

Heero certainly agreed with the 'something for everyone' bit. One or two of these bread bits he'd gladly eat - another he was far less enthusiastic about. To eat the whole thing would be asking much.

They unwrapped their sandwiches, broke off the parts they felt like and ate, not conversing beyond quick comments to current news headlines.

Duo had just swallowed the last chunk of his ham and cheese when he noticed Heero's grimace. The man had taken a sip of his green tea, and it obviously didn't quite agree with him, given how quickly the brim of Styrofoam left his lips. "You okay, Heero?"

After a quick cough, he forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Duo started to frown. "Well, I still have lots of coffee left - if you want to share-"

Heero shook his head. "Can't do that. We only have these two cups, and I don't think making the attempt at pouring over in the Coke cans is worth the effort."

He chuckled. "So what? It's not like I've got a cold right now..."

A thin smile at that, quiet acceptance of the slight dare. He handed Duo his cup of tea, got the coffee in exchange. Heero took a hold of the handle, brought it up - and paused, glancing at Duo. "Which side did you use?"

_To the left of the handle._ "I... don't remember." It was a small white lie, but for a purpose. If Heero had objections to _this_, their odds of kissing any time soon were low indeed. Which was, of course, the entire point of stretching the truth.

Heero's hesitation had a similar reason - if only the other approach. If he'd _blatantly_ done as he had planned, he wasn't sure how Duo would take it, even if this _was_ his idea. Heero wasn't blind; he knew Duo wasn't left-handed. Thus, on the left side it was. He was sure Duo knew that, too. That little detail did not escape him, and it was with a faint smirk he turned the cup and took a sip, eyes locked with Duo's.

Duo broke contact soon enough, stared down at the tea cup in his hands. Heero was right-handed too, so all he had to do was-

Except, Heero had not bothered with the handle. It was still pressed in against the cup, unused. That minor snag in his plan made him look up a bit too quickly, only to be met with a widening smirk. Duo blinked, stared at the cup, tried to remember from which side Heero had drunk.

As if on cue, Heero put down his cup, spun it to cradle either side of it, the cardboard handle pointing Duo.

Duo grinned and quickly aligned his cup to match.

Their looks met.

They waited.

Simultaneously, they raised their cups, made a 'down the hatch' gesture and drank, something almost ceremonious over the moment.

It was the closest they'd ever been to kissing.

It was the closest they'd ever been to confessing too; the closest to blurting out what they both knew - or at the very least suspected - yet continuously kept from saying out loud because of the lingering traces of doubt.

In the end Duo broke the moment, wishing he'd gone for two cups of coffee. Heero's grimace had been right on the money; the tea tasted awful, and he went for a swig of Coke to wash the aftermath away. Still... the tea had done more than much else for their non-relationship - which was a pitiful thought in and of itself.

Heero chuckled at his expression. That made it even more worth it.

Their sandwiches soon lay broken on either plate, some sections discarded as their contents did not agree with two certain palates - but the leftover parts allowed for yet another trade, which was done as soon as Heero suggested it.

Of course, there was no possibility of spit swap this time, real or imagined. It didn't matter. They were most definitely eating, and together. One could be excused for calling it a date - which was why they both - and separately - agreed to dub it just 'lunch'.

Done eating, Heero rubbed one fist against his stomach, covered his mouth and tried to burp as discretely as possible. The sandwiches were definitely enough to fill the belly, especially with the appetizers gone before. There was no question this was a far richer lunch than Heero was accustomed to.

Perhaps it had something to do with the company.

"Thank you, Duo - I think I'm full now."

Duo chuckled softly. "Hey, there's always room for dessert, right?" With that, he went for the basket again, taking out the last items within - two flat lidded bowls of thin, transparent plastic, one sporting washed and topped strawberries, the other whipped cream.

Heero studied the bowls with a mix of dread on behalf of his stomach and of hope given any number of connotations this particular dessert spawned in his mind. "I don't know..."

Already removing the lids, Duo was not about to take that for an answer. "Oh, come on. You can at least try _one_, right?" With that, he picked up a berry, dipped the tip in the cream and offered it to Heero - albeit not with the intent to simply hand it over. 'If' was not an option, nor the question. He wanted to see _how_ Heero accepted the strawberry.

To his absolute enjoyment, Heero snorted, gave a lopsided smirk and leaned in to take the berry with his mouth. Duo couldn't help but grin as Heero's lips grazed his fingers, all but sucking the tiny red thing out of his grasp. He watched carefully as Heero chewed the berry, then swallowed. "...okay, maybe just one more."

Duo made a move to offer him another, but got intercepted by the bowl of cream. He glanced at Heero, momentarily confused.

"My turn now."

The strawberry Heero held out before him cleared things up. Duo grinned - and went for it.

The bowl had not been big to begin with and was quickly emptied - especially as they took to serving themselves after the first few helpings. There is a limit to how much self-denial one can accept at a time, and theirs ran at three strawberries each.

There was still a bit of cream left, however. Duo promptly suggested they share that too. He scraped a finger along the side, licked it off - not bothering to do it slow or symbolically. The race for the cream was on soon after - and ended just as fast.

Heero sucked his fingers clean, accepted the paper napkins Duo pulled out from the wicker basket, grinning. "I haven't eaten like this since I was a kid..."

Duo chuckled. "But you enjoyed it, right?"

Heero nodded firmly. "Oh, yeah..."

"Besides, your childhood isn't _that_ long ago, is it?"

Heero's hands paused, then made a last wipe and discarded the napkins. His face fell a bit, relaxed in brief remembrance as he sighed, other memories of strawberries and cream coming to mind. Memories of his mother. "...I suppose not..."

Duo fell quiet, not sure what to make of that. He sensed something was wrong, but quite what, he could only make bad guesses at - and asking didn't seem right, either. Needing time to think, but something to do to fill the void, he glanced at his wristwatch.

And immediately panicked, eyes wide. He didn't notice the words coming out of his mouth until he read the reaction to them off of Heero's face. He quickly flashed Heero a sheepish grin. The short string of curses was a bad slip, and not quite the way he wanted this lunch to end. "Uh, sorry about that - just noticed the time. I'm supposed to be back at the site in no later than ten minutes." He looked down at the cluttered cloth. "But I guess we're done, right?"

Upon Heero's nod in agreement, he scrambled to pack the used bowls and plates back in the wicker basket.

For a moment Heero simply watched Duo stress, amused at the spectacle. Then common courtesy kicked in, and he started to help. He gulped down the last of his coffee and tossed the empty Styrofoam cup in the basket as well. Duo reapplied the lid to the tea. Perhaps Trowa liked cold green as much as warm pink. What was left of the sandwiches would probably get eaten if he left them out in the lunch barracks.

They stood up. Heero took the task of folding the checkered cotton cloth while Duo put on his jacket. As Heero handed the cloth over, he only slowly let it go, their fingers slipping against one another. Duo unceremoniously shoved the piece of cloth down in one corner of the basket, safely away from the hastily wrapped sandwich leftovers. Heero straightened up, cleared his throat. "Thank you for lunch, Duo. It was... an experience."

Duo grinned back, reached out to clutch Heero's hand, still not entirely retreated. "Hey, a meal is supposed to be, right? And you're welcome - see you on the train home?"

Heero nodded.

Duo's grip lingered for just a moment, and only with some hesitation did he let go - and made a run for the elevator.

A run that was cut short by the rattling knob of the door. "Hey, is this locked?"

Heero's face flushed just a tad. "Uhm - I don't like being interrupted during lunch, that's all."

Turning the lock, Duo gave him a sly grin, but accepted the explanation. After all, they were certainly making progress in their non-relationship - except the bit of actually admitting it, much less make it official.

---

That didn't stop either of them from walking on air for several hours afterwards. At least, that was the comment they got separately, Heero from Wufei and Duo from Trowa. Unlike Heero and Duo themselves, _they_ seemed to understand the significance of the rather spontaneous meal.

Of course, it couldn't last. Doubt remained. Not much, but still enough to cause concerns.

Neither of them was sure if the other had really given any clear 'hints', or whether they had imagined such signs. Perhaps it was all coincidences. Neither of them was sure if _they_ had given clear enough hints, either to go unnoticed or unrequited. It was hard to say which outcome was less desirable.

Therefore, both Heero and Duo started the trip back home carrying a fair bit of insecurity, a good portion of worries that perhaps the other was still unattainable for more than friendship, no matter their wishful thinking.

They met up and sat down, as usual - Heero got there first, found a double seat and looked out at the platform while he waited. A few minutes later Duo showed up. Their greetings were a bit reserved, even by their usual standards. They didn't start talking, either. They merely sat there, both faking fatigue and desire to rest.

Not that Duo required much acting skills for that. He had gotten back late and worked double-time for a while to make up for it. It was not so much for Howard's sake as for his own. Getting paid for even five minutes of not being there gritted with his work ethics. He wondered if Trowa would have felt the same way. Given how he'd been tailing Julian for most of the afternoon, Duo didn't think so.

Duo closed his eyes, settled in as best he could and took a couple of slow, calming breaths. He never noticed when the train started moving, and he faded out the conductor's standard information speech over the PA system, having heard it countless times before.

As they ducked through the first tunnel, Heero's excuse of staring blankly out the window lost its validity. He turned to face straight ahead, slumped a bit in his seat. He glanced down and to the side, saw Duo's hand resting on the collapsible armrest between them. For a mad moment, he considered grabbing a hold of it, perhaps even caress it, if only to shatter the illusion they could stay only friends. Lovers or bust, a distant voice in his mind whispered. He even began doing it, his palm hovering over Duo's slightly curled knuckles, only a few inches above his goal-

And again, doubt struck back. He pulled his hand back, sighed and stared out at the blur of passing landscapes again.

Duo never noticed this little spectacle. He had indeed paid a quick visit to the land of dreams - or at least slumber. It was only the jolt of the train as it came to a halt in Leigh that shook him awake again. He made a quick check, but as Heero was still looking out the window, Duo once more closed his eyes, briefly wondering if he'd gone too far. It was only lunch, after all.

Except the overwhelming subtext he'd poured into it, not entirely unaware of doing so.

The train rolled out of Leigh, and his mind drifted in similar thoughts for a while.

Slowly, he became aware of his fingers. His left hand was sprawled over the armrest, leaning in over Heero. With the shaking of the train car, his fingernails touched the side of Heero's thigh, right above his knee, tapping a slow rhythm against it. It apparently didn't bother Heero. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice.

Then again, why should he? Duo hadn't, either - not until now. It wasn't as if they hadn't bumped into each other in similar ways before. The cramped train seats made it an occasional hazard - not that it had ever felt significant. Not until now.

He kept his eyes closed, and with a line of a smile he contemplated letting his hand slip just a bit further, letting his palm land on Heero's thigh, his fingers perhaps even sliding in between his legs - still at a safe distance down, of course, just to gauge reactions. He would have to fake sleep and not let his face give it away though, and his hand had to be as limp as he could make it. He knew he would have a hard time doing that, especially with keeping his expression a blank. Even so he almost did it, shifted his arm a tad forward-

And completely lost his nerve when he felt Heero tap his knee to his own, a bit too rough to be attributed to the motions of the train. "Duo...?"

He slowly opened his eyes, pretending to have been asleep. Heero's eyes told Duo he hadn't fooled anyone, but at least he was permitted to finish the act. "Yeah...?"

There was nothing fake about Heero's smile. "I really _did_ appreciate lunch..." Heero glanced away. "And I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I just..." He shrugged, then sighed. "I don't know, I-"

Duo found the spectacle too cute for his own good. Heero was worried about - then, surely- "Don't worry about it," he answered, grinning. For a moment, he paused. "Perhaps I should consider getting my own cell phone, huh?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps."

Again, Duo struggled to find the right words. Seconds passed. By the time he had finally thought of something to say the PA system intervened, the garbled voice of the conductor announcing _"Next stop - Stillwater."_

Duo jolted upright, looked past Heero and out the window to corroborate the statement and began putting on his jacket, flashing Heero a grin laced with traces of regret. A few minutes more might have been all he'd needed, but that was not to be - at least not now. But there was always... "Well, I'd better get off - bye, Heero. See you tomorrow."

Heero nodded, watched him get up and move to the exit. "Tomorrow..." he mumbled to himself, beginning to smile.

---

For the remainder of his ride back to Hartford, and continuing on his final leg on the bus home, Duo's parting words kept ringing in Heero's mind. Indeed, there was always tomorrow...

But when was the specific tomorrow he sought going to be 'today'?

Silently, he vowed that day was not going to be the only day he and Duo had lunch together. Still, their places of work lay a bit distant. Their lunch hours probably didn't match perfectly either - especially as Duo's tended to fluctuate, something he had ranted about on a few homebound train trips. Something as simple as sharing a meal would undoubtedly be inconvenient, perhaps downright troublesome, if not close to impossible. Also, if Duo started showing up at the office frequently, it might even become a topic by the fourth floor watercooler. Heero didn't particularly mind that - if only the rumor he had in mind were true. It still wasn't, as much as he wanted it to be.

It didn't matter, though. It was _his_ turn to make a move now, his turn to buy lunch. He certainly intended to go for it.

There was only one small snag to his plan, as far as his immediate concerns went. It wasn't that Duo might say no - that thought was dismissed as highly unlikely, courtesy of wishful thinking. No, the first problem was finding a proper place to eat. Somehow, he didn't imagine Duo's worksite held any private areas quite suitable for a repeat of the picnic basket - not that he wanted to duplicate Duo's clever move. Unfortunately, he didn't know of any good luncheon spots in the area, and the cafeterias in the Worthstone Building certainly weren't worth the trouble.

The solution, he decided as he stepped off the bus and walked up to his front door, would be to call Quatre for advice. He knew the young blond occasionally had business lunches in Lexington, and not just in the skyline districts. Perhaps he'd know a place to recommend - somewhere nice, but not too fancy. Somewhere they might feel comfortable visiting again later - preferably as more than friends, and just as friends if need be.

Heero unlocked the door, went in, shed his jacket and shoes and bolted the door behind him. He might have simply used the Yellow Pages and done some hunting on his own, but calling on Quatre seemed so much easier. A phone book could not rate atmosphere and tastes. Besides, he had to talk to _someone_ about the picnic - especially about the strawberries. Would mere _friends_ do that, given all the popular mythos surrounding the small red berries? All they'd missed was the bucket of crushed ice, a bottle of bubbly, a king-size bed and fluffy bathrobes.

As if on cue his stomach rumbled - but not out of hunger. He apparently had to make another quick stop before making that call. It appeared Duo had tempted him to things his body couldn't quite handle - and not quite in the way he'd initially expected.


	6. Chapter 6

The perfectionist's curse is progress - or rather, the lack of it. When every detail must be accounted for before anything is actually _done_, things do not move forward in a hurry.

Heero did call Quatre that evening - and soon enough had the blond man at the door, eager to hear all about the lunch with Duo. It was very late by the time Heero was done and Quatre satisfied. There was no detail too small for him to ignore and inquire about - especially as Heero was more than willing to provide them.

Of course, the tale came at a cost to Quatre - namely, his advice on luncheon spots. Yet, the simple concept of lunch was made a massive project of potential pitfalls in Heero's mind. While he was not sure quite what to expect to come from such a small meal, much less what to set as his goals of achievement during the course of it, he did not want anything to go wrong. It would all have to be perfect - and if by chance Duo ended up liking him more because of it, all the better. Even so, the notion of a 'romantic lunch for two' was quickly dismissed. Heero's few remaining doubts could not cope with it.

Days went by as Heero thought it all through. His ideas, as well as Quatre's initial suggestions, were rejected, revised and fused as his mind went along, attempting to conceive the perfect non-date with Duo.

Quatre's pointers of eateries in the designated target area - a remarkably small selection when overlaid with Heero's starting parameters - were researched thoroughly. Beyond Quatre's descriptions of atmosphere and the quality of food, Heero opted to look some of the larger places up on the internet, searching for the impressions the places had left on others, especially food critics that appeared trustworthy. The final three candidates he even called to enquire details from, both on the menus, the tables and the staff, disregarding the whiff of insult he tended to detect upon bringing up the latter. He stopped short of going there in person for a final inspection, if only because Quatre at last stopped his fussing about over a call late Monday night, with strict instructions it was time to actually _ask_ Duo out for this imagined lunch. What good was the event without the required attendee?

The truth was, it was harder than ever to find a good time and way to ask. Ever since Duo's visit to Heero's office, their shared commutes had been rather quiet. In the mornings they tended to relax, even snooze, small secretive looks before and after all they shared. On the trips home a few words were usually exchanged, but not close to some of the free-spoken debates they had bickered through as friends. Other than a game or two of cards that Thursday, it seemed apparent something had changed. The easy banter between them had temporarily gone on vacation, replaced by a pressing sensation in the air.

There were a select few words that had the power to release everything - but even now, neither were willing to speak them.

When Quatre called that evening to nag, Heero had already made up his mind where to go. Heero had told his friend as much. The cafeteria was small and a bit out of the way, but it was within walking distance of Hammond Industrial Park. Quatre had described the place as 'cozy', among other things. Heero had been skeptical, but Quatre's elaborations had eased his qualms. If it was good enough for Quatre's business associates, if only the less posh ones, it was certainly good enough for him. By contrast, Heero felt nothing could be good enough for Duo.

There was another factor that had weighed heavily in this particular choice of venues. Quatre had told the cafeteria had several booths and the tables tucked away between structural dividers and high walls of greenery, ensuring some privacy to contain bad reactions - or good ones. Heero was at least delusional enough to hope he'd finally be able to voice his feelings outright.

That the place served warm lunches was a boon too. The price level wasn't too daunting either. Heero still hadn't forgotten one particular dinner he'd had with Quatre at a much too well-reputed restaurant. The sparse meal was one surprise, the bill for said meal quite another. Quatre had footed the bill, but that had only made Heero feel more out of his league than when he had first entered the dining area under the disapproving glances from some of the apparent regulars.

That had been the only time they had gone to such a place. Fortunately for Heero, Quatre was not a big fan of fancy meals. While a necessary evil as a level playing field versus his business associates and clients, it was not Quatre's preference. The Saturdays he and Heero spent together sharing junk food and movies definitely shored up under that truth.

In short - the chosen restaurant was a place he could take Duo again, if there was an occasion for it. Them becoming regulars was unlikely, though. While Duo might make it on a daily basis, Heero knew he could not. The trip would reduce their shared time to a five-minute-meal if he was to stay within the confines of his normal lunch break.

Redistributing his breaks to afford one long lunch a week he could manage, though - and that was what he hoped for.

If Duo liked the place, of course.

And if he liked the company.

Heero had a plan.

And hopes.

Unfortunately, very few plans remain intact once they're set in motion. Even less reach their intended goals unless they are revised on the go. Preparation might be key, but spontaneous and dynamic decisions saves the day. The perfect scenario is only perfect in theory. Reality rarely is - but we all learn to make do.

So did Heero, after a while.

As he got up Tuesday morning and went through his daily routines, he remained fairly confident that he'd ask Duo out on the morning commute to Lexington. He was still sure of that as he boarded the train, albeit there were many a butterfly doing loop-de-loops in his stomach - and perhaps there were some other wiggly insects in there as well. It most certainly felt that way. Approaching Stillwater, his insides would have pleased any entomologist.

He'd sat down in the vast regular section of the train that day, this one rare time abandoning the slight tranquility of the quiet zone car, if only for the chance to ask Duo out without being hushed to silence. Everything had to be perfect, even this.

He looked out the window, saw Duo struggle with his bike, amazed Duo dared ride it even now. Morning frost had begun to set in, and it was only a matter of time before snow - or the initial sludge that would become ice under the snow - would begin to fall, despite whatever the misguided modern equivalents of fortune tellers predicted during weather reports. Crystal balls and animal signs might have been replaced by satellites and radar, but the general accuracy remained.

Heero softly tapped the window, hoping to gain Duo's attention. He smiled as he got it, saw Duo grin back and make his way to the nearest door, boarding as per usual just in the nick of time. Soon enough, Duo was there to give Heero a nod of greeting. He promptly sat down in the empty seat and placed his bag between his feet. "Morning, Heero."

"Hi."

Duo's face started showing concern. "Everything okay?"

"Uh - yeah, sure. Why?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. You just seem a bit pale, is all."

Heero's stomach did another somersault. He prayed it was only nerves, not last night's dinner wanting an encore. "I do?"

Duo grinned. "Just a bit. Maybe you're catching a cold, or something."

Heero frowned slightly, snorted to match. "I don't get sick."

He got a chuckle for an answer. "Oh?"

He gave a firm nod. "I make sure to eat plenty of fruit, and I try to exercise regularly."

Duo's amused expression turned impish. "Like, once every blue moon or so?"

"I'd like to see _you_ walk twenty flights of stairs in one go and not complain - and do it at least twice a week."

"And I'd like to see you cart wheelbarrows, vault sledgehammers, haul cement bags, do carpentry and lay down tiles for days at a time."

Again, Heero snorted, drawing a wry smirk. Duo had to one-up him, he always did. Heero decided to give him this victory - if only because he could not find a good comeback.

Heero had only gone aggressive in the first place because he was nervous. Why he was, he couldn't quite grasp. After all, as Quatre had told him repeatedly, it was only a simple question; a small, insignificant invitation.

"So, not running silent today?"

"Huh?"

Duo raised his hand, indicated their surroundings.

"Oh... Yeah, I didn't feel like napping."

Duo smiled, reached for the push-button to recline his seat. "I'm afraid I _do_, though. Didn't go to bed early enough last night. Two of the kids have gotten sick, so I had to help out."

"Colds?"

He pulled on his shoulders. "Probably. Mild fever and nausea yesterday. I checked in on them before I left this morning. Seems like they're recovering." He paused to chuckle. "Wish I had a camera. You should have seen them - and Sister Helen asleep next to them. She can be a real worry-wart..." He yawned. "Anyways... nap time."

Heero whetted his lips, once, twice, as Duo settled in. "Uh... Duo?"

The one eye still open looked back. "Yeah?"

"I... I was wondering..." He glanced away momentarily, focused. "I was wondering if - if you might-"

The glass doors two seats back slid open, and a gruff voice called out "Tickets, please."

Duo muttered a soft curse, fumbled around his coat pocket for his transit pass, just in time to flash the conductor with it. Tucking it away, he flashed a grin towards Heero. "Always forget the damn thing when I'm drowsy..." He started settling in again, eyes already closed when he remembered, one re-opened to glance at Heero. "Oh, sorry... You were asking me about something..." He yawned again.

Heero looked at him, gave a lopsided smile and shook his head. "It can wait. Get some rest, Duo."

Duo grinned. "Thanks..."

No sooner were Duo's eyes closed and his mind distant did Heero start staring out the window. He clenched his teeth and mentally recited curses far more potent than the mild one Duo had whispered aloud.

---

His chance had been missed, at least that morning. Once they arrived at Lexington Grand Central, their shuffling towards the subway and consequent train ride left no good opportunity to convey the invitation. In truth, Heero had lost his nerve again. While he might have been able to ask in the relative privacy and quiet of the train, there was no way he could shout the message to Duo through the general hustle and bustle of the large station or the subway train.

He reached the Worthstone Building feeling generally grumpy. Wufei was the first to pick up on it, courtesy of their standard morning briefing. The chief of security had been very cautious in inquiring about Heero's mood - so cautious he was left without good answers - but with enough hunches to know Duo had something to do with it. From what Wufei had learned in the last week, he surmised Duo probably didn't even know it.

Not wanting to pry, Wufei opted to let it go - but planned on cornering Heero about it later that day if things did not change. Despite their strictly professional relationship, Wufei had come to like Heero, not simply respect him. Watching him this unnerved was not comforting - nor easy.

Heero had gone through his usual routines, but his work was not as efficient as it usually was. He got into an argument with a janitor over some failing lighting tubes when he got the floor number wrong. A curt nod was all the greeting he could muster when he ran into Relena during a check-up of a faulty security camera on the third floor.

Around ten thirty, he was back at his office, knuckles against his cheeks, elbows to the desk, staring at the phone and brooding over his missed opportunity. Sure, he would get others - but he had already procrastinated so much over everything that involved Duo. Why did such little things have to be so hard?

Finally he picked up the handset and began dialing a number.

The long hums before he got an answer were torments. The call itself was a defeat - but a necessary one. To lose one battle is sometimes necessary to win the war.

Static masked the reply, as did the ambient noise. "Quatre Winner speaking."

"Quatre..."

Following a brief pause came the hiss of the airways, all accompanied by the muffled background hum of a car engine. "Heero?" Another pause. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." For his own benefit, he shook his head in negative. "I mean, no. I mean-" He sighed. "I messed up again."

"Is this about Duo?"

Heero hesitantly nodded. "Yes..." Static interfered. "Quatre? Still there?" And faded away again. "Quatre?"

"I'm here. Sorry, Heero - hit a tunnel. I'm in the car right now, I'm heading for a business meeting. The signal is weak out here." Quatre sighed. Heero imagined him giving a resigned smile. "I would say I'd call you back, but I suspect this is urgent... You chickened out again, didn't you?"

"No, not... really..." His voice faded out.

Quatre barely managed to make the last word out. "What do you mean?"

"I was going to ask, but the conductor showed up, and then Duo wanted to rest, and I didn't want to bother him. Never found the right time to ask after that, and-"

He took a deep sigh. "Heero, you're my best friend and the brother I never had, and I love you - you know that, right?"

A bit perplexed, Heero frowned. "I know, but what's that got to do with-"

"And as a friend," Quatre cut in, voice firm over the ambient noise, "I'll be honestly blunt with you. You're a fool. A fool in love. There are worse things to be, but not many when you're also a scaredycat."

His frown deepened greatly. It had been many years since Quatre had last called him that. The dare made and the resulting hospital visit had ensured that. While Heero had only fallen down two floors and broken his arm in the process, the incident from when they were ten forever left him with a mild case of vertigo. Heero had avoided roof climbing and potentially dangerous dares ever since.

"Heero, if you're afraid of calling his boss' cell phone again, why don't you just do what he did? Go to the construction site, find Duo and ask if he wants to go out for lunch with you. I bet he'd agree."

This dare was not without peril either. He remained silent for a few heartbeats more. "You think?"

Gentle laughter came from the other end. "Heero..." Quatre said, his chipper but resigned inflection that of someone addressing a child asking 'why?' one time too many.

Another pause preceded Heero's reluctant answer. "I'll do it."

It was Quatre's turn to hesitate. "Are you sure?"

"I... yes, I'm sure."

"Sure you don't want me there to hold your hand?"

"Quatre..." Heero growled.

Snickering came from the other end. "Sorry. Go ask, Heero. I bet you he'll come with you. It's only lunch, you know."

Heero shook his head. "It's more than that."

Quatre sighed quietly. "I know..." He paused. "Heero, I'm almost there now - I have to go. Want me to call you later?"

"No, that's okay... Thanks, Quatre."

"Any time, Heero. And I'll call you anyway - and you damn well had better pick up then. I want to hear all about your date."

"Lunch appointment," Heero corrected.

Quatre chuckled. "Like I said, a date. Don't be difficult, Heero." An afterthought hit him. "And don't pout. I know you are."

Heero relaxed his face, denying he ever had been. "Bye, Quatre."

"Bye, Heero. Have fun."

Static was replaced by dial tone. Heero put the handset back down, took three deep breaths to calm his nerves. Quatre was right. If he still planned on asking Duo out for lunch, there was no time like the present. He reached for a blank piece of paper, scribbled a few capitalized words on it and stood up. He picked up his jacket, stuck the paper in between the blinders and the window facing the hallway and left. If anyone were to come by, they'd be met with his makeshift 'out to lunch' sign.

---

Carting future landfill one wheelbarrow at a time was tedious work - and excessively boring. While Howard had hired diggers to knock down the smaller buildings, scoop up the mess and toss it in the waiting dumptrucks, there was more than one structure situated or built in a way that made this brute method close to impossible to apply. The larger buildings would have to be demolished by explosives, the small fraction remaining had to come down by hand - meaning sledgehammers, jackhammers, pickaxes, shovels and wheelbarrows - and a whole lot of toil and sweat.

Most of the things they could salvage had already been picked clean from the carcass of Hammond Industrial Park - yet even landfill went for a price. It was not nearly enough to cover expenses, but enough to make the task worthwhile while they waited for the go code to blast. One small corner of the former industrial park had been cleared fully, and Howard was intent on starting construction there first thing come January. With luck, they wouldn't miss their final deadline by too much.

Duo could barely wait. Shuttering, mixing cement, putting up prefabricated walls, laying electric wires and roof tiles, painting panels and planting lawns - all of that would be more fun tasks than this sort of muscle job. Creating something was more fun than destruction.

Except when it came on the real large scale, of course. Blasting was his profession, his pride - and his greatest kick.

Duo delivered another wheelbarrow of debris and chose to take a quick breather. If the smokers were entitled to their five-minute pit stops once every two hours - or more frequently, depending on the severity of their addiction - then surely he was entitled to a few deep breaths of his own.

He just chose to inhale air with less dangerous substances in it.

Then again, what little smog Lexington sported wasn't good for his lungs either.

Trowa carted his own load to the same destination and emptied it in the dumpster. He then came over to Duo, having decided to rest his legs for a bit as well. He used a wooden crate as a makeshift chair, sitting opposite of Duo's stack of pipes. Howard had already begun stocking up on construction material, citing it was best to buy it in bulk when they got a good deal. That policy had resulted in Clean Sweep Construction having to rent storage space on more than one occasion, often close to eating up the profit margin of Howard's bulk purchases.

"So..." Trowa began. "How's things with Heero?"

Duo shrugged. "Fine."

He started a lopsided smile. "Oh? Just fine? Does that mean you've finally gone and done it?"

Duo met him with a faint frown and positively deadly eyes.

Trowa raised two flat palms in defense. "Okay, not there yet, obviously. Still think things are moving in the right direction? Even if they move incredibly slowly?"

Duo hesitated, sighed. "I think so..."

"I'm only asking because I'm your friend, and ever since that date last week-"

"It wasn't a date."

"Huh?"

"It was lunch between friends, that's all."

Trowa snorted and shook his head. "I give up... Don't you _want_ this guy?"

Duo glared at him. "Yeah... I want him... and I _want_ him, like you mean it, too... I kinda want the whole romance business before a good shag, though."

He produced a wry grin. "You're hopeless. What's the fun of courtship? Courtship is only there to ensure you get laid in the end, and that game constantly delays you from getting to the good stuff."

"Who's saying dates and flowers and movies and all that crap can't be good, too?"

Trowa's answer came with half a smirk. "I am."

Duo stared for a moment and sighed before grinning again. "Well, you're biased. When have you ever been in love?"

Trowa's face blanked over. "I've been in love."

"Oh yeah? In _lust_, that's what you've been, and very often. I've never seen you in love, though. When was that?"

Trowa grew silent, stared into the dirt for a bit. "It was... a long time ago. Seems like another lifetime now..."

Quiet descended upon them again. A chill swept past them, and Duo finally noticed his inactivity again as a shiver traversed his spine. He opened his mouth to ask more, but Trowa beat him to it as he got to his feet again. "Well, we'd better finish up. It'll be lunch soon."

Duo nodded, but promised himself he'd try to ask Trowa again later. If Trowa had ever been in love, it had to have been before they'd ever met - but the image of a five year old Trowa with a severe crush was too farfetched.

---

Half an hour later, he was still carting shattered pieces of bricks and mortar to the main dumpster. Feeling the need for another break coming up, Howard's call was almost welcome - even though it usually means trouble if the boss wants your attention. This time, however... "Duo! Duo, you've got a visitor!"

He straightened up at that, emptied his wheelbarrow in the dumpster and made his way down the narrow plank of an on-ramp. Howard rounded the corner of the main stack of barracks, heading his way. "So, there you are. Duo, there's someone here to see you." The old man scratched his cheek, waved to someone still beyond the corner. "He's right over here."

Duo set aside the cart and approached, but froze mid-step as Heero came into view.

The only time he'd been more baffled by unexpected company at a worksite had been when Sister Helen had shown up with the lunch box he'd forgotten at home. That had been years and years ago, during the summers he'd worked with Howard's crew assembling cabins around Stillwater. Granted, other than being a surprise, it had also been damn embarrassing.

Why did he have this impending feeling of doom this visit would fall in the same category?

Oh, yes. Howard's devious grin, that was why. No doubt the old man had picked up a rumor or two on site, or simply guessed what Duo's extended lunch last week was about - and who he'd been seeing.

At length, Duo managed to push out a meek "Heero?"

Heero merely nodded, studying Duo from head to toe - easily done discretely at their slight distance. Even in coveralls, sturdy boots, gloves and a hard hat, Duo looked good in his eyes. The light toolbelt only made things better. Still, this was obviously the winter wardrobe. With half a smirk, Heero pictured the summer collection. Duo in tight jeans barely held up by that same toolbelt, perhaps some good shoes... and little else beyond a mischievous grin. Perhaps he could even lose the toolbelt - and subsequently, the jeans.

It took a hand waving before his eyes for Heero to snap out of it again. "You okay, son?"

Startled, he glanced at Howard, then at Duo, back to Howard. "Uh - yeah, I'm fine."

Howard nodded, Heero answered in kind, walked over to meet Duo half-way.

All gloves came off. "What are you doing here, Heero? Not like I don't appreciate the company, but-"

Heero cut in, not sure how much longer his resolve would last. "Duo, I was wondering if... if you'd like to join me for lunch."

"Huh?"

He smiled nervously. "Lunch. I still owe you for last week. If you'd like, I know a place fairly close - probably five minutes walk or so. My treat, of course."

Duo's jaw worked air. The offer was unexpected, but certainly welcome - if not for a few small annoying details. "Uh - does this place of yours have a dress code?" He tugged at the leg of his orange coveralls. Then, he grinned. "Or a smell code? I've worked up a good stink by now..."

Heero's plans met another snag. This, he had not considered. Duo hadn't been 'in uniform' during their office outing, and in hindsight, he realized Duo had obviously changed before seeking him out that time. He'd been a fool to think Duo would be ready to go at a moment's notice. His face fell just a bit. "Uh... I don't know. I don't think so."

He chuckled. "Well, I'd really like to come with you, though - I'm already overdue for lunch. I'd like to change and get a quick wash first. That'd take about ten minutes - is that okay with you?"

Heero smiled weakly and nodded with the same hesitation. "Yeah, that's fine." If it weren't for the fact Heero felt onlookers all around them, he might have dared a soft blush. Things were awkward enough as it were, if he wasn't to compound it with that. And, as much as he'd have liked to, he was not there to pick Duo up for a date.

But it still felt like it. Howard made a good substitute parent - and he made Heero plenty more nervous, especially with that knowing grin of his. It reminded Heero of a certain someone; another wizened face wrinkled in a grin, masked by sparse facial hair and odd spectacles. That thought only made the image all the more disturbing. One crazy old coot like that was enough.

"Okay, then. I'll just go-" A hand landed on his shoulder. Duo turned to look, faced Trowa. That lopsided smile promised trouble.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing - Heero just invited me out to lunch, that's all."

Trowa's left brow raised a notch. "Oh? Where are you going?"

Duo shrugged. Trowa looked to Heero. "It's a small place a few minutes away," Heero explained. "They serve warm lunches, and I hear their coffee is really good."

"Oh yeah? Sounds nice..." He paused briefly as he sent a jet of air into his bangs. "Mind if I tag along?"

It was tough to tell which was the more baffled by Trowa's request, but the glare Duo gave Trowa suggested he was more upset with the idea of a tagalong than Heero. Heero didn't notice that, but made another quick revision to his plan. Today might not be the coming-out day, then - but he'd still be with Duo. And his friend. Any friend of Duo's was worth turning into a friend of his own, he surmised. Besides, Trowa intrigued him. Duo obviously had a rather turbulent friendship with him, and this outing might prove a good chance to learn more about that - and about Duo. "Not at all."

Duo had opened his mouth to tell Trowa something along the lines of a polite 'hell, no!', but having been beaten to the punch, he could only turn his gaping mouth to Heero. Slowly, he closed his jaw again and pursed his lips. There was no way he could escape Trowa without turning Heero's proposed lunch into something more than a mere meal. For the time being, he opted to endure - and plot revenge. "Okay... Trowa, come along - we need to change."

Trowa didn't even manage to finish his nod before Duo grabbed his arm and all but hauled him towards the locker room barracks. Trowa looked over his shoulder, flashed Heero a smile and gave him a quick salute before following Duo's rapid lead.

Wisely, Trowa braced himself for Duo's anger the second the door to the barracks closed behind them.

"Trowa, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing!"

Trowa presented a sly grin. "Going for lunch - with you and Heero."

Duo tossed his gloves aside, removed his hard hat and put that away as well. Trowa tentatively matched his moves. "That's _not_ what I meant, and you damn well know it! You _know_ how I feel about Heero, and still you butt in like that!"

Trowa raised his left brow again, undid the two buttons at his collar and unzipped the coveralls to the waist. "Oh, yeah? Thought you said you two were still just good friends, nothing more." He paused, far more amused of Duo than afraid of him. "We'd better wash up and change - Heero's waiting..."

Duo glared at him for a moment, then growled a curse and began removing his own coveralls. "Well, I'd still like to become _more_ than his friend, and this could have been a good shot at that."

Trowa crossed his arms and hooked the hem of his soaked T-shirt before peeling it off. "It still can be."

Duo glared at Trowa's chest, lingered for a moment and looked away, gritting his teeth. "You know what? Fuck you, Trowa."

Trowa tossed the bundled T-shirt aside, bent down to remove his boots, grinning. "Now _there_ is a novel concept - but no thanks, Duo. I don't do that, as you very well know."

Duo grunted, removed his own T-shirt.

Soaking a cloth in the washbasin, Trowa added "But if you'd ask me to fuck-"

Duo put his own boots aside and dotted Trowa's sentence with the one-finger salute. "Can it, Trowa. Don't go there." He shimmied out of his coveralls, went for a cloth of his own. "And I _did_ notice Julian took yesterday off."

Trowa chuckled dryly as he swept his cloth across his neck. "Yeah... He complained about being a bit sore..." He glanced at Duo. "Guess I went a little too rough on him."

He returned a threatening glare. "Trowa, I swear, if you _hurt_ him-"

Trowa paused, his grin replaced by a frown. "I don't do that. You _know_ I'd never do anything like that."

Duo pushed his braid out of the way, made a sweep down his spine. "Except their emotions."

Trowa paused before shrugging, sighing. "Well, _that_, I can't help. Some people are just not tough enough to cope with it just being a good shag, and nothing permanent." With a lopsided smile, he swept the cloth along his arms and back up to his armpits. "I think Julian understood, though. He even pulled a twist on me. That's what got him so tender, I think."

Duo gave Trowa a glance, reached for a towel to dry himself off with. It was a meager wash, but it'd have to do. "Oh yeah? What sort of twist?"

There was no hiding his leer. "An Oliver."

"Huh?"

Trowa shifted his voice to match the phrase. "Please, Sir - can I have some more?"

Duo's eyes widened just a bit. Then, covering his face with his palm, he groaned.

Trowa's snickers rang in his ears. "Well, can't let you two go out without a chaperone..."

The faintest of hopes came to Duo. "Is that it? That's the _only_ reason that you're-"

Putting his towel aside, Trowa went to his locker and picked up a clean shirt. "Sure. You're my friend, so it's my duty to make sure this guy is good enough for you, right?"

Duo remained suspicious as he went for clean clothes of his own.

"He sure did look nice, though... _Very_ nice..."

Duo momentarily froze, turned around to look at Trowa, much dismayed to see that particular glint in Trowa's eyes. His own dagger-like glares could not dismiss Trowa's hunting expression. It was clear enough who the prey might be. "Don't you _dare_, Trowa. Don't even _think_ about it. Heero is mine."

"Is he? Thought you said you were just friends?"

"Trowa, don't fuck with me on this one. _You_ know how I feel about this guy. Don't make me kill you."

He smirked, but his eyes remained unchanged. "I know. I just want him _first_. Just once. You can have him after that, I don't mind."

Duo growled, slipped on his shirt and took three threatening steps in Trowa's direction. "Trowa, I'm _so_ not in the mood for your jokes on this one, okay? You stay _away_ from Heero. The thing with Hilde was bad enough. I'm not going through something like that with you again, is that clear?"

The look faded. Trowa shrugged. "It's not like it'd be the same - unless you've decided you're straight again."

The silence that followed was heavy and pressing. "Trowa, promise me. You leave Heero alone, got that?"

He raised his palms in defense, but made no commitment. Duo knew that was about the best he could expect from Trowa. Promises were not Trowa's forte. Trowa put on and buttoned up his pants, reached for his jacket. "Come on, Duo. Your boyfriend is waiting."

"He's not-" Duo bit down the words, seeing Trowa's teasing smirk. Oh, this lunch was going to be a thrill... He zipped up, took a quick whiff of his armpit as he donned his own jacket. Not as good as a full shower, but it would have to do. He quietly prayed the deodorant applied would cover the rest without smelling suspiciously strong.

---

They kept a brisk pace towards the cafeteria of Heero's choice, what little idle talk passing between the three of them centering on the big game last Sunday and a movie on TV the night before. They seemed to share an unvoiced consensus of not drifting to more delicate topics, given present company.

The area was not unknown to Duo. While there were a fair number of small eateries around, the particular street they walked along cut the choices down to less than the number of digits on his left hand. Plus, they were also approaching another familiar place. "Heero, do you drink?"

The question interrupted the argument Heero and Trowa were having about Guerrez and Fulton, two of the main players from the aforementioned game. While Trowa felt Guerrez had played best, Heero vigorously disagreed, siding with Fulton on the opposing team. That Trowa's team had won didn't matter. It had been with a slim margin.

It took Heero a few seconds to truly take Duo's question in. He shifted his attention to Duo, gave him a perplexed look before shrugging his shoulders. "Well... Not usually - but I can take a few beers, if that's what you mean. Why?"

Duo grinned, nodded towards a brass sign sticking out over the street barely hundred feet in front of them - and a few up. "Because then we should go there sometime. It's a really nice place. We used to hang out here before, back when we were fixing up a place over at Willow Heights." Again Duo nodded his head, this time in the direction of the former worksite.

"Duo's right," Trowa added. "McDougal's is one of the best bars in town. I'm sure you'd have a great time, with the right comp-"

Duo discretely nudged his elbow in Trowa's side, barely resisting the urge to put excessive force in it. "See, we went here often enough to get to know some of the barkeeps - one of them in particular, since her shift matched our off-time."

Heero frowned, his mind quickly conceiving unwanted scenarios from that statement. He managed to dismiss them soon enough - if not in entirety from his face. "Oh?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah... Trowa even went out with her a few times. It didn't last, of course."

Heero looked to Trowa, got a weak smile and a nod in confirmation.

They passed the entrance, directly under the sign. The locale was dark, and a note was stuck in the see-through glass of the thick oak door. "Looks like it's closed now, though..."

"They reduced opening hours," Trowa explained. "The customer base dried up, so they cut expenses."

"How do you know that?"

He gave a faint smile. "I've been here a few times lately. Got the story from one of the new barkeeps. It is still a good hangout. Nice crowd on Friday nights. Haven't seen Clarisse there yet, though. I think she's moved on."

Duo mumbled a "Good for her..." and kept walking. Quiet descended on the trio, and it lingered for half a block. They were fast approaching the end of the street, and Duo's suspicions of where they were headed came down to just his thumb. "Heero - we're going to the Green Oasis, aren't we?"

Heero stopped and stared. "Yes - you know the place?"

Duo let go a quick chuckle. "I've been there a few times."

"Oh..."

"He was here just last week," Trowa cut in. "That's the place he got that picnic basket."

"It is?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. Been a long time since I actually sat down and ate there, though."

Heero briefly pressed his lips together, made a curse only for his inner ear to hear. "If you don't like the place, I'm sure we can find-"

"Oh - no, it's not that. Just saying I haven't been here for a while. Say, do they still have those oversized shrubs everywhere?"

"Yes," Heero and Trowa answered in unison, quickly exchanging a look, sharing a smile.

"Damn... I remember wishing I had brought a hedge trimmer the last time. There was this branch that threatened to drop leaves in my coffee. Only dumb luck it didn't happen."

Heero dared put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "I think it won't be that bad today - we'll just pick a table without any dangerous overgrowth."

He grinned. "You mean they have one?"

Heero shrugged. "Guess we'll find out - unless you want to go someplace else?"

Duo shook his head. "No, this is fine. Heck, at this rate it's becoming our regular dining place. Might as well get used to the excessive greenery."

That answer took a small burden off of Heero. Perhaps he hadn't messed up with his choice in establishments after all. He held open the glass door for Duo and Trowa, and they found themselves a table in a quiet corner. While far from full, the Green Oasis had its fair share of patrons, most apparently out in the same principal errand as the trio - namely lunch.

After placing their order, more of the light banter ensued.

This didn't change until well after they got their meals. While the food was good for the palate - and all the better as it was warm, short of the salads - it also helped set a relaxed atmosphere, ripe for a drift in topics.

Before they knew it, they were sharing stories from their pasts. More accurately, Trowa was - to Heero's delight and Duo's utter frustration - telling stories from _their_ childhood. While nothing really significant, most of it the sort of embarrassing tales anyone living through a childhood accumulates, they still left Duo with a healthy skin tone and a desire to sink through the floor. Duo did his best to reciprocate, but Trowa seemed to be far less bothered by the silly things _he_ did when he was six.

To Duo's relief, Heero cut in at one point, sharing a select few of his own memories - like how his friend Quatre had once dared him to walk along the very top of their roof, and how he'd subsequently fallen down to break his arm. He'd lost much of his rash nature after the stay at the hospital.

Duo couldn't quite imagine Heero as rash, but didn't comment on that. If he ever had been, it was certainly gone now.

As they talked, Duo even forgave Trowa for coming along. Trowa dared do what Duo himself did not - namely ask Heero specific questions. In short order, he learned that Heero too was an orphan - that his parents killed in a car crash when he was fourteen. He learned that Quatre's father had applied to be Heero's custodian until his adulthood. He learned of the inheritance Heero's parents left him, including the family house. That detail finally made Duo realize why Heero hadn't moved to Lexington. He definitely understood the need to stay where living memories resided. Trowa's 'twenty questions' routine also revealed that light blue was Heero's favorite color, that he preferred coffee over tea - which Duo already suspected - and that he _did_ in fact own a car but that he didn't drive it, despite having a driver's license. Further inquiries on the same topic were neatly parried - which only made Duo even more curious.

Trowa definitely played the part of chaperone or protective parent, probing to see whether the candidate was worthy - or at least suitable - for his best friend.

Thankfully, Trowa avoided a certain set of questions. The most pressing one to Duo, Trowa did not ask. He skirted the issue as he eluded to his own preferences, commenting on the looks of a young couple dining at the other side of the cafeteria - both of them, not just the lady. Duo was glad Trowa stopped short of saying he'd like to bag them both, separately or together - but the glint of the hunter in his eyes screamed the desire at Duo. Heero didn't seem to notice, judging by the way he contentedly finished up his salad.

Trowa began another anecdote, and true to customs, Duo cringed as his long-time friend uttered the phrase "Has Duo ever told you about the time when..."

And, as all the times earlier, the answer was no. Still, it was never anything truly bad. Embarrassing, perhaps, but rarely worse than things Duo could laugh at as well. This time, it was from when they first arrived at Saint William's.

"See, Sister Helen did her best to untangle the mess that was Duo's hair-"

"My hair was _not_ messy," Duo defended himself. "I was five, nobody had told me about conditioner! Heck, I'd barely even heard of hairbrushes and soap, much less shampoo! Wasn't like anyone ever told me how to treat my hair. I just let it grow, and-"

"That he did. You should have seen him, Heero. Even back then, his hair reached all the way down his shoulder-blades. Helen wanted to cut it, but Duo refused." He glanced at Duo, as if seeking approval to tell the story.

Duo gave a lopsided smile. "Thanks... That's speaking diplomatically, of course. Go on, Trowa. Tell the truth."

Heero leaned in as if he'd miss something otherwise. Trowa grinned. "Fine, 'refused' _is_ phrasing it lightly. Duo fought tooth and nail for his hair - and I do mean that. Both Father Maxwell and Helen tried to subdue him, but as long as Helen kept the scissors, there was no way. For a five-year-old, Duo's vocabulary was pretty evolved."

"In swearwords, he means," Duo cut in. "I had picked up on how to use my fists and feet in a fight fairly well, too." He briefly hid his face in his palm. "God, I wish I could undo that... They were only trying to do what they felt would be best for me. They probably thought my hair was this way because of neglect. They learned otherwise."

"Duo was a stubborn child."

Duo chuckled.

"And he still is."

While he smiled on the surface, he gave Trowa a blatant, soft kick under the table as he exclaimed "Hey!"

Trowa dodged and reached for his cup of coffee. "They let him keep it, obviously. Helen was the one that taught him how to braid it."

Duo nodded. "And how to treat it properly." He sighed. "I owe them a lot..."

Trowa sipped from his coffee, gave a barely perceptible nod. "We both do."

Duo shook his head, a weak smile on his face again. "Those first few months... Hell, the first few _years_ - I can't imagine how they managed to live with us. They have to be saints, or something."

"Yeah, you were quite the little hellion, Duo."

Duo tapped his elbow to Trowa's. "As if you were any better... At least _I_ wasn't the one that set fire to the back porch."

Trowa faked being shocked. "That was an accident! And at least _I_ wasn't the one that decided to drive Father Maxwell's car at age eight..."

He chuckle. "Right... I didn't get very far, though. Only put it in neutral and rolled into the fence. Got forced to spend much of the summer to mend and repaint it, all on my own. Well, almost alone." He gave Trowa a mirthful glance. There were other incidents that summer, too. "I haven't driven a car since." Duo let go another sigh. "Trowa's right... I was a right devilspawn of a kid. Can't imagine what it was like for Sister Helen."

Trowa shrugged. "We were only kids. We'd never been properly raised, that's all. Until Sister Helen taught us, we'd never known how to behave."

Duo nodded in agreement. "We really were young and stupid back then..."

He made a lopsided smirk. "And some of us haven't improved much since then."

He snorted. "Speak for yourself. I'm a model citizen now."

Trowa chuckled. "With a craving for large-scale destruction, sure."

"At least I operate legally, right?"

Trowa conceded that much.

Heero remained silent, not wanting to disturb the flow of the unfolding stories. In the brief half hour so far, he'd learned more about Duo than he'd done over the last several months of train ride conversations. Trowa turned out to be the catalyst and mediator they needed to open up the vaults of memory - with luck, they'd be able to do it again on their own later. This place might help, too.

"I hated those adoption parties they arranged..."

"I think we all did, Duo."

He sighed. "Yeah... At least you got adopted early. Nobody seemed to want _me_..." He caught the intensely sympathetic look Heero sent him at that, broke out in a grin. "I make it sound so bad, don't I? Well, it wasn't. I mean, it's not fun getting passed over for adoption. We were all just kids, we'd all been through some bad stuff, and we all dreamed of having decent parents - but people can be so cruel when they come to those parties to 'pick' their child. It's like a damn contest - I see it now too. The kids that aren't adopted... God, it's hard to face them that evening. Have you ever watched a six-year-old girl with crooked teeth and pigtails cry herself to sleep? It's tough, I tell you."

Trowa nodded in agreement, and not the first time that evening, Heero felt his lot in life had been a damn lucky one, all things considered. Somehow, all the aimless anger he'd felt at his parent's untimely death seemed less justified now, listening to Duo's stories.

"I think most people passed me by because of my braid. It just didn't fit with their vision of a family to have a boy with long, braided hair. Some of them even asked if I'd be willing to cut my hair. The first few parties, I always said no, in a not too polite manner. After a while, it got harder to deny them that, but..." He reached around for the end of his braid, played with the end of it. "This is one of the few things I've always decided for myself. I couldn't control a lot of the things that happened... but this - this was mine to deal with as I liked. Not sure why I decided to save up my hair. I just... did. Never really stopped. Can't let it grow much longer than this, though. It gets messy when I take it out of the braid. I'm not trying to become Rapunzel, or anything."

Trowa smiled. "I remember some of the ways you told them no." He turned to Heero. "You should have seen Helen's face when Duo all but attacked the first young couple that asked him. Duo caught quite a few stares from that."

Duo grinned sheepishly at that. True enough, he had demonstrated his eloquence that time too. "Yeah..."

Then, Trowa's expression grew stern, his eyes to the table. "And being adopted didn't mean everything would become bliss, either..."

Duo clenched his teeth, much of his mirth dispelled. He put a hand to Trowa's shoulder. "Sorry, Trowa - I didn't mean it like that, you know that... You really had shit for luck back then."

At length, Trowa shrugged. "It worked out..." He shook his head, glanced at Heero again. "Anyway - Heero, how's your coffee?"

Now, that was a save if Heero had ever heard one. There was certainly more to their childhood, as there were more to his own - but such things would come in due time, he hoped. He accepted the desire for a topic change. "It's fine, thanks."

Trowa wrinkled his nose, mustered a smile again. "Just fine? Then they didn't make it right. You should complain and get a refund."

Duo snorted, took a big gulp to finish his own. He couldn't find anything to complain about. The food had hit the spot, too.

"Oh - by the way," Heero began, suddenly remembering, "I ran into Hilde Schbeiker on my way out. She told me to remind you to call her, next time I saw you."

Trowa gave Duo a quick, inquisitive glance.

Duo put his palm to his forehead. "Damn - right, I totally forgot about that..."

"You're still seeing Hilde?"

He turned to Trowa. "Well... Yes and no - she's landed a job at the building Heero works at, and I ran into her there last week."

"Oh..."

Heero studied them both, but didn't ask. For a moment, he wondered if Hilde really _had_ been a girlfriend of Duo's... But at least Trowa's reaction ensured him any such relationship was in the past. That, at least, was a glimmer of hope.

"Thanks, Heero. I'll try to give her a call tonight."

Heero nodded. Trowa checked his wristwatch. "We should probably head back. Howard can get cranky if we're not on time."

Duo spun his empty cup around on the plate. "Yeah, this one time, we-" He cut his sentence short, finally remembering something. "Damn, I totally forgot - Howard told me to pick up his lunch on our way back, didn't he?" He got to his feet, struggled with his jacket. "The place is a bit out of the way, and there's probably a line - I'd better run. Trowa, you know the place, follow me there, okay?" He turned to Heero. "Sorry to run like this - really enjoyed lunch, Heero. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_..." Heero mumbled to himself.

And Duo was out the door, and gone.

Heero sighed, raised a hand to signal for the bill and took out his wallet.

"I can pay my share, if-"

Heero shook his head. "No, that's okay. I was the one who invited the two of you out to lunch."

"Okay..." Silence fell as the note arrived. Heero checked the sum total, calculated a reasonable tip and counted up the bills and dimes. Trowa studied the meticulous activity. "Ready to go?"

Puzzled, Heero had to ask. "Go where?"

Trowa grinned. "After Duo, of course. He told us to follow him."

Heero countered with a soft frown. "I thought he told _you_ to-"

Trowa shook his head a negative. "He _meant_ both of us, I'm sure of that. Come on, it's not that far." He stood, put on his jacket. "But he's probably right about there being a line, even at this hour."

Heero followed Trowa's lead, walked after him out the door and around the first corner. "Why do I get the feeling Duo didn't just run off to the nearest Starbucks? I think I heard your boss say he wanted 'his usual', but-"

He gave a quick chuckle. "Well, you're right about that. Howard can be a bit... eccentric. His usual varies with who he sends off to get it. Duo hardly ever gets that job."

"Why is that?"

"Because it isn't every day Howard prefers a liquid lunch and a ham and cheese baguette to soak down with it."

Heero frowned at this. "Your boss drinks while on the job?"

Trowa met Heero's resentment with a mirthful glance. "Like I said, only once in a while. Usually when he feels like celebrating something."

"Does he have anything in specific to celebrate today?"

Trowa smirked, but delayed in answering. Finally, he shrugged. "I don't know - you'd have to ask him."

Heero knew he never would.

"He'll probably save the drink for tonight. That's what he tends to - but he likes to send us out on those little errands. He doesn't like to show up at the liquor store in person. Says he has a bad history with the owner."

They turned another corner, and nearly crashed into someone heading the opposite direction. "I'm sor-" Heero began, stopping short when he recognized the mildly startled face. "Quatre?"

"Heero? What are you-" Glance at Trowa, back to Heero.

"I think that's my question," Heero asked with as much restraint as he could muster, frowning.

"I had a business appointment in the area - we finished early, so I thought I'd stop by the Green Oasis for a bite to eat."

Quatre's disarming smile did much to undo Heero's initial ire, but irritation remained. A bite to eat, and a mission update, more like it. Heero couldn't really blame his friend, though. His desperate call earlier that day deserved nothing less than a follow-up like this.

Beside him, Trowa cleared his throat in a fairly conspicuous manner.

Heero snapped out of it. "Oh - Quatre, this is Trowa - he's a friend of Duo's."

Trowa nodded, extended his hand. "Trowa Barton."

"Quatre Winner - I'm Heero's friend."

He produced a lopsided smile. "So I gather..."

Quatre made a quick peek over Heero's shoulder, obviously expecting another. "Where's-"

"We were just going to pick up Duo," Heero cut in. "He had an errand, so he ran ahead."

"Oh - so you've had lunch already?"

Heero nodded, wishing Quatre could wipe that satisfied expression off his face. Noting Trowa's half-smirk at the corner of his eye made him uneasy, too.

"Want to come with us?" Trowa asked. "I'm sure Duo would like to meet you - if you have time, that is."

Quatre nodded. "Sure, I have time - if Heero doesn't mind me tagging along..."

There was no way for Heero to say otherwise, not with Trowa around. He did not want to leave a bad impression with Trowa, since he was sure word would get back to Duo. Nothing had gone as planned today, but then again, nothing had gone horribly wrong either. Indeed, things had gone very well.

Except for two details. He still hadn't gained the absolute conviction Duo was interested in him, and he still hadn't voiced his feelings to Duo. It would have been much too awkward to blurt it out in front of Trowa - and yet he had to give Trowa the credit for allowing him to learn as much about Duo as he did.

He shrugged. "No, I don't mind - Trowa's right. I've told Duo a few things about you, so..."

Quatre chuckled. "Only good things, I hope."

Heero snorted as he started a wry smile. "You wish..."

Quatre gave Heero's arm a light punch, and followed Trowa's lead down the street.

They came upon the liquor store soon enough, just in time to meet Duo rushing out of the place, stopping short when he saw the company. "Oh - Hi, Heero. I thought-"

Heero shrugged. "I wasn't in a hurry. Besides, I wondered why you ran off."

Grinning, Duo held up two small plastic bags, one obviously carrying something heavier than the other. "What, this? It's just Howard's lunch, like I told you. Didn't want to upset the boss by forgetting, that's all." He paused as he finally caught a glimpse of Quatre, realizing he wasn't just a passer-by.

Heero followed his look. "Oh - Duo, this is Quatre, a very good friend of mine. Trowa and I ran into him just down the block, and he wanted to meet you."

"Is that so?" Duo offered his hand. "Duo Maxwell. Pleasure to meet you."

Quatre took it, shook it slowly. "Quatre Winner - and the pleasure's all mine. Good to finally get a face for the man Heero's talked so much about."

"Oh?" Duo gave Heero an amused glance.

"Well, yeah. He-" Heero tapped his foot to Quatre's, a little too hard to be coincidental.

"Enough of that, Quatre. Duo, Trowa - thanks for joining me for lunch."

Duo chuckled. "Hey, it was your treat. Thank _you_."

"Maybe... maybe we could do it again sometime."

He nodded slowly. "I'd like that..." A quick afterthought hit him. "But next time, let's split the tab."

Heero grinned at that. "Fine by me." His expression sobered as he picked up the light snicker at his side. He gave Quatre a quick look and noticed the highly amused expression on his friend's face. Heero cleared his throat. "We'd better go - I have to get back to the office, and I'm sure your boss is waiting for you - and his lunch." He nodded to the plastic bags.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does... See you on the train home?"

He nodded. "Of course. Bye, Duo." He turned around, took a hold of Quatre's arm to coax him along.

"Bye, Heero," Duo called after them, before following Trowa in the other direction.

More than once, Heero glanced over his shoulder, watching them leave. The last time he did, Duo turned to return the look. They exchanged smiles, quick waves - and were gone around separate corners.

Quatre shook his head, sighed into a smile. "As if I didn't already know... You're hopelessly in love, Heero."

He gave a soft grunt. He wasn't going to deny it, but he wasn't going to succumb to his friend just like that either.

"But... Duo's friend..."

"Trowa?"

Quatre nodded. "He seemed pretty nice too, didn't he?"

Heero shrugged. "I suppose - why?"

Quatre's smile wavered, and for a grand total of three times, he pursed his lips, searching for the best way to phrase it. "I noticed the way he looked at you, and... Well, I got the distinct impression he's interested in you."

Heero stopped walking. "Come again?"

"I think Trowa likes you - in _that_ way."

He flagged a brow of scepticism. "What, gaydar telling you this, or something?"

He was met with a weak smile, then a sigh. "Maybe. It's more of a gut feeling."

Heero nodded. "Like I said, gaydar."

Quatre grinned, poked Heero's chest. "Which you seem to be missing, my good friend."

Heero shrugged. Perhaps he did. Not that he really believed in something like that. Being observant, he could understand. Playing the stereotype as an eye catch, he could understand too. Going blind and still seeing he did not believe in. Quatre's observation fell in that same category. "Guess I'm waiting for mine to be installed."

After Quatre's quick chuckle, they started walking again.

"Quatre, why were you _really_ heading for the Green Oasis?"

"I told you the truth earlier. My business meeting ended early, and I was thinking of where to go for lunch."

"...and?"

"...and I thought I'd check up on your progress - killing two birds with one stone. After that call earlier, I wasn't sure if you'd even dared ask Duo out in the first place. I called your office, and it pleased me to learn you'd gone out."

Heero made half a smirk. "So, you decided to snoop?"

Quatre gave a sheepish smile, his cheeks warming up. Slowly, he nodded. "Sorry... It's your own fault, really."

"Your nosiness is _my_ fault? How do you reason _that_?"

"The way you've been talking about Duo, you make him sound like he's the second coming."

Heero broke out in laughter. "Okay, so I might have exaggerated just a bit - but he sure is something, isn't he? You have to give me _that_ much..."

Quatre grinned, nodded. "From what little I've learned of him... Yeah, I suppose I can agree with that. Duo seems like a real nice guy. Handsome, too." They reached a crossroads. Quatre put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "I wish you luck with him, Heero. I got the feeling Duo's interested in you too."

Again, Heero raised a brow. "Are you _sure_? Just a moment ago, you said-"

"I know what I said. They both seemed to like you. You should be careful, Heero. Gaydar never fails." He sighed. "It's the follow-up that usually does - at least in my case." Quatre's stomach gave a weak rumble. With an apologetic smile, he gave Heero's shoulder two taps with his palm. "I'd better get something to eat. See you later, Heero."

"Okay - bye, Quatre."

A final shared look later they split up, Quatre heading to tend to the pit in his stomach, Heero to tend to the Worthstone Building.

Yet, the sad expression of Quatre's lingered with Heero throughout the afternoon.

---

"Heero seems nice..."

Duo gave Trowa a glance, searching for malice, but he found nothing apparent. "He is."

Trowa made a big grin. "I'm sure - but what I meant is, he _looks_ good."

Duo stopped. "Trowa..."

"Hey, I'm only looking out for my kid brother here... I need to know he's really worthy for you, in _every_ way."

Duo glared at him, well aware Trowa meant in bed as well. "Don't fuck with me on this, Trowa... Heero is _not_ going to be one of your conquests, not now, not ever - not while I still breathe. And I'm two months older than you."

"Oh, come on, Duo - _one_ chance, that's all I ask. After that, you two can live happily ever after, for all I care. You know me. This is better than if I tried to steal him later, right?"

"Trowa, I said no. If anyone is getting into Heero's pants, it'll be me. You stay out of this."

Trowa gave a dark chuckle. "You _really_ like this guy, don't you?"

Duo served him a deathglare. "You _think_?"

With his open palms up, Trowa took a step back. "Now, _that_ is a scary face, Duo. Haven't seen that in years." He sighed. "Fine... I'll try to keep my hands off - but if he makes a pass at me, all bets are off. Fair enough?"

Duo gritted his teeth. Such an accord was a decidedly double-edged sword - especially since Trowa was involved. With enough effort, the bastard could charm a rock - and crumble it to dust later with no effort at all. "Look, I don't want to go through something like what happened with Hilde again."

Trowa snorted. "That again? Sheesh... It's not like this is anything like that. She was head over heels in love with you back then, and you never even noticed. Of _course_ she wanted to do something to open your eyes. Is it my fault she chose me to make you jealous?"

Duo stared into the pavement, muttered "You could have turned her down..."

Trowa put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "And since when have I ever turned down a good-looking body coming my way? Besides, she _did_ finally figure out you were gay afterwards."

"You used her."

Trowa shrugged. "Perhaps - but she wanted to use me, too. What goes around, comes around - and she had no complaints during those two weeks. Not my fault she decided she loved me when she found out about you. I had never given her any promise of commitment."

Duo sighed. That had been true enough. It wasn't as if Hilde didn't know of Trowa's reputation, either. She'd fallen in the trap of many a girlfriend and boyfriend of his - the delusion they could tame him, keep him monogamous, or at least reasonably faithful. It didn't seem Trowa was meant to be paired with merely a single soul mate. Few of his brief flings seemed to understand this, much less accept it. None had endured, all eventually forming the same mistaken assumption Hilde did. The night Hilde had finally figured out she couldn't cope with it she had called Duo up, and he'd gone to comfort her as best he could. Later, he'd gone to confront Trowa - something he'd regretted countless times since then, for as many reasons.

But the past was the past. Duo could only live in the present, and prepare for the future. Heero was at stake now. They started walking again, in silence for half a block. "So... Trowa, what did you think of Heero's friend?"

"Hm? That blond guy?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, Quatre. Seems like a nice guy, doesn't he?"

Trowa produced half a leer. "Mm-hmm... I _do_ have a weakness for blondes..."

Duo all but rolled his eyes. "What _don't_ you have a weakness for, Trowa?"

He grinned wide. "Excessive age difference and a lack of beauty."

Duo snorted.

"Hey, I might be a biased bastard, but at least I'm _honest_." Duo's look made him think it over. "Well, after a fashion, at least."

"But you liked Quatre?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah, I like him, too. He looked like a good fuck."

Duo shook his head. "That's _not_ what I meant." Only it was. It was a mean thing to do, but if Heero's friend would be enough to throw Trowa off track for just a little while, it was worth it. Feeding Quatre to the wolf that was Trowa did not come easy to Duo - he hoped the blond was tough enough to cope with Trowa's brute rejection once he'd gotten what he wanted. All that mattered was that Trowa kept away from Heero.

Heero was for _him_ only, and nobody else.

---

True to tradition, Duo was running to catch the train home. He had opted to wait for the next subway train rather than ride with Trowa. Apparently, his friend had a date in town that evening. Duo suspected Trowa hadn't anyone specific in mind yet, but most likely would before the night was over. It would all be over tomorrow. Duo didn't think there'd be any tears.

He had spent most of the afternoon contemplating how to best greet Heero again. A few ways had occurred to him, but some he considered too forward, others too awkward. In the end Duo opted for a simple, standard hello and sat down next to him.

They were back to the quiet exchange of smiles, and it remained like that for most of the first leg of the trip. Neither of them could find a decent topic to start a conversation on, and while they both had questions they wanted to ask, they did not dare. Curiously enough, they both found themselves missing Trowa by the time they passed Leigh.

In the end it was a concern of Heero's that broke the tranquility of their ride home. Not beating around the bush, Heero simply asked "Is Trowa gay?"

Duo choked on his breath, taken off-guard by the direct question - so close to the one he _wished_ Heero had asked, just so the last shred of ambiguity could be dispelled. He struggled to answer, coughed twice, stared at Heero, then mellowed over. "Uh - well, I suppose that depends on his mood."

"He's bisexual, then?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah..."

"Oh..."

Duo could feel a lump grow in his throat, his heart beating faster. A dark suspicion formed in his mind, a great worry Heero was asking because he was interested in Trowa rather than him. "...why?" Duo finally managed to ask.

Heero gave him a lingering look, settled down in his seat. "I was just thinking... Trowa seems like a nice guy."

Duo snorted, frowned to himself. "You don't know the half of it." Anger went outwards, insecurity inwards. He prayed his fears weren't true, prayed what he suspected wasn't happening.

Heero looked into the back of the seat in front of him. "I think... Well, he and Quatre might hit it off together, that's all."

Duo's jaw fell, and he struggled to work it back up. "Say again?"

Heero smiled cautiously, still not facing Duo. "Yeah, Quatre's gay."

Duo mentally shook his head. That wasn't quite what he meant, but still... it wasn't as if he hadn't had the same thought earlier - if for different reasons, most likely. "Are you serious?"

Heero nodded, gave Duo a glance. "He's your best friend, isn't he? Then he can't be a bad person - and Quatre's really great, once you get to know him. He'd never hurt Trowa, if that's what you're thinking."

Duo caught himself cringing. No, that was the least of his concerns. The opposite, on the other hand... The knowledge of Quatre being gay only shored up under his plan to use him as a distraction. It would probably make things easier - but not for his conscience.

"I just thought... maybe we should try matching them up sometime."

Duo vaguely nodded, but couldn't help feeling like a right bastard for supporting this idea rather than tell Heero the true extent of Trowa's illustrious nature - but if he did that, Heero might fall prey instead, and that was an unthinkable outcome. The topic was not one he cared to discuss further. A shift was necessary. "I really enjoyed lunch today, Heero. Thanks."

Heero broke out in a smile at that. "You told me that already. And you're welcome."

Duo grinned sheepishly. "I did, didn't I? Uh, Heero... You don't have that much time for lunch every day, do you?"

A sheen of sadness befell Heero's face as he shook his head. "No... I took half an hour extra today. I'll have to shave that time off my lunches for the rest of the week to make it all add up."

Duo slowly nodded. "Okay... So... there's no chance we can do it again tomorrow?"

Heero tilted his head to better look at Duo's face, the warm smile back. "Afraid not - but I think I could manage once a week. The food at the Green Oasis was really good, so I wouldn't mind going there again."

Duo straightened up a bit. "Me neither..."

"...as long as you're going, of course."

Duo felt a warmth blossom in his chest from that. He returned Heero's smile, if in a somewhat shaky reflection. Again, he nodded. Stillwater Station was announced over the PA system. Duo sighed. "Time to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Heero gave a firm nod. "Of course." As an afterthought, he added "Want to meet up in the quiet zone?"

Duo chuckled. "Please. I wouldn't be all that surprised if some of the other kids have gotten sick by now. Might have another restless night ahead of me." He stretched his arms, wove his fingers together and cracked his knuckles to the sky. "Guess I'll just have to make the best of it." He stood up.

"Remember to call Hilde. I got the impression she really wanted that call."

Duo grinned. "Oh, I bet she does. Yeah, I'll remember. Thanks again." The train came to a halt. "Bye, Heero - see you tomorrow."

Again, Heero nodded. He watched Duo pass the sliding doors of glass, studied his progress across the platform to the bicycle rack and all but stared as Duo bent over to work the lock. Heero's lips formed a slight leer, just as his mind formed dirty thoughts.

Only when Duo stood up did Heero realize it had started snowing. It was only thin, flimsy flakes, hardly enough to become permanent yet - but still enough to cause trouble. As the train started moving again, he hoped Duo would make it back to Saint William's okay, and that the chill in the air wouldn't bother him during the trip.

There was no need for his concerns. While Duo's bike was rusty and old, the ground was not very slippery yet - and while it was cold outside now, Heero had left Duo's insides feeling far warmer than usual.


	7. Chapter 7

The first, timid blanket of snow did indeed not last long - but winter tends to be relentless once it commences, and the first failed assault would be followed by many more. In the end, winter would be victorious and rule - at least until spring evaporated winter's force as drops of water before sunlight.

Knowing this future surety does not diminish the profound feel of winter's cold when you suffer it, though.

Duo disliked winter for one reason above all else; it complicated his commute. When snow, sleet and ice covered the country roads from Saint William's to Stillwater Station, riding a bicycle became tricky at best, fatal at worst. While not that far, walking the distance through the white sludge was tiresome, and it took three times as long to reach the station. The hill down from the Johnson's wasn't nearly as much fun when blanketed in ice and traversed on foot.

More than once, he slipped. Luck prevented him from falling outright - luck, good shoes and fast reflexes.

He and Heero shared one other inconvenience in winter - the inability to telecommute. In Duo's case, this was rather obvious. In Heero's, not so much - but managing the building from afar did not appeal to Heero. It was so much easier to get people to fix things if he was there to breathe down their necks from time to time. He did not consider his voice particularly commanding, so a phone call would not be the same - especially as yelling over the phone tended to lead to disruptions in the phone systems - mostly temporary trouble inadvertently caused by whomever he was quarreling with.

Thus they both made their way through the weather as best they could - and with winter came the inevitable delays. First, the matter of simply reaching their respective stations; Duo on foot, Heero with an increasingly unreliable bus route. Then there was their joint train trip.

While it didn't snow excessively in their area of the world and blizzards were few and far between, the cold weather could still cause trouble for signals, switches and other electrical systems - including the trains themselves. Last winter, one departure from Lexington had been delayed by half an hour because the door to the engineer's cabin had frozen shut.

Overall, though, these fairly small snags didn't lengthen their days much - but certainly enough to take notice of. When you have an in effect twelve-hour day, even a loss of ten minutes is bothersome.

Of course, the season hadn't been a total loss. Heero and Duo had gained something as well. Every week, they set aside time for a joint lunch - more often than not at the Green Oasis, despite Duo's occasional skirmish with the local plant life. For better or worse, it was fast becoming their hang-out - the only place outside of their commute where they got together.

Heero wasn't complaining; that special hour with Duo each week was a good step in the right direction. Unfortunately, they never talked as openly as they'd done with Trowa present - a fact Heero found puzzling. As long as Duo didn't ask, he didn't dare provide answers from himself - mostly because he wasn't sure how Duo would react. It would have been easy, had he managed to come clean with his feelings. More than once he had intended to, even started to, but the words always got stuck in his throat or were garbled into incomprehensiveness as Duo grinned at his first few stutterings.

Duo was having much the same problem - but also a powerful stubborn streak; he was intent on waiting for Heero to confess first - if there _was_ anything there to confess, a fact he had yet to determine for sure.

November came and went, and in early December, Heero concluded he would have to think of a way to speed things up, move them further along - and if he couldn't do that in the open yet, he'd just have to find more excuses to be with Duo. They were certainly friends at this point, and did not friends do things together - even if their lived some distance apart?

Movie night seemed like a good starting point. Stillwater was only half an hour away by car, and even if Duo didn't drive or own a car, there was a bus route going that way and back every few hours.

Of course, there was one problem to this plan. Movie night was always at Quatre's place, and it had been something sacrosanct between the two of them for as long as Heero could remember. No outsider had ever been permitted to join in, and Heero was far from sure he could convince Quatre to ease up on that rule.

He still decided to try.

---

The movie was coming to a close. While dubbed an action-thriller, its overly predictable plot only allowed fulfilment of the first - and for someone raised on special effects, it thus became no more than 'same old, same old'.

Heero had hesitated in asking for the last ten minutes already. At the first glimpse of credits he took another deep, calming breath. Now or never it was. "Quatre?"

The blond man paused with his hand in the bowl of popcorn. "Hm?"

"I was thinking..." Heero started, hesitated, pushed on as Quatre brought a salty handful back to his mouth. "I'd like to invite Duo over sometime, and I was wondering if-"

Quatre brushed his hands off against each other and gulped down the mouthful prematurely, eager to speak. "Heero, I know you want to spend time with the guy, but Christmas isn't really the right time for that."

Heero's face mirrored the question mark state of his mind. Christmas?

"Remember the first Christmas you spent at our place? How uneasy you felt about it until you saw my entire family present?"

Heero recalled the incident. He had just turned fifteen, and Quatre had invited him over rather than have him spend the weekend alone. Heero had definitely had qualms about it. To him, Christmas had not been the time for family gatherings. Sure, there was an exchange of gifts, courtesy of cultural pressure - but according to what he had learned from his parents, Christmas was for lovers, not family. Curiously enough, it was all reversed again for New Year's Eve. Heero nodded.

"That's what I'm saying. He'll want to be with his family during Christmas." Quatre flashed a teasing smile. "And I don't think you qualify as that - not _yet_."

Heero smiled faintly, snorted, considered tossing one of the couch cushions at his friend.

"But New Year's Eve might work. Why don't you invite him over then, instead?"

"Uh - Quatre, actually, I was thinking-"

He smiled impishly. "Afraid of being alone with him, is that it? Scared of what it could imply? Or of what you might do?"

Heero let go a soft frown of irritation. "Quatre..."

Quatre met him with a good-natured chuckle. "How about hosting a small party and invite Duo? No commitments, no open hints, no nothing. Perfectly innocent for friends who think they're nothing more than that."

"But we're _not_-"

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Heero, you and Duo are as close to an item as you can get without advertising the fact. If you're as obvious with him as you are with me, he _knows_ how you feel about him. If you think about it, I'm sure you know how he feels about you too."

"I... just want to make absolutely sure."

"Heero..." Quatre began, resignation and amuse in his voice. "You can _never_ be absolutely sure. That's why they call it 'taking a chance'. Just ask him out on a date already."

Heero looked away, not wanting to take that bait. He wondered briefly if he should try asking about movie night again, but Quatre's idea grew on him. A small New Year's party didn't sound like such a bad idea. Having Duo over as a friend, over at his house... Better yet, it would be easier to casually invite him over again later, even if it would just be the two of them. "...I suppose a party would be a good start..." he mumbled.

"Isn't it?" Quatre cut in. "There's perhaps a tiny problem, though."

"Like what?"

"Other than Duo, who would you invite?" There was a sudden sad look in Quatre's eyes. "How many friends do you have, Heero? I mean, how many really good friends? How many you would invite to a party?"

He thought about it for a moment, and could see all too clearly where Quatre was going. In terms of friendship, he had not managed to make many - and he'd held on to even less. With a sullen smile and faint voice, he said "I have you..."

Quatre cocked his head to one side. "Got to be more than the three of us at a party, right?"

"Maybe I'll ask Wufei - he's-"

"A co-worker of yours, right? I met him once when I stopped by you at work, I think. Shoulder-length black ponytail and sharp eyes with a glint of deviousness?"

Heero chuckled. "Sounds like him, alright..." He shrugged. "I should probably invite Relena, too - make it sort of an apology to her. Beyond that, perhaps I'd invite some of Duo's friends. You met Trowa, and there's also a woman at work, Hilde Schbeiker. She's familiar with Relena too."

Quatre waited for a moment in case Heero continued. When he did not, he looked at his hands. "So, seven people altogether."

"Isn't that enough?" Heero asked with concern.

The blond shrugged. "For a small gathering like you're planning to host, I'd say that's above critical mass. So, what are your plans for the party itself, then?"

Heero thought it over for a moment, then slinked forward. "I don't know..." He glanced at the screen where the last of the credits scrolled into black, an idea striking him. "Quatre? Think I could borrow your home cinema set?"

Quatre's smile faded, and he appeared to squirm in his seat. Heero knew he was asking a lot; this room and the artifacts in it were Quatre's main pride and joy. The thought of dismantling a portion of it and lending it even to his step-brother and long-time friend obviously did not sit well with Quatre. "I'm..." he finally began, "I'm not sure that's the proper sort of entertainment for the occasion, but..." He put on a faint smile. "Anything to make your date a success, Heero. Just promise me you'll be careful."

Heero nodded, but muttered "It's not a date..."

He snickered softly. "Resist all you want, Heero. I hope Duo knows better than you. Okay, one or two movies - what else?"

"Dinner?" Heero suggested. "Snacks afterwards? Fireworks, maybe? I don't know..."

Quatre mulled on it for a grand two seconds. "If you'd like, I could help you work on the details."

Heero smiled in relief. "Thanks, Quatre." Another thought hit him. "There's only one caveat to this whole thing..."

"Oh? Like what?"

"What if Duo has already made other plans?"

"There's that," Quatre conceded. "But do you seriously think he would turn you down if you asked him to come?"

Heero bit his lower lip, let it slowly slip out of the grasp his teeth. "I don't know..."

Quatre studied his friend for a moment, then shook his head and turned to the closest DVD shelf again, planning to put on another movie - preferably a carefree comedy. They could use a tension breaker. "Well," he started as he put away the failure of an action-thriller. "I'm sure you'll think of a way to make it an offer Duo can't possibly refuse."

"Maybe," Heero muttered.

At the start of the new movie, he suddenly gave Quatre a glance and smirked. He had just thought of a way that might work.

---

Knowing an angle of attack doesn't necessarily make it easy to follow through. Quatre had been very helpful in coming up with plans for the last evening of the year, but he had left the matter of inviting the guests entirely in Heero's hands. To Heero's slight frustration, Quatre had not inquired in the matter after movie night. For once, he could have used Quatre's well-meaning encouragements.

It was already Thursday afternoon, and Heero had yet to ask Duo.

Heero paid roughly half his attention to whatever it was Duo was talking about. The rest was focused out the window, observing the passing sparse forest landscape in its thin, new robe of white. Heero adjusted his chin against his palm, exhaled slowly.

"...and you wouldn't _believe_ the snowball fight the twins started yesterday! It's not like I can't hold my own, but..."

He had to say something. Ask right now. There was no harm in asking about something so trivial, was it?

"...soaking wet, I tell you. It's _not_ fun to be overrun by little imps intent on stuffing cold snow down your neck." He laughed softly. "Not that I didn't get even before Father..."

So why was he so nervous? He even had his precious angle to deflect any and all suspicions Duo might have to his motives! All he had to do was _ask_!

"...and then there were these tiny, pink elephants that came down from their flying saucers to join the brawl, crashlanding on the roof. That kinda spoiled our fun, but..."

The lines of Heero's forehead creased. He had to ask, right now.

"Heero!"

Heero jolted at his name being called, his brooding out the window disturbed. "Huh?"

Duo gave a low snicker. "Sheesh, weren't listening to me at all, were you? What's going on in that head of yours to make you that distant?"

His palms felt clammy, and he caught himself gulping. "Nothing..." he started, well aware Duo wouldn't fall for it. Not wanting to face the truth, his gaze drifted first into the table, then to the bunch of shopping bags occupying the seat next to Duo.

Christmas presents, Duo had told him. He'd taken off from work a few hours early to shop. Heero had not inquired about their contents or recipients. "Heero..." Duo started in a low growling tone, and Heero found it hard not to smirk at how similar to Quatre it sounded.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" he asked.

Duo eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then leaned back in his seat. He gave a nod to the shopping bags. "Isn't that obvious? I'll be at the orphanage. I make a terrible Santa, but if Father Maxwell's back stays in shape, I ought to escape that duty this year."

Heero gave half a smirk. "I think you'd make a fine elf."

Duo chuckled. "Like hell... I'd sooner die than dress up like that - But yeah, staying with the extended family. Trowa will probably be there too. Sister Helen always invites him. He usually accepts, too." That much was true. Only twice since he'd fled his foster parents had Trowa not come home for Christmas. On both accounts, he'd taken shelter elsewhere for the night, most likely celebrating Christmas closer to the way it was done before there ever was a Christ. Duo tended to get through the holidays without bickering too loudly with Trowa, as well. It was as if they observed the same ritual calm in Christmas as the soldiers of World War One did; facing each other with well wishes and peace in No Man's Land before heading back to their trenches and resuming firing at one another. He blinked. "What about you?"

Barely perceptible, Heero's left eye twitched. "I... suppose I'll join Quatre and his family again. I have, ever since... Ever since then."

Duo nodded. He knew enough not to ask when and what 'then' was. "You're close, aren't you?"

It wasn't what he had meant to ask. Duo had intended to inquire about Heero's extended family; his uncles and aunts, if he had any, or his grandparents, if they were still alive. Heero seemed so utterly alone.

Like himself.

Heero considered the question, straightened himself up and glanced out the window. "He's always been my best friend - and then he became my step-brother. What do you think?" He almost bit his tongue. He hadn't meant the last bit to sound so bitter. "Yeah, we're close," he concurred, before Duo could answer. "I suppose we're a bit like you and Trowa."

Duo stifled a laugh, but couldn't help sarcasm. "_God_, I hope not!"

Heero lifted a brow in suspicion.

"Never mind, never mind," Duo hurriedly answered as a distraction. "Bought Quatre a present yet?"

He had not. Other things had preoccupied his mind lately. Now or never; the groundwork had been laid down. "Have you got plans for New Years Eve?"

Duo took in the question, cocked his head to one side, then shrugged. "The same, I suppose. Probably gonna stay with the kids and try to get some cheap fireworks up in the air, if Sister Helen doesn't confiscate it first."

He bit his lip. "Would you consider changing your plans?"

Duo gave him an intent look, a lopsided smirk fast growing. "What, are you suggesting something?"

Heero curled his hands into loose fists, ground the fingers against each other - then caught himself unaware and stopped. "I was - I'm not doing anything, and- Well, if you had time, I thought-"

Duo tried not to laugh. Watching Heero fidget like this was simply too much fun. So, he _hadn't_ been wrong after all. Heero _was_ interested. "Heero?"

"Quatre!"

Taken aback, he answered with a clever "Huh?"

"Quatre and Trowa," Heero quickly added, damning himself for messing it all up at such blinding speed. "Remember how we talked about matching them up?"

"...oh..." Duo finally mouthed, the picture clearing up a bit. So close, and yet so far. "Yeah, I remember - but if I recall correctly, _you_ were the one that wanted to play matchmaker."

Heero nodded, a bit more confident now. "I accept that - but don't you agree it's an idea worth considering?"

Duo could agree to that much.

"I was thinking of having a small party at my place on New Years Eve. We could invite them and a few others and set them up. No harm would come from trying, right? What do you say?" He struggled forth a smirk as he extended his open palm across the table. "Willing to be my partner in crime?"

Duo looked at Heero's hand, then met his eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Heero nodded firmly.

With a dark snicker, Duo met Heero's hand with his own. "I'd say you've got a deal, pal."

A party, Duo thought. A party. In Heero's home. With Heero. Granted, there would be some interference from others, all depending on Heero's guest list, but still... An excuse to be with Heero was not something he would carelessly toss away. The chance to distract Trowa from hitting on Heero was worth it too.

That didn't stop the feeling of guilt from growing. He knew full well what Trowa was like, and Quatre would be the one to suffer for it.

It wasn't that Trowa was a _bad_ guy, per se. Trowa was simply overly true to his nature. Duo prayed Quatre could accept being a one-nighter. He knew Trowa would make it good while it lasted; he'd seen more than one blissful, star-crossed lover of Trowa's to surmise that much. It was the endings to Trowa's flings that were crude and painful by comparison.

---

Hilde crossed her arms and rubbed them as she exhaled slowly and watched her breath turn visible against the cold air. At least she kept her teeth from rattling. Not for the first time since they had stepped out of the bus did she wish she had chosen a less fancy and fair bit _warmer_ outfit for the evening.

At least the high heels were in her backpack. The thick boots were barely adequate to keep her toes warm.

"Are you _sure_ we went off at the right stop?"

Duo flashed her a sheepish grin above his thick scarf. "I think so."

"I thought Heero said it was a two-minute walk. We've been walking for close to fifteen."

The glint in her eyes was a deadly one. Duo considered his words carefully. "Okay, _maybe_ I got it wrong..."

"No kidding, Sherlock."

He swallowed another chunk of pride. "And... maybe we stepped off the bus a few stops early..."

"Ah-huh..."

"...but it's not like it's _my_ fault, is it? I mean, the bus stops out here don't even have name signs. Hell, I just saw the street name matched, and I thought-"

"I'd say you didn't think much at all. Didn't Heero tell you his house number?"

Again, he put up his sheepish grin as a defence and tightened his grip on the big plastic bags he was carrying. "I think you gave me this lecture five minutes ago."

She gave a soft snort. "I think you could do with a repeat. At what house number did we step off?"

"Uhm... At the first side street, that'd be next to Allen Street fourteen."

Hilde nodded, kicked at a small pile of snow that got in her way. "And which number is Heero's place?"

Duo took a deep breath of chill air, feeling more alive from it, even though his cheeks were starting to feel numb. "Four hundred and thirty eight?" he cautiously offered, then clenched his teeth and winced, expecting another outburst, or at least handful of snow flung in his face in ire.

Instead, she merely shook her head and looked at the nearest building. "Two hundred and eighty four. We've got a way to go yet."

"Yeah..." Duo had to agree. "But there are a lot of side streets, and they all take up numbers too. It might not be that far ahead."

"And what if we turn the next bend and find there _aren't_ any more side streets?"

Duo nibbled at his lip. He knew better than to answer that one. Besides, he had it worse than her - he had to lug not only a small bag on his back, like her, but also two plastic bags. One and a half was filled with assorted pyrotechnics, the last half a set of unmarked bottles, contents intermixed to balance the weight.

He hoped the bottles wouldn't freeze through before they reached Heero's home. While he had heard that champagne was supposed to be served in an ice bucket, he didn't think a frozen lump of champagne slowly thawing in a bucket fell within the acceptable margins of how to serve the beverage.

"We should have asked that woman with the dogs earlier for directions."

"Come on, Hilde," Duo started. He could only eat so much of his pride. There was a lot of it to start with, and the bit harboring directional sense was bitter indeed. "We're on the right _street_, aren't we? So what if it isn't densely populated? All the houses are still numbered. We'll get there eventually."

She let go of a grunt. "That's definitely the keyword..." She huddled up again at another gust, squinted as powder snow brushed her face. "Can't we call ahead? Maybe Heero could come pick us up."

Duo shook his head. "He doesn't have a car."

Hilde gave him a perplexed look. "Are you serious? He lives out here in suburbia and he doesn't have a car?"

Duo nodded. "Well - actually, I think he's _got_ a car, but he doesn't drive it. I know he's got a driver's license, though."

She gave the dim stars up in the clear and fast darkening sky a glance. "We could still call him and ask for directions." For the first time in a while, she smiled. Duo was immediately concerned and prepared to dodge a snow attack. "Or are you afraid of using that new cell phone of yours? You _have_ used it, right?"

"I answered your call this morning, didn't I?"

"...and any others?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine, so Heero called two days ago, just to check that our plans were still in sync, and to tell me how to get to his place."

She chuckled softly. "You didn't listen too well, I guess... Or did you got so hung up on his voice you didn't pick up his exact words?"

"Hilde..." he growled.

"What, is that your way of saying 'thank you'?"

He started to say one thing, stopped short and shook his head, half grinning. "Fine. Thanks for the cell phone, Hilde."

She cocked her head, smile wide now. "Not with much enthusiasm, but you're welcome. I hope you do better at thanking Heero for his half of your Christmas present."

"I already did when he called. Still can't _believe_ the guy split the costs with you on a cell for me."

Hilde nodded. "I admit, I was a bit surprised myself when he came to see me a week before Christmas. When he asked me if I'd planned a gift for you already..."

"Were you?"

"You got me these, didn't you?" She held up her hands, both clad in new mittens. "Yeah, I had an idea - but his was much better. You need to get over your aversion to cell phones, Duo. Everybody has one these days."

"I _know_," Duo began. "And yes, I know it's practical - I just don't like what it symbolizes. I don't want to feel like I'm chained down by one of these little hell-machines wherever I go."

"But they _are_ useful."

"And this will be _un_used, for the most part. I'm not planning on making any calls with it."

She snickered. "I guess Heero and I will just have to make sure you _get_ many calls, then."

Duo muttered something low and incomprehensible, raised one of the bags so he could pat his chest. "This damn thing has an 'off' switch, right...?"

A soft snort followed. "Grouch," she accused.

"It was too expensive for a gift," he countered - not for the first time.

"Oh, _please_ - you know as well as I do the cell phones themselves don't cost a damn anymore. Only the subscriptions do - and that reminds me, I'll be making sure you properly register yours so you don't lose your connection. Expect me to nag you about that in the near future - maybe on the phone."

He grunted. They passed another side-street.

"You know... Heero seemed really worried you'd react like that - that the gift was too lavish, even if he gave it to you for practical reasons. We split the costs, but he wanted at least one more in on the 'from' label."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Take one guess."

Duo already had. "Trowa, right?"

She nodded. "You got it. He even asked me if I knew how to get in touch with him."

Despite the danger, Duo flashed a grin. "Uh-oh..."

"Right..." Hilde muttered, kicking away another lump of snow in her path.

"Did you tell him?"

"What, to go to hell? No, I kept civil. Told Heero I didn't have the bastard's number."

"But you didn't-"

"Call him a bastard in front of Heero? No. I told you, I was perfectly civil. It's not Heero's fault he doesn't know Trowa as well as we do." She sighed. "I suppose he didn't find a way to reach him in time."

"That's okay," Duo replied. "Trowa got me another gift instead."

"Oh? Something good? Something better than a cell?"

Duo tugged at his lower lip with his teeth again, slowly pulled it free and made a large cloud of frost smoke. "...that remains to be seen," he finally mumbled.

Hilde made a rather quirky expression, curious as a cat now. "Does it have anything to do with Heero?" she probed.

The pink skin tone the cold had offered was supplemented from the inside. Duo hoped one would nullify the other. He couldn't hide his silly grin, though - and he hadn't intended to either. "It might..."

"So, what _was_ it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, yes you are."

He gave a big grin. "I'm not!"

She immediately squatted down and shaped a large globe of snow with her mittens. "Wanna bet?"

Duo raised both his arms and bags, took two steps back. "Hey, it's no fair attacking someone who isn't able to retaliate!"

"Who is attacking?" she said in an oily voice. She stood up, walked closer, snowball in hand. "just consider it... deterrent."

"From what?"

"Not telling the whole truth?"

He dared a chuckle. "Sounds more like blackmail to me."

She cocked her head, flickered her brows. "Whatever it takes."

"Okay, _fine_," he yielded, resuming their slow pace down Allen Street. "Let's just say that when I opened Trowa's gift, I had to make an emergency lie. Told the kids uncle Trowa got me lots of balloons and a couple tubes of superglue - a weird model kit."

He watched as Hilde processed the image and deducted what the gift was. She gaped for a moment. "You're joking..."

Duo shook his head. "My cover-up didn't fool Sister Helen, of course. She turned a nice shade of red when she realized. I think we both had a long talk with Trowa about it later."

"You're seriously saying Trowa got you-"

"Condoms and lube for Christmas? Oh yeah. Big stash of it, too. Hell, I didn't even _know_ there were that many types of condoms... _or_ lube..."

She burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you can laugh... _You_ didn't have to explain it all away to a former nun when you wanted to _keep_ the gift."

Her brief pause for air was interrupted by another guffaw at that. Duo waited for her to finish. They had past another side-street before then.

"...you still hate him, don't you?"

"Trowa, you mean?"

Duo nodded.

"After what he put me through? Yeah, I'll be the first to admit I still hold a pretty big grudge to the bastard."

"...are we going to have a problem tonight?" Duo cautiously inquired.

Hilde tilted her head forward, smiled to herself. "I wouldn't have come if I planned on raising hell in his presense, Duo. I know how much Heero means to you - and that's why I wanted to come in the first place."

He presented half a smirk. "Wanted to watch me squirm before the clueless guy I like, huh?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps..." There was a sudden devious glint in her eyes. "Want me to give Heero a few 'hints'?"

Duo shuddered involuntarily. "Please don't. I'm having enough trouble not turning around and fleeing the scene as it is."

Hilde stopped, nodded forward. "See the number across the street?"

With a squint, he did. "Yeah, four hundred fifty four. Guess this is the street Heero's place is at, then."

"And what's that over there?" she asked, voice bitter with sarcasm.

Duo flashed another sheepish grin. "Looks like a bus stop."

She snorted. "At least we know how to get back home now... The buses go to the train station from here too, right?"

Duo nodded. "I should hope so. Have to ask Heero. And if that's too much of a bother, remember Sister Helen did say you were welcome to come back."

She chuckled. "I don't think she meant tonight, Duo. I was just there to drop off the result of the Christmas fundraiser. I honestly didn't think a charity box at the office would make that much money."

"All in good advertising and good placement, I think. Heero has told me a few legends about the fourth floor watercooler. That's where you stuck the box, right? Just like he suggested?"

She nodded softly. "I'll probably put up a new one soon. It was mostly change, but after I exchanged it at the bank, the total donation turned out to be a nice and tidy sum."

"Father Maxwell will put the money to good use, I'm sure of that. They've talked about renovating the arts and crafts room and the smaller play pen for a while. The money you raised should cover that, if we put in a few hours of labor. We can take some pictures when we're done, so we can show the contributors what their money went to."

"That sounds good..."

They fell quiet again. "Four hundred and fourteen," Duo pointed out. "We should keep a lookout for Quatre's place."

"Who's that?"

"Friend of Heero's," Duo began. "They're neighbors, or close to it. Heero told me we'd recognize his home as being five times too big."

"_All_ the houses here are big," Hilde remarked. "I'm not saying they're all mansions, but the properties seem almost too spacious."

Duo nodded in agreement. "I suppose that's what Heero meant with the area being sparsely populated. Lots of elbow room - and it looks like it's just forest and farm fields beyond these houses."

Hilde grinned mischievously. "Almost makes you feel like home, doesn't it?"

Duo snorted. "I clawed my way out of the urban jungle as a kid, Hilde. You know that."

"I know - but you were _raised_ in the country."

He chuckled. "And I didn't even turn into a hick. Go figure."

"Oh, I don't know..." she began in a teasing tone. "There's still your obsession with large farm machinery."

He didn't take the bait. Instead, something else caught his attention. "Good God... Look at _that_, Hilde!"

She did. And gaped. "Is - is that-"

"Quatre's place? I don't know, but it sure as hell fits Heero's description. Geez, they have to have merged at least half a dozen plots to fit that mansion in..."

"I count four stories and three double garage doors."

"And that floor room with the big glass windows looks like an indoor pool. A _huge_ pool."

Hilde grabbed his arm. "Duo, introduce me to this Quatre fellow, would you? Uhm, what's he like?"

Duo gave a lopsided smirk and shrugged. "I don't know that much about him. He's about your height, I guess. Blonde hair, blue-green eyes. I've only met him once, but he seemed like a nice guy. Oh, and he's gay."

He felt her grip tighten, and he made sure to catch a glimpse of her gaping mouth expression. After a moment of hesitation, she let go. "Damn it..."

He laughed out loud now. "What, were you going for the guy with the money?"

She gave the mansion another glance, then pushed on. "It was a nice thought. I would have liked an indoor pool."

"So would I," Duo agreed. That earned him a quick look. "Hey, don't get me wrong," he rushed to explain. "Heero is the one I want - with or without a pool."

She smiled. They kept walking.

"This area looks sparsely populated, all things considered," Duo commented as he checked the stars above again. "Hope he's got a big backyard. We need a big launch pad for all of this."

"Going out with a bang, huh? Duo, you're obsessed with explosives, no matter what shape they assume."

He grinned. "I didn't pack C-4."

Hilde rolled her eyes and picked up her pace to walk a few steps ahead of him. It lasted for a couple of houses down the street. She slowed down again. "Think that might be it?"

Duo looked at the house she'd nodded towards; a big, but modest building compared to its neighbours. The second floor was only dimly lit, but the first floor saw lights aplenty. Beyond the small tree dressed up in blinking, colorful lights, the home bore no Christmas decorations - in stark contrast to its overdressed neighbors. The garage fit for two vehicles, but the driveway had not been cleared of snow. A wide path from the mailbox to the front door had been, though. Duo checked the gilded numbers mounted on the wall by the main entrance. "Yep. Four hundred thirty eight. Shall we go?"

She nodded, walking beside him up the path. Another glance to the closed and snowed-in garage doors. "He really _doesn't_ drive, then..."

"Told you," Duo said. A few more steps, and he reached for the doorbell. "Now, don't blow my cover, Hilde. I want this guy - and I want him to want _me_."

She grinned, but didn't pledge to anything.

---

Heero lifted a lid to check if the contents within were boiling according to plan. After an additional brief survey of progress in another pot, he left the stove in favor of the part of the counter out of direct view from the living room. There, between the breadbox and a bag of flour, he had hid his cookbook and notes.

While Heero considered himself a fair cook, tonight he was planning to outdo himself - or die trying. Against Quatre's recommendations, he had browsed some of the more obscure and refined cookbooks in the virtual library of his friend's elaborate kitchen. His choice had fallen on a recipe of French origin.

He wasn't quite sure how the hell the name of the main dish was pronounced, but he figured his approximation passed muster. Quatre hadn't laughed at his initial attempt at saying it.

Not much.

Heero had considered turkey at first, but decided it was a much too common holiday trait. This particular recipe centering around duck had caught his eye. At least he'd been able to bypass the instructions telling how to best butcher and pluck the bird by purchasing his ingredients past that step.

He checked the recipe and started a frown. He had been a grand two minutes late in applying the last sprinkle of pepper. He hoped that detail wouldn't topple the taste of the whole dish.

It wasn't the first slip-up he had made in the highly complex cooking instructions, either. He prayed the result would still satisfy the palate - or at the very least be edible. So much depended on the success of this evening...

He suddenly wished he hadn't let Quatre go so easily. As long as his friend had been there to offer advice and assistance, things had gone far more smoothly.

"Sure you don't need any help?"

Wufei's call from the living room interrupted Heero just as he was reading about when to pour the third helping of secret sauce on the slowly roasting duck. "I can handle it," he replied, if with a slight bitter tone. There was still work to be done, and his guests were almost there.

He pulled on his shirtsleeve to check his wristwatch, gave the dials a brief glare. He knew which bus Duo was supposed to take. He should have been here by now...

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he all but barked back, and he could swear he heard a faint snicker.

Wufei couldn't hold back any longer. Heero's obsession was simply too much to behold quietly. Ever since Heero had poured out his heart to him in 'eyes', Wufei's image of his immediate superior had changed rather drastically. Then again, given that even _he_ had gotten on the short guest list only reaffirmed his initial labeling of Heero as a loner.

Granted, he was not much better himself - but he would under no circumstances admit it as freely. Wufei had accepted the invitation quickly enough, though. He was certain of at least one other guest at this gathering, and suspected it would turn out an entertaining evening, even if he was merely brought in as a prop.

He had no delusions about his status versus Heero. They could hardly be called friends. Even colleagues was pushing their established boundaries.

Wufei really couldn't care less either way - but he respected Heero, and if the man planned on expanding his social life, Wufei saw no problem with tagging along. A friend's circle of friends could easily be adopted as one's own, with some careful maneuvering.

The doorbell rang.

Wufei brushed his dark pants legs and made to get up, but no sooner was he standing did Heero rush by him, busy untying the knot of his full-frontal green apron. "I'll get it!" he said, working up a smile again. The discarded apron was put aside on the dresser outside the hallway, and Heero was out of sight.

Wufei fought back another chuckle. The man looked so wound up Wufei wondered what would happen when he was sprung.

"Duo!" he heard Heero call from the hallway, his enthusiasm poorly veiled.

Wufei figured he would know soon enough.

"Hi, Heero - sorry we're late. We got a bit lost."

"_You_ got a bit lost, you mean," Hilde added with a faintly sour tone. She closed the door behind her and tramped her boots clean of snow.

Smiling sheepishly, Duo put down his bags and unbuttoned his coat. "We got off a few stops early."

"I thought I told you-"

"I know," Duo intervened as he bent down to work his thick shoes off and replace them with the ones in his backpack. "Guess I just didn't listen carefully enough to your directions - but we're here now, so all is good, right?"

A warm smile blossomed on Heero's face. "Right..."

Hilde noticed. She observed as Duo met it. She let them linger for a moment, then bumped one high-heeled shoe against Duo's moccasin. "Hm? Oh!" Duo grabbed the nearest plastic bag and pulled out a big, green bottle. "For the host," he said, offering it to Heero.

Heero accepted, rolled it over to look at the label.

"We've got about half a dozen of those. From Hilde, Trowa and me. It's bubbly - not the _real_ stuff, but Trowa said it was the next best thing - at least on our budget."

He gave a firm nod. "I'm sure this will taste perfect. Thank you," he said. It took him half a second to extend his quick gesture of gratitude to the lady also.

Hilde was more amused than insulted.

"Four of them are ready to serve as is - we chilled them on the way. Got two more in our backpacks. Oh - and I brought some fireworks too. You've got a place we can use to launch them, right?"

"The backyard," Heero suggested after a pause to consider. "There's only farmland beyond the fruit trees and the picket fence, and it's all a downward slope."

"Perfect!" Duo agreed.

Heero turned to guide them inside, but hesitated for just a moment. "Is there a reason Trowa ran late? I thought you said he was going to Saint William's with you guys first."

Duo ignored the daggers Hilde glared into his neck. He'd neglected to mention they were supposed to have a third wheel along, suspecting this would happen. Likewise, he'd neglected to mention the specifics on why Trowa would arrive separately. "Oh, he had some urgent errand to attend to, that's all. He wanted it out of the way before he left Lexington." It was the truth, if only part of it. No need to let Heero know Trowa was merely breaking up with his latest fling. That might have soured their agenda for the night. "He called to let you know, right?"

Heero nodded, his subtle smile betraying that there was more to it than a simple yes. "He did. Come, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine."

Wufei heard them talk, and his lips curved a tad at Heero's description of him. Perhaps living a social life was preferable to merely observing them. He'd heard the name and voice of the third guest, as well. He tugged at his light blue collar, adjusted his short tie and hoped his hair was tied back properly. Heero had told him the dress code was 'casual', but compared to the crisp, white shirt the host had chosen, Wufei felt even this get-up was below par.

Wufei was double-checking his cuff links when Heero rounded the corner to the living room. Fortunately, his attention was focused at his guests long enough for Wufei to straighten up and put on a reserved mien for the new arrivals.

"Duo, Hilde - this is Wufei Chang. Wufei, this is Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker."

Wufei gave Duo's hand one fast, firm shake, but slowed down considerably in greeting Hilde.

Their hands barely touched as Hilde cocked her head to one side, studying his face. "I have the funniest feeling I've seen you somewhere before..."

Wufei clasped her hand lightly, made a soft ghost of a shake. "And I've _definitely_ seen you before, Miss Schbeiker..."

Hilde hesitated faced with the sudden oily tone in Wufei's voice, and she barely resisted the urge to snap her hand back. She stared at him, perplexed.

Heero made a loose fist and deliberately coughed into it. "Hilde, Wufei is the chief of security at the Worthstone Building. I'm sure you've noticed all the security cameras. Wufei is on of the guys peeping in at you all the time."

Wufei turned a flustered look on Heero. "I do _not_-"

Heero's interjection had broken the somber mood, though. Hilde started a snicker. "So, Mr. Chang - do you _like_ what you see?"

Wufei stopped short of launching a tirade at Heero, slowly turning towards her again. A new smile grew as he calmed down. "Please, call me Wufei - and the answer to your question depends on what I'm watching."

She made a flutter with her eyebrows, took a step closer to brush past him, heading for the couch. "How about... right now...?"

He made a slow nod, his eyes not leaving her. "I think I could grow to appreciate the view..."

The two of them were already sitting down when Duo grabbed Heero's wrist. With a wink and a tug of the arm, he ushered Heero with him into the adjoining kitchen.

They didn't stop until they were around the corner, in the part of the kitchen safe from view from the living room. Heero formed a wry grin, shook his head and hissed a whisper. "Well, _they_ sure seemed to hit it off right away..."

Duo snickered quietly. "I doubt it," he muttered back. "Hilde likes to tease - and your friend looks like he needs to loosen up a bit. I think Hil probably picked up on that." His eyes took in a quick scan of the general clutter of the kitchen. One of the pots at the stove wailed briefly, its neighbors puttering away. "Wow," Duo said, baffled. "You're going all out tonight, aren't you, Heero?" He focused his attention on the host again. "Uh, is there anything I can do to help?"

Barely two steps away from Duo, one thought hit Heero above all others as he watched Duo's lips form those words. _Kiss me_, Heero felt like screaming. He managed to contain it within his skull. "Uh... Maybe you could cut some more vegetables?" He nodded towards the counter by the window. Two knife blocks and a large chopping block occupied part of it, whole carrots, celery, salad, peppers, unopened tin cans and more taking up the space up towards the stove.

Heero watched as Duo unbuttoned and pulled up the sleeves of his black shirt, then darted into the living room to retrieve his green apron. The two guests there were exchanging quick barbs, and didn't even note Heero's passing through and back again.

"Here," he offered it to Duo. "You take this one, and I'll get a spare."

Duo nodded, accepted. "Thanks." Once properly outfitted, he picked a knife from the blocks and went to work on the carrots.

By the time he'd pushed on to cleaning out the red peppers, he'd sent more than one glance Heero's way, observing his host struggle at the stove. It was with a slight pang Duo suspected the bird in the oven would probably get more of Heero's attention tonight than _he_ would.

"So..." he started as the oven door was closed after yet another check-up. "I had almost thought Trowa would have gotten here before we did."

Heero reached for a kitchen towel, cleared the grease off his fingers. "He might have - but he called again when he reached the train station. He had forgotten which bus to take." Heero flashed a subdued grin. "I asked Quatre to go pick him up."

Duo considered this for a moment, stopped chopping long enough to point the knife at Heero. "Nice touch."

The grin became a smirk. "It fit well with our plan. I think this is going to be fairly easy - we'll try to put them together as often as we can tonight, right?"

"Oh, definitely. Table placements?"

Heero's face fell, and he slammed a fist to the other palm. "Damn, didn't think about that... Sorry, didn't make table signs."

Duo shrugged. "No big deal. We'll just have to choose our own seating carefully, then." He glanced towards the living room. "Uh, is Wufei in on the plan?"

Heero shook his head. "No - not directly. He's a friend, that's all."

"Good friend?"

Heero started at one answer, but stopped and formed a wan smile instead. "We barely know each other outside work... Quatre has pretty much been my only real friend." Brief avoidance turned to utmost focus. "Until you."

A good shiver went down Duo's spine. Only luck kept him from shortening a finger on the chopping board.

Heero didn't let Duo's slight slip of chop rhythm escape him, and his smile strengthened. Perhaps there was reason to hope.

He probably would have gone on had not the doorbell intervened. Heero started towards the living room, but paused to give a slightly mellow look over his shoulder. Duo grinned back at him, waved him on and returned to the chopping block to finish the job.

With a faint sigh, Heero undid the knot of his new apron, put it aside and headed for the door. In the living room, Wufei was already at his feet, prepared to attend the new arrivals. Heero motioned him to sit back down. It was the duty of the host to greet new guests, after all.

The doorbell rang again as he reached for the handle. Through the thick, sooted glass on the side, he saw the faint shape of a body, and he recognized the color of Quatre's coat. He opened the door. "Welcome back, Quatre." He noticed the other guest, extended his hand in greeting. "Trowa - glad you could come."

Trowa answered him with a grin and a quick handshake. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world..." he muttered.

Heero raised a brow, not sure what Trowa had meant by that. His brief pause was interrupted as Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light push, allowing them to slip on by. Heero shook his head to clear it and closed the door. "So... you didn't have any problems getting here?"

He let go of a quick snicker. "Not after Quatre here came to pick me up. Thanks again, man."

"You're welcome," Quatre replied as he wrestled with his shoes. "How's dinner coming, Heero?"

"Dinner?" A quick intake of air and mild panic followed. "Oh! Uh - excuse me, I have to get back in the kitchen." With that, Heero was off.

Trowa and Quatre watched him take off, shared a quick look and a smile as they finished removing their outer garments. "Is he always this flustered?"

Quatre shook his head. "Only when he's really nervous - and I mean _really_ nervous."

"Oh?" Trowa said with amuse. "What could he possibly have to be worried about?"

With a lift of both brows, Quatre signaled his agreement to Trowa's suspicions. "What, indeed... Come, let's go into the living room."

With a nod, Trowa followed him. Hilde and Wufei met them in the doorway.

"Hello again, Wufei," Quatre started. "Uhm, this is Trowa Barton, a friend of Duo's. Trowa, this is Wufei Chang, he's Heero's colleague."

They shared a swift, rough handshake. "Pleasure," Wufei curtly offered. Trowa nodded in return, still grinning - more so over the guest standing partly behind Wufei than anything else.

"I'm afraid we haven't met," Quatre stated cautiously. "I'm Quatre Winner - I'm a friend of Heero's." He offered his hand to Hilde.

"Hilde Schbeiker," she answered. "I'm Duo's friend." She noticed Quatre was about to introduce him to the last arrival, but intervened. "And I believe we already know each other," she said, unable to keep all of the bitterness and sarcasm out of her voice.

"Indeed we do," Trowa countered, not hiding his amuse. "It's been a while, Hilde."

"Not long enough," she muttered and turned on her heel.

Quatre looked from one to the other, very much curious but too polite to ask directly. In compromise, he shook his head and turned his attention to Wufei. "Where's Duo? Hasn't he shown up yet?"

"He's in the kitchen with Heero."

The blond allowed himself a smile. "Oh - I'll go say hello, then." He hoped Heero would forgive him for interfering, but it was in the best interest of them all. Heero's choice of menu had been grand - perhaps a bit too grand. There had been no talking Heero out of it once he had set his mind to it, though.

In the doorway to the kitchen, Quatre hesitated. He felt the weirdest sensation of tension from the trio behind him - even greater than that of the pair ahead. He suppressed the mild shiver with a quick, deep breath and took a step forward to announce his presense. "Need some help?" he asked Heero. "Oh - and hi, Duo."

Duo toweled off his hands in the green apron. "Hi, Quatre. Nice to see you again. Uh, does that mean Trowa's here too?"

Quatre nodded. "Yeah. He's in the living room with Wufei and Hilde."

Duo's smile wavered just a bit. "Oh - uh, Heero, I'm done with cutting the vegetables. What should I do next?" Seconds passed, but no answer came. "Heero?"

"Hm?" Heero closed the door to the stove again, checked one of the pots. "Oh - I think I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not right for a guest to help with the cooking," Quatre helpfully intervened, earning himself a brief glare from Heero. "You get out there, Duo. I'm not sure if it's something I said, but Miss Schbeiker seemed a bit upset."

Duo made a swift tug at his lower lip with his teeth. "Shit..." he muttered. Observing two mildly startled faces, he grinned in defense. "Uh, I'd better go and check up. Let me know if there's anything else I can help out with here."

"We will," Quatre stated as they past each other. He waited, made a quick check to see if Duo was out of sight, then leaned in to whisper to Heero. "So, how are things going? Done anything unmentionable yet?"

Heero snorted, unwilling to dignify that question with an answer. Instead he focused on the vegetables Duo had cut, mixing the bits meant for the salad together in a huge bowl, slipping the vegetables intended for steaming and boiling down the counter towards the stove.

Quatre surveyed the chaos of the kitchen, gave a brief nod in satisfaction. "Looks like you've survived without me watching over your shoulder, too."

He grunted. "I'm a better cook than you."

Quatre gave a swift chuckle. "True - but I'm better at management."

Heero shot him a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Prove it."

Quatre leaned in against the counter, raised a brow, still grinning. "Want to trade jobs for a day and find out?"

Taking a pause to consider it, Heero decided against it. It wasn't so much that he was afraid to lose. He was more afraid of the certain chaos the blond would leave in the Worthstone Building for him to clear up afterwards.

Not that he would be likely to leave the Winner family corporation in any better state. Every boss has his own way of running things. Abrupt changes in management could be disastrous for setups that had worked for years.

"You can go back to the living room, Quatre. I'll manage things here alone just fine. The rest should be easy... I think..." He paused to consider. "We set the table, right? Did I forget the lights?"

Quatre gave a soft smile. "Everything is perfect, Heero. The dining room is all set. The projector system is rigged up in the living room for afterwards, and all the snack foods we prepared this morning are in the refrigerator room. The Christmas tree is discretely put aside by the bay window, keeping Fluffy company. You have nothing to be nervous about."

"Who's nervous?" Heero countered, clutching an egg beater.

"I have no idea," Quatre answered sarcastically, before fleeing Heero's glare for the living room.

---

Duo had reached the group in the middle of small talk full of undertones. Wufei had withdrawn to be a near spectator, for the most part merely observing the barbs Hilde and Trowa exchanged. There was a mild craving for blood in the air, but restraint kept everything civil.

That could change fast enough, Duo thought. He entered the fray. "Hi, Trowa - so, you finally made it here, huh?"

Trowa nodded. "Hilde told me you had some trouble finding the place?"

Duo gave Hilde a look, got a shrug in return. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_... We got here ahead of you, didn't we?"

"You did."

Hilde got to her feet. "Excuse me - I think I need to powder my nose," she said, voice thick with spite. She looked about. "Where's..."

Wufei jumped at the opportunity, stood up and offered his arm along with a smirk. "If the lady permits, I shall guide you there."

She raised a brow, but brightened up at Wufei's archaic manner. She accepted. "Lead the way, my good man."

"Indeed," Wufei muttered back, and brought them out in the hallway.

Trowa and Duo kept their mouths shut until the couple was out of eyesight - and hopefully hearing range too. "What was _that_ about?" Trowa started.

Duo merely shook his head. "I have _no_ idea... but I think Hilde found someone new to play with."

He smirked, nodded. "Good for her. She could use a good f-" Duo's fingers pushing Trowa's lips together caught the word in time.

"Don't even say it, Trowa," Duo grumbled before letting go. "She's not like you."

Trowa gave a short grunt. "No kidding..."

Duo frowned, but kept old resentments at bay. "So... Did Quatre show you his house?"

"You mean the mansion?" Trowa grinned. "Oh, yeah... The cute little blond guy has one hell of a nice place." The grin became a wide leer. "And one hell of a nice ass."

Conversely, Duo's frown became a scowl. "Could you _please_ not think of the guy as just another place to stick your-"

Trowa put his palms up in defense, but the leer remained. "I'm not, honest - I'm just playing with you, Duo. Quatre seems a very nice guy." He looked over Duo's shoulder towards the kitchen. He could barely see Quatre's backside. "A _very_ nice guy..."

Duo took a breath, trying to relax as he muttered "Yeah... and rich too..."

Trowa focused on his old friend, leer gone. "Duo, I'm not _like_ that. I won't deny that him probably having more money than I can ever dream of adds a bit to his appeal, but that's not why I like the guy."

He snorted. "Right. You just want his rear in the air and you on top - and a piña colada on the side."

Trowa hesitated for a bit, then gave a lopsided smile. "Something like that."

Duo kept a hard fix on Trowa's eyes, but saw no deception. He sighed as he looked away. "Look - he's Heero's best friend. Just - just don't fuck him raw and take off before he wakes up. Don't treat him like you did Hilde."

Trowa's turn to frown. "Duo, I never did that to her. I know I was a bastard to her, but she set herself up for it - and I _never_-"

"I know, I know," Duo started, all defensive. "But you don't exactly have a good track record, pal. Stick it where the sun don't shine, fine - just take it easy, okay?"

Trowa's face slowly panned out, and the slight smile returned as he looked towards the kitchen again. Quatre was leaning against the counter, his side facing them. "Don't worry. I think I'm going to take things... nice... and slow... with this guy."

Duo noticed the hungry glint in Trowa's eyes, couldn't help but grunt and grin as he shook his head.

"He showed me his house," Trowa offered.

Duo gave him a baffled look.

He smirked. "Not much of it, and not intentionally - he had to park his car, and we walked through part of the first floor to get to the front door."

"The pool?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah... that gave me some good ideas."

Duo formed half a grin. "I'm sure it did..."

"Play with him in the water first, and then towel him off on one of those pool chairs, and-"

Duo stopped him with a flat palm. "I don't want to hear it, Trowa. Keep your fantasies in your own head, okay?"

"Not fantasies. Plans. Predictions."

Duo started to frown again, but it made no impact on Trowa's confidence.

"Quatre's got money _and_ looks... What's not to like?"

"Golddigger," Duo warned as much as accused.

He chuckled. "A handsome blond with a rear like that? I'd shag him even if he was dirt poor, and you know it. Money has nothing to do with this. It's just a bonus."

Duo shook his head. Yes, he knew. He focused on Trowa's dark green sweatshirt. "You okay in that? Not too hot?"

Trowa followed Duo's look, tugged at one sleeve. "What, this? Yeah, I'm fine." He grinned. "But always hot."

Duo snorted at the barb. "Always the cold-hearted bastard, huh?"

Trowa put his hand on Duo's shoulder, waited until he had his full intention. "Duo. Listen to me. I like Quatre - I really do. I won't use him and throw him away. I think... I think I really want to get to know this guy." He saw Duo about to object, and pressed on. "And it's not because he's loaded." He flashed the grin again. "Rich people are dangerous to do hit and runs with. They've got power, influence and lawyers, and they're not afraid to use them." He laughed. "Not another Hilde, either. Scout's honor." Trowa touched two fingers to his forehead and made a salute.

"It had better not be," Duo muttered. "Remember who had to comfort Hilde that night? It wasn't easy."

Trowa nodded. "I also recall who sought me out to take revenge for her and yell at me." He started a leer. "I remember how we ended up making out on my couch instead."

Duo's glare was lethal, his voice a low, venomous hiss. "If you even _mention_ that regrettable fact to Heero, I'll cut your balls off with _tweezers_, got that?"

Trowa took it all in stride. "Tweezers, huh? It used to be a pair of pliers."

"Trowa!" Duo growled. He could hear footsteps in the hallway, and a glance over his shoulder ensured Quatre was returning too.

Palms back in defense, Trowa grinned wide. "I got it. A secret between you and me. To the grave and all that." He quickly mimed a zipper across his lips.

Duo turned away groaning.

Quatre hesitated upon seeing Duo's pained expression. "Duo? Is everything okay?"

Duo looked at him, shook his head. "Just peachy..."

Quatre was far from convinced, but his further inquiry was prevented by Trowa stepping in and putting his arm around his shoulders. "So - on the way back, you mentioned something about Heero's green fingers?"

"I - oh." He smiled. "Fluffy."

"Show me?"

Quatre nodded slowly, and led the way over to the bay window.

Duo watched them go, even though he was tempted to interrupt. He couldn't help wonder what else Trowa and Quatre had talked about during their trip from the station and back. Yet, this was all part of the plan - and with Trowa on the hunt, it was ridiculously easy. Heero was probably safe.

He wasn't quite so sure about Quatre. How much fight could a guy feeling comfortable in a faintly pink shirt and sleeveless vest possibly put up when cornered? Should he talk to Heero? Warn Quatre? Threaten to harm Trowa again?

In the end, he opted for silence. Trowa had given his word - and despite everything, Duo believed him.

But temptation is a powerful thing. He knew that well enough. He gritted his teeth and glared into the floor until his view of the crooked lines in the smooth wood was cut off by a deep blue backdrop sparkling with tiny silvery stars.

"Duo?"

He slowly looked up to face Hilde, having seen quite enough of her psychosis-inducing skirt. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He afforded a glance over at Wufei, nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She also looked at Wufei, wondered for a moment how to best create a small, private moment with Duo. She need not have worried; Wufei seemed to pick up on the mood and walked over to the couch group, leaving them free to at whisper. He kept a clear line of sight to at least one set of lips, though. "Did Trowa say something?"

Duo shrugged, muttered "Nothing out of the ordinary." He nodded towards the Christmas tree by the bay window. "Tonight's prey."

She looked, made an 'oh' shape with her mouth, all but breathed the word. "Do you disapprove?"

Duo shook his head. "Heero and I were kinda planning on hooking them up," he whispered back. "But I don't think we have to make much effort."

She nodded in agreement.

Duo put on a smirk, looked over her shoulder. "How about you? Should we mark our calendars for the wedding?"

She made a most unladylike grunt, punched his shoulder. "I'll _kill_ you if you tell him that," she hissed through a smile.

He was about to retort when there came a loud expletive from the kitchen, soon followed by a series somewhat more mellow - if only in volume. Duo reached the kitchen first. "Heero, is everything-"

Heero was at the sink, his right hand under flowing water, his teeth gritted.

"Shit," Duo said as the rest of the party gathered up behind him. "Did you burn yourself?"

"What do you _think_?" Heero growled back, keeping further colorful vocabulary at bay. "I was checking on the duck and grazed the pan. It's not much, but it still hurts like hell."

Quatre pushed past Duo, got one of the kitchen stools and headed for the refrigerator. Once there, he put the stool down and climbed up, reaching for the cabinet above the fridge. "Duo," he called, digging around inside.

Duo came over, received a plastic box of medical supplies. He put it on the counter and surveyed the contents. He'd located bandaids, gauze wrap and antiseptic by the time Quatre stepped down, a bottle of ointment for burns in his hand.

The blond made headway to the sink. "Shut the water off and let me have a look, Heero."

Heero grudgingly obeyed. The flush of pain at being out of the icy water was hard to deny. Quatre twisting his hand to get a better look didn't help.

"Only a light burn. The skin isn't damaged. Heero, I'll put some of this on. I don't think the skin will blister, but if you want we can use some bandaids and-"

"The ointment will suffice," he growled. He always felt like a baby when Quatre's mothering streak reared its ugly head.

Quatre met his eyes for a moment, but did not raise any objection.

As the blond applied the clear gel, Heero clenched his teeth, wishing his friend did not show his disagreement through rough motions.

All in all, he was feeling greatly embarrassed. Accidents happened, sure - but why did it have to happen tonight? He tentatively glanced in Duo's direction, wondering if his prospective boyfriend thought him childish, raising a fuss over something so trivial. He was a bit surprised to notice Duo was more focused on a spot behind him.

"Uh..." Duo muttered. "Is that... _supposed_ to do that?"

Heero wrested his hand free of Quatre's care and turned around.

And beheld the chaos unfolding on the stove. All three pots at the top were fast developing lives of their own, their lids raising under pressure, thick liquid already overflowing from two of them. The dark smoke raising from the oven outlet by the wall didn't seem promising either.

He would have rushed over had not his guests gotten there first. Hilde went for the pair of potholders next to the stove while Wufei flipped all the dials back to zero. Judging from the number of clicks, Heero realized they were not where he'd left them. He must have bumped them when he jolted back at the burn. He cursed.

Trowa grabbed the cutting board and put it next to the stove, allowing Hilde to move the pots off the heat, making a trail of sauce with the first, a matching path of hot soup at the second relocation. The vegetable pot she merely moved to the unused fourth heating plate.

Heero didn't even have to check to know the contents within that one were boiled so soft they'd be mush.

The killing blow came as Hilde opened the door to the oven, smoke billowing out, and once it cleared revealed how the duck had crisped over a little too nicely, a once white creature now thoroughly black.

He looked around the kitchen; at the mess everywhere, at the ruined remains of the planned meal, at the mellow faces of his guests.

At Duo.

He could barely contain the string of curses threatening to come out his mouth in his sheer frustration at the moment. He thought of ways to salvage the situation, but came up blank. Excepting the salad intended as a starter, it was clear enough the main course was ruined. The remaining soup might be edible, but he suspected much of it was burned stuck to the pot.

For a moment, he dared ask himself if things could get any worse.

Such is a dangerous question, as it is often answered.

Quatre was with him, judging from the soft pats of comfort at his back. "I'm sorry, Heero," he spoke solemnly.

Heero hid his face in his palms for a moment, rubbed them down his cheeks, suppressed the urge to scream or cry.

Hilde had grabbed a big fork and started poking the surface of the duck, chipping off bits of charcoal. Trowa had removed the lid of the gravy and taken a whiff, but by the looks of things it smelled as good as it looked. Wufei reached for the roll of paper towels and started mopping up the worst mess.

None of that affected him as much as catching a glimpse of Duo crossing the room for the wall-mounted phone by the archway to the living room. Indeed, it could get worse. Duo was calling for a cab. Duo was going to leave. Everything had been a total failure. Everything-

Receiver in hand, Duo turned around and gave them all a somber grin. "So... who's with me in splitting the costs on a couple of pizzas? Nothing with anchovies, please."

Heero gaped. The rest of the group immediately called out their support for the suggestion, however, eager to enter an argument with Duo on what condiments to go for.

Quatre leaned in against Heero's ear, hand still on his shoulder. "Looks like he's not through with you yet," he whispered in Heero's ear.

Heero glared at his friend as the man walked over to join the fray of ordering.

As Quatre sailed up next to Trowa, Heero allowed himself half a smirk. Quatre was right, the night wasn't over yet. He had a mission - as well as a second agenda.

The mistletoe at the crossbar in the living room had been put there out of hope. With luck, nobody had noticed it yet. He had gone through great lengths to make it seem inconspicuous, tucked between some festoons and other Christmas decorations.

If he could maneuver Duo into position, and if he took advantage... How would Duo react?

So much depended on that - but when the thought had struck him that morning, it seemed the fastest way to find out what Duo really felt about him. If they were just friends, they could shrug it off as a stunt - a prank brought on by availability and a bit too much to drink. If they were more than that...

He looked at the group again, all bickering with Duo on what to order, tastes varying more than a mere couple of pizzas could safely cover. Heero smiled, shook his head. Duo would never cease to amaze him, he was certain of that much.

He took a hesitant step forward, intent on convincing his guests of the virtues of pepperoni.

---

Candlelight dinner, a group of close friends and near total strangers, cheap bubbly in thin, tall crystal glasses, chunks of pizza with a helping of mixed salad on fine china, cut apart with silverware.

Heero could safely say he'd never attended a dinner party quite like it. The same was true for most of his guests.

It didn't matter. What did was the light mood. Forgotten were the duck and its French entourage, safely disposed of. Forgotten were the pile of dishes by the sink the overloaded dishwasher couldn't swallow. Forgotten was the quick quarrel with the pizza delivery boy over his tardiness. Quatre had calmed them down and sent the poor kid away with a fair tip. As he later remarked, anyone working on New Year's Eve deserved no less.

Quatre had gained a mutter of embarrassed agreement.

Smalltalk followed. The relaxed banter had eased many of Heero's concerns. His guests were enjoying themselves despite everything. Even more importantly, _Duo_ appeared to have a good time.

Nothing could beat that.

On second thought, Heero could think of one or two things. The tiny chunk of green shrubbery hidden high in the living room came to mind.

There had been a slight intermezzo to the good times when Hilde had asked about Relena. Heero had indeed invited her, thinking her a good choice for a filler guest. She could hold a conversation with anyone, she already knew Hilde and Wufei, and he had thought she'd jump at the invitation like no other.

He couldn't have been more wrong. A few years earlier, perhaps she would have - but this time, she had merely given him a sad look and told him she had unfortunately already made plans with her family. She could not escape the ball her father was arranging now without besmirching her father's prestige.

Heero felt bad about the whole thing. Relena not being available had left Hilde the only one in a group of guys. It didn't seem fair - not even when they had strayed into the topic of dirty jokes and she showed she knew more of them than even Trowa.

Perhaps it was just as well Relena hadn't come.

Quatre had remarked that his parents were also at the Peacecraft gathering that night, as well as most of his elder sisters.

Duo didn't miss the glint in Trowa's eyes at this information, sensing Trowa fancied a midnight swim. Duo had attempted to kick Trowa under the table, but ended up brushing against Wufei's leg instead.

Oddly enough, Wufei's curious look turned to Hilde, not Duo. The latter was just as glad for this. If he was to rub his feet against someone, it was not Wufei.

The guy beside him, struggling to get a chunk of cheese pizza into his mouth without slipping melting mozzarella all over the white tablecloth, was another matter entirely. He had flashed Heero a grin and handed him a napkin. He needed it.

All in all, the meal was a success, as were the table placements - Heero, Duo and Hilde on one side, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei on the other. In the end, Heero was glad he and Duo hadn't had to pull any stunts in order to put Quatre and Trowa together. He hoped this evening would leave his best friend with a badly needed boyfriend.

Heero silently added his own hopes of ending up with something similar.

They had moved back to the living room afterwards, piling up in the couch group, prepared to take full advantage of the home cinema system Heero had borrowed from Quatre for the evening. He left the blond at the controls, though. He didn't dare risk do it himself, in case any harm came to the system from it. Heero had never forgotten the one time he had accidentally tripped in some of the wires and tipped over a speaker, resulting in it forever giving a garbled sound during use. He had never forgotten Quatre's anger from back then, either. There were only a handful of times he'd seen Quatre truly upset - and based on that experience, he hoped to never see it again, if he could help it.

Sitting so close to Duo, the two of them and Hilde sharing the bigger couch, almost made Heero forget the throbbing pain at the side of his palm. This was especially true whenever Duo's thigh brushed up against his own. Heero struggled not to create too many such accidents, lest it became too conspicuous.

In the smaller couch, Trowa had casually snaked his arm along the back of the couch behind Quatre, merely waiting for the right moment to strike the far shoulder of his unsuspecting victim.

Wufei's sole chair had been pushed close to the Hilde's end of the big couch.

Was any of them really paying attention to the action comedy playing on the big canvas? Heero didn't know. He didn't really care either.

Halfway through the first movie, Quatre had helped him fetch refreshments and snacks from the refrigeration room, and despite being stuffed on pizza, they all found room for it.

The second movie was equally bland, and a quiet conversation along with the crunching of popcorn and chips overshadowed much of the dialogue. Granted, the old action movie didn't have that much of it to begin with. Explosions and special effects galore, on the other hand, were plentiful.

It was during one of the more unexpected blasts on the canvas Quatre was startled out of a quick argument with Heero over whether the gunslinging scene prior was within the scope of reality or not. Trowa chose that moment to slip his arm down, landing his palm on Quatre's shoulder.

The blond gave the hand a baffled look, turned to face Trowa, met a smile. It took but seconds for him to respond in kind. Trowa's grip on his shoulder tightened by a fraction, coaxing Quatre closer. There was little resistance.

Duo glared at the couple, more out of envy than out of anger. How come even the oldest tricks in the book seemed to work so well for Trowa, when he himself couldn't even-

Then the bastard gave him a quick wink. Duo frowned. If that was a dare, Trowa was on. Duo yawned for effect, stretched his arms and interlocked his fingers, cracking his knuckles. He was about to casually rest his arm along the couch behind Heero, and he was halfway there by the time he caught glimpse of Heero skeptically looking at the incoming arm.

An instant case of cold feet followed. In a desperate save, he redirected his arms so his hands ended in his lap. They had severe trouble coming to rest though, especially with Heero still eyeing him with curiosity.

Other than Heero, Trowa had been the only one to notice. He started a low snicker, but cut it short as Duo glared hard at him.

The movie ended in a blaze of glory, the heroine vanquishing the ultimate foe and saving the world. The small audience couldn't care less; the fact the popcorn bowl was empty was of greater concern.

Quatre checked his wristwatch. "Well, guys - fifteen minutes until midnight." He turned to Heero. "I thought I saw some fireworks in the hallway. Were you planning to-"

"Those would be mine," Duo answered with a grin. "And if you're asking if I plan to light 'em up - hell yes!"

There were subdued chuckles. "We'd better get ready, then," Heero suggested.

Quatre tentatively slipped Trowa's hand off his shoulder and stood up. "Trowa and I'll go get some empty bottles from the kitchen. Those will do, right?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, sure." He decided not to mention the couple of skyrockets he had bought as well. The bottle rockets should have no trouble with the makeshift launchpads of thick dark green glass, but those... He shrugged the thought away. He would think of something. They _were_ going up tonight, though - that much he was determined to make happen.

Quatre gave Trowa a glance and started walking. Trowa got to his feet and followed without another word, and they were out of sight.

Wufei slapped his knees and got up. "Then I'll get the fireworks, if you don't mind?"

Duo shook his head. "The plastic bags tucked next to the shoe rack. You can't miss them. Oh, and there's some sparklers and a couple of lighters in the blue backpack."

Wufei gave a curt nod and went to look.

"Want to inspect the backyard?"

Duo turned to Heero, flashed a grin. "Yeah, sure. I'll go get my shoes, and-"

Heero shook his head, smiled, put his knuckles to the couch edge and boosted himself up. "You can see just fine from the bay window. We don't have to go out just yet."

Heero was relieved to note Duo followed him across the room. Only a little further. Only a little further, and he'd make an abrupt stop, turn around to face Duo... Only a few more steps, and they'd be _right_ under the mistletoe. It seemed a perfect plan.

Heero got as far as stopping, only to have Duo run ahead before he could stop him.

"Hey, is this Fluffy?" Duo asked.

With great restraint, Heero refrained from cursing aloud. "Yes..." he muttered as he walked over to Duo. That plant was not getting any water tonight, that much was certain.

---

In the kitchen, Trowa and Quatre had no trouble finding the empty bottles. Heero had stacked them quite nicely on the counter as they drank them up. They grabbed some of the clear plastic bottles left from the soft drinks too. "Trowa?" Quatre started.

"Yeah?"

He pursed his lips, hesitating. "I don't know if you've noticed, but... I think we've been set up."

Trowa started a low chuckle. "No kidding..." He grinned. "Do you mind?"

Quatre smiled sheepishly. "I didn't say that..." He blew a breath into a wayward lock down his forehead. "I just... thought... maybe we should get even."

Trowa raised a brow, his voice laden with amuse. "Oh?"

"Is Duo... Uhm... Is Duo..."

"Single?" Trowa offered.

His smile wavered. "Well, that too, but..."

"Is he gay?"

Quatre gave a rapid series of nods, then looked away, embarrassed at having asked.

"About as much as Heero."

Quatre all but gawked at Trowa. "He is?" He managed to smile again. "Well, that's _great_! Uh, I mean-"

His grin was full of confidence. "I know what you mean, Quatre. And sure - I'm with you. In fact, I think I have an idea..."

---

Wufei hadn't offered to play the errand boy merely out of courtesy. He also wanted a first-hand look at what Duo had brought, just in case. When a demolitions expert brought fireworks, one could never be too careful. A small bang for such a man might be a catastrophe waiting to happen for another.

While his line of work left him mostly reactive, it didn't hurt to be proactive either.

And he wanted to secure one of the larger rockets for himself, if possible.

---

"So... _That_ is the much mentioned Fluffy the Fourth, huh...?"

"Yeah..." Heero breathed out, unwilling to forgive the unwitting spot of green in the large, white window. Perhaps it would go out along with its seasonal cousin.

"Looks kinda small here, next to the Christmas tree..." Duo studied the plant, brought a finger to bear, met one of the needles. He turned his head to grin at Heero. "Is he in a prickly mood today?"

Heero snorted, bumped his elbow to Duo's. It wasn't until after the deed was done he grew a bit self-conscious about it. He cleared his throat. "Anyway - that's the patio to the right. The hillside starts right where it ends. See?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. Seems perfect. You said there was only fields further down, right?"

"After the fruit trees, yes."

"You know, I don't think you ever told me you had an orchard..."

He grunted. "It's hardly that. A dozen or so trees. One apple, two cherry, two plum... That sort of stuff."

Duo shrugged. "Sounds like an orchard to me. We had an apple tree at Saint William's, but we had to chop it down two years ago. It was old, and there was rot in it. Hadn't born fruit for five years, but it was great for climbing in."

"Did you?"

His laugh was brief. "Yeah, sure - when I was younger. Kinda got other things to conquer when I hit High School."

"Oh?" Heero ventured, curious - but a bit afraid to ask.

"Yeah," Duo started, turning around to lean into the empty bay window and folding his arms. "I discovered that-"

Whatever else he planned to say caught in his throat. He had looked up at first and caught a glimpse of the little bush of mistletoe hiding amidst Christmas decorations. That alone wouldn't have troubled him, merely given him ideas. However, in the midst of the room, Quatre and Hilde were talking, and were ever so slowly approaching the center.

And over by the wall, he saw Trowa ready to strike. At first, Duo suspected the blond was the target - but a quick check revealed Quatre wasn't directly under the mistletoe.

Hilde was.

Trowa eyed the mistletoe, then Hilde's position. He smirked towards Duo and pushed away from the wall.

Duo gaped. This was not happening. This was _not_ happening. Trowa wouldn't be so stupid that he would-

Another second, two more steps. He _would_, unless-

Duo ran. He sprinted across the room, intercepting Hilde just before Trowa could have. He grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her. The surprise of Duo's first action was compounded many times over by the second, and she stumbled backwards under the assault. Forcefully, she pushed him away. "Duo, are you out of your mind!"

He quickly pointed up, glared back at her. "Didn't you see the mistletoe?" he hissed back, shooting a glare at Trowa. "A second longer, and he would have-"

Seconds earlier, Heero had gaped at the kiss. He had felt his spirits sink, his heart crumble. Were they more than friends after all? But Duo had said- he shook his head clear, took quick steps forward, intent on finding out what was going on here. And why was Quatre smiling so strangely?

Hilde and Duo were still arguing, she fast pushing him back towards the nearest wall under verbal assault alone.

It was with a sense of ill foreboding Duo followed Trowa's gaze. Heero was coming over.

And he was about to cross ground zero in the process.

Trowa took a step forward.

That settled it. Duo ran past Hilde, and in the last possible second all but threw himself at Heero, kissing him soundly.

Heero had gotten as far as "Duo, what-" when his deepest desire of the last several months latched onto his lips. That instant, all thoughts left him. All emotions kept pent up were loosened; the dam had burst, drowning out everything but the two of them, the kiss they were sharing. He forgot how to breathe, couldn't move his arms, couldn't move at all - but what did that matter? Duo was _kissing_ him! _Duo_ was-

He'd finally gathered enough wits to attempt reciprocation when it ended, preempting him as much. All he could do, was stare at Duo with wide-eyed bafflement and warm cheeks.

Glancing over Duo's shoulder, he could see he wasn't the only one. Hilde gaped at the two of them, and Wufei stood frozen by the hallway.

Snickers far growing louder turned his attention at Trowa and Quatre. The couple had lost much restraint of their laughter.

Heero focused on Duo again, saw Duo's face flush madly, his eyes looking somewhere to the side.

"Way to tell him how you really feel about him, Duo," Trowa said between guffaws.

Duo immediately scowled at him - or at least, his feet. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Trowa!" He put his face in his hands. "Fuck..." he muttered.

Tentatively, Heero touched Duo's arm. "...is it true? Is... _this_... how you feel about me?"

_All over_, Duo thought. _It's all over_. His voice sullen, he didn't want to face Heero. "What do you _think_, hotshot?"

Heero pursed his lips to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, he slipped his hand down to Duo's wrist, took a soft hold and pulled Duo a few steps back, bringing them out from under the mistletoe. Then, he leaned in, tilted his head so he could brush his lips against Duo's again.

There wasn't more to it, as Duo balked back at the light kiss, observing Heero with a mix of scepticism and surprise.

"If I'm lucky," Heero said, "I'm thinking exactly the same as you..." He glanced up at the clear ceiling, waited for Duo to do the same.

He did. "S-seriously?"

Heero nodded. "You have no idea..."

The tension in the room would not abate, especially with how the couple at the center of things were locked eye to eye. Duo finally mustered a silly grin. "Uh - alrighty, then..."

Smiling insecurely, Heero reciprocated with a slow, shaky "Yeah..."

Silence followed.

Quatre decided to intervene. He clapped his hands together to catch their attention. "Uh, guys? It's almost midnight. The backyard? Fireworks?"

For a moment, nobody answered. Wufei came to his rescue, deadpanned "I think we've seen quite a show of fireworks already..."

Hilde glanced at him and started snickering. Quatre and Trowa joined in. Even Duo, face still a fair shade of tomato, started chuckling. That was all it took for Heero. Duo raised his arms in the air. "Right! Fireworks! Where's my stash?"

Wufei stepped over, handed Duo the plastic bags and one of the lighters. "Thanks, man - Trowa, bottles?"

Trowa nodded towards the side door to the backyard patio. A series of bottles were lined up there. "Great - let's go! I think-"

From outside, the first screams of rockets could be heard, and there was a flash in the distant night sky. Duo grinned at Heero, grabbed Heero's wrist with his free hand, cautiously slipped it down for a more intimate grasp.

Heero smiled cautiously, returned Duo's grip. He nodded. "Lead the way."

And he did.

---

"Duo, I don't mean to question your expertise, but... is this safe?"

Duo snorted at Quatre's doubts. "Perfectly. The three we've launched so far haven't had issues, have they?"

"Yes, but those were bottle rockets! That one's so big!"

Trowa stepped up and put his arm around Quatre's shoulder. "You have issues with size?"

Quatre wrinkled his nose at Trowa, but smiled nevertheless. "Not really," he muttered.

"Go ahead, Duo," Trowa dared. "I want to see if you can get that thing to fly." He glanced over at Hilde. "I think we'd better stand back anyway, though."

"You know, for once I actually agree with you," Hilde said, clutching the lit sparkler in her hand. She had used it in a mock duel with Wufei earlier, right up until Duo had said something about lightsabers. It was reaching the end of its life now, though. Wufei offered her another. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "You're welcome."

After she had used her dying sparkler to light her next, Wufei returned with a new one for himself. "May I have a light?"

She nodded, touched her bright tip to his, watching it flare up as it ignited.

"Okay, stand clear, everybody..." Duo cautioned as he flicked the lighter under the skyrocket's fuse. At the hiss of the fire, he took quick steps back. The rocket sputtered for a moment, then took off into the air, screaming all the way until its death in a spectacular rain of chain-reacting fire.

"Wow..." Duo muttered.

A hand took hold of his, held it tight. "My thoughts exactly..."

Duo flashed Heero a grin, breathed out a cloud of frostsmoke. "This," he briefly clasped down on Heero's hand. "This is true, right? I'm not dreaming? There won't be a bunch of mice and a pumpkin when we hit midnight?"

Heero laughed, so carefree and relieved as he could never recall. "It's real. I love you, Duo. I think I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you."

The grin turned somewhat lopsided as Duo flagged a brow. "That's putting it on a bit thick, don't you think?"

"I think it's true, Duo," Quatre shot in. "You wouldn't _believe_ the way you've affected Heero these last few months. He-"

Under Heero's fierce glare, Quatre found further words difficult to come by.

"Oh, really...?" Duo said, holding a snicker at bay.

"As if you were any better," Trowa helpfully added.

Heero broke his glare to glance at Trowa, then Duo.

"Guilty as charged," Duo said, grin going sheepish.

The smile returned. They leaned closer, closer... lips but a hairbreadth apart, Quatre's sudden, sharp cry interrupted. "_What_?" Heero growled, furious - only to note how the rest of the gang was fast fleeing the scene, ducking behind the nearest corner. Quatre pointed madly at one of the bottles, a lit bottle rocket ready for take-off-

And the bottle fallen over, aimed at an open, half-full bag of fireworks.

Duo reacted faster than Heero. "Down!" he screamed, tackling Heero to the ground, pushing him back down into the snow. Their shared breaths as the world exploded in sound, light and heat behind them, bits of plastic going every which way, the few remaining rockets wailing into the air or skidding the snow, some exploding right on the ground, the two roman candles gushing their bright contents out over the hill crest, a ground spinner flailing past them.

It lasted minutes, but felt like eternity.

As their local surroundings seemed to quiet down again, Heero tried to calm his breath, wondering if his eyes were as wide as Duo's, if his heart pumped as fast as his own. "D-damage report," he croaked out, eyes still locked on Duo's, his arms spread out, deep in the snow. The scent of gunpowder was thick in the air.

Wufei answered the call, peeking out from around the corner of the house. "Six people scared shitless, half a bag of fireworks gone..." He studied the wall of the house. "No fire, but you might have to repaint this wall next summer, or at least hose it down. Oh, and you've got some soot on your cheek."

Heero started laughing, growing into madness. Being alive had never felt better. He reached up and grabbed Duo in a bear hug, pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

Duo laughed with him, returned the embrace as best he could.

Glad to be alive, glad to be together, glad to be so close... Heero shifted his attention a bit, making sure their lips met thoroughly. Tentatively, he touched his tongue to Duo's lips, got answered in kind. He thought he heard someone give a whoop, cheering them on, but he didn't bother to check; he had better things to focus on.

Duo gave pause first. "You know..." brush of a kiss, "I could grow to like..." his lips touched the tip of Heero's nose, "To have you pinned down under me..." He tapped a finger to Heero's nose.

Heero snorted, smirked. "Two can play that game," he dared as he grabbed a hold of Duo's jacket and started a rocking motion.

"Hey, what- Heero, no-" No avail; they tipped to one side and rolled over, Duo looking up at Heero. He didn't like the thought of his hair shoved into the snow; it could take forever to dry up.

Heero crashed his lips against Duo's.

Worries of hair left Duo's mind. He dug a set of fingers into the hair at the back of Heero's head, clawed at the small of his back with the other. Duo didn't even notice the soft laughter emanating nearby. They were hardly noticeable given the amounts of fireworks heading skywards all around the neighborhood, lighting up the sky in colorful flashes.

"You're missing it," Duo whispered at a brief break.

Heero shook his head. "I don't think so at all." He leaned down again.

"_Ten_," they heard someone shout in the distance, most likely the party of one of the neighbors. "_Nine_."

"Out with the old, in with the new, huh..." Quatre stated, looking up at the fire in the sky, the passion of the ground feeling a bit too private to behold any longer.

"_Seven_."

"Yes..." Trowa hissed beside him, his half-embrace growing firmer. He looked at Quatre with a devilish glint in his eye. If Quatre noticed, he gave no sign of caring.

Trowa shifted his footing, touched a finger to Quatre's cheek, slipped it down to his chin.

"_Five_."

"May I?"

Quatre hesitated, then gave a soft nod, parted his lips just barely until Trowa's met his; a kiss so faint it was hardly more than a brush of lips.

"_Three_."

Wufei glanced at his side, saw the second couple engaged in liplock, wrinkled his nose, but kept his smirk. He looked at the makeshift launchpad. The large skyrocket he had set aside for himself was miraculously left intact. He looked at the sparkler in his hand, rushed over, touched the sparks to the fuse and stepped back.

"_One_."

Under the great cheer from three houses down, the rocket climbed towards the sky to bloom in a fiery death of glory, showering them with spectacular colored light high above, as most of its brethren did.

Wufei watched the rocket go, glanced about him, saw that other than Hilde, he was the only one to behold the show in the sky. He shook his head, and it took a while for him to notice the hiss of a sparkler coming up behind him. Hilde stopped beside him just as his own sparkler went out. He hastily discarded it in the snow, sighing. "Well, that's it for this year, I guess."

She smiled coyly. "Was it good for you too?"

Wufei flagged a brow and eyed her suspiciously, then broke out in a smirk. "It could have been better."

She shrugged, shifted her sparkler from her right to left hand and took a tentative hold of Wufei's. "Then you've got a whole year to rectify that."

He glanced at the hand, tightened his return grip minutely. "Maybe so..."

They stared at the sky for a moment. Hilde leaned a bit closer, and might have rested her head against Wufei's shoulder, had not her sparkler chosen to burn right down to her hand. She yelped at the sting, let go of both sparkler and Wufei and squatted down to shove her hand in the cold snow, her teeth gritted.

Wufei knelt beside her, reached for her injured hand. "Let me have a look."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Please?"

Tentatively, she pulled her hand out from the few inches of snow.

Wufei took a light hold of her fingers, carefully turned the hand over, surveying the non-existant damage. "Doesn't look burned. I don't think you need an ointment... but..." Before Hilde could pull back, he leaned down to kiss the side of her hand, touching his lips to the phantom pain. He raised his gaze to see her start smiling. Encouraged, he tilted her hand over to kiss the back of her palm as well.

She was still smiling when their eyes met again. Wufei offered their four friends a quick look. Things had not changed much there. Nodding his head in their direction, he ventured "Want to send the new year off to a good start?"

Hilde thought the suggestion over for a second, got to her feet, Wufei standing up with her. She brushed off her skirt, faced him again, grin off kilter. "Wufei, I won't kiss you."

Wufei's smirk turned rather sheepish, and he looked down the hillside. "Okay..."

She chuckled. "But this is okay." She embraced him, pulled him into a tight hug.

Startled, it took him a moment to return it.

Despite her words, he was certain he felt a slight peck at his cheek.

"Even that guy..." Heero muttered, having spotted the embrace from the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" Duo followed Heero's gaze, started a soft laugh. "Maybe she _does_ like him, then. Nothing can be better than that, right?"

He let go of a grunt. "I can think of a few things." He approached Duo's lips again, soft impact, break. "You know..." Heero started anew, "I've heard that whatever you do when the new year starts, that's how you'll spend it too."

Duo's laughter even broke the reverie of the couples around them. "_Well_... I guess we're in for a really interesting year then, wouldn't you say?"

Heero grinned. He couldn't agree more.

Not even the sudden handful of snow Duo slammed at his neck before breaking free from under him and preparing for retaliation could change that.

And he proved he could hold his own in a snowball fight.

They all could.

-end-


End file.
